Je me fous de ma réputation
by CandyPearl
Summary: Parcker et Castiel s'entendent presque bien, mais pas quand Castiel décide de conclure un marché avec Ambre. Forcément, ça ne plais pas à tout le monde de se faire comparer à une stupide place de concert...
1. Prologue

Allongée sur mon lit, je me sors doucement du sommeil. Un bruit agaçant se fait entendre, mon réveil sonne depuis plus de 2 min, je l'éteins et je me lève sans grande conviction. Arrivée dans ma salle de bain, je pris une douche pour me réveiller, je m'habille d'un slim noir avec une ceinture rouge et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Pour agrémenter ma tenue je décide de mettre mes bracelets en cuir noir, j'enfile mes bottes et descend dans la cuisine. Ma chienne Macbeth m'attendait en bas des escaliers, je la caresses, lui donne sa gamelle et lui ouvre la baie vitrée de mon salon mais ne semble pas avoir envie de sortir, elle me regarde, m'observe.

_Bah alors ma douce qu'est que tu as ? Lui demandai-je surpris de ne pas la voir sortir.

Elle s'assoit,

_ Oui oui, je sais, je suis matinale … mais tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui mon premier jour à Sweet Amoris… et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle semble convaincu par mon explication et sort jouer dehors. Je regard l'horloge, 7h00, j'ai encore du temps devant moi, je décide donc de prendre un bon petit déjeuner bien que se ne soit pas dans mes habitudes !

Mais qui dit nouvelle vie veut forcement dire nouvelles habitudes non ?

Il est maintenant 7h30, il est temps de partir, je ferme la maison et me rend dans mon garage, là une sublime moto de couleur noire avec des dragons rouge peint main sur les flans. Ma fierté…, mon frère me l'a donné avant qu'il ne parte de la maison. J'en prenais donc grand soin. J'attache mes longs cheveux noirs avec une tresse, enfile mon cuir rouge, met mes gants et enfourche la moto. Oui oui je sais je suis très noir et rouge en ce moment…

Je la démarre, le bruit de son moteur me fait penser à un rugissement d'un loin. Des frissons me parcours le corps et les images de mon frère faisant des courses de moto avec ses collègues me viennent en tête.

Je secouat la tête pour ne pas y penser.

Je met mon casque, sort du garage, et part enfin vers mon nouveau lycée.

Je m'appelle Parker, et je vais ou raconter mon histoire….


	2. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Parcker et la plupart des personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à la Grande ChinoMiko^^

Je vis dans cette nouvelle ville depuis seulement 15 jours, j'ai eu juste le temps de défaire mes cartons que la date de la rentrée était déjà arrivée.

Je roule lentement pour suivre les panneaux, je n'est pas encore mémorisée le chemin qu il fallait prendre. Je m'agace, je m'énerve

« Bordel ! Il est où ce lycée ! »

Ce lycée est plus loin de ce que je croyais.

Quand soudain, une moto me doubla à vive allure. Je zigzag par la surprise, je reprend le contrôle avant de freinais sur le bas-côté de la chaussée. Je dépose ma main sur mon cœur et repend mon souffle en regardant droit devant, où le chauffard s'était arrêté à sont tour. Il se retourne, lève la visière de son casque. Je regarde ma monter, il est presque huit heure

« Si je continue à entraîner je vais finir par arrivée en retard ! »

Tant pis pour la prudence que je m'étais imposer !

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir s'il n'y a pas de voiture et redémarre en trombe, dépasse le chauffard qui semble me suivre des yeux. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir en le dépassant, ce sont ses yeux couleur chocolat. Je regarde dans mon rétros, il a repris la route lui aussi et semble me rattrapé assez facilement, et me fait signe de m'arrêtée. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, de toute façon je n'est plus le temps, j'accélère.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin au lycée, je me gare, met la béquille en place. Je peux entendre le chauffard arrivé lui aussi, il me dépasse, ralentit et se gare un peu plus loin.

J'enlève mon casque, mon cuir que je dépose dans le coffre de la moto et entre dans le lycée.

C'est un immense bâtiment, je m'avance timidement dans le couloir, en contemplent les tableaux qui trônaient fièrement sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Je marchais doucement quand je finis par rencontrer une petite femme.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, seriez vous Parker Lewwys? Me demanda-t-elle

_ Oui en effet, lui répondis-je un peu surprise…

_Bien bien suivais moi alors. Me fit-elle en se retournant.

Je la suit, c'était une petit femme qui ne devait pas dépasser les 1m60, elle portais un tailleur rose dont la jupe lui arrivai en dessous des genoux se qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus petite. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient tirés en arrière et formés un petit chignon ce qui l'a rendait strict. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, tenant ses mains derrière son dos et se remit à parler :

_je vous prie de bien écouter, je ne répéterai pas une deuxième fois,…

Je levai un sourcil

_je me présente, Madame LINATIERE, votre directrice, je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps a vous consacrée donc je vous envoie voir le délégué principal des élèves, Nathaniel, il vous expliquera le tout en détails.

Elle s'arrêtas de marcher devant un bureau et continua son petit discours

_ Voici mon bureau mais j'espère de jamais vous y recevoir ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle me fit signe de la main pour me dire en revoir, et entra dans son bureau. Je me retrouver seule dans cet immense lycée perdu au milieu de ses nombreux couloirs, alors pour ne pas dépérir là toute seule, je me décidai de chercher ce Nathaniel….

Cela faisait bien 10 min que j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, quand j'ai sentis mon portable vibrer, je le regardait : Duncan

Pourquoi mon frère, après 2 ans sans nouvelle de lui, m'appelait aujourd'hui ?

Point de vue chauffard :

« Aaarrggttt »

Pour ne pas changer, je me levais encore de mauvais humour, un abruti à passer toute la nuit a écouté du classique, je n'ai donc pas fermé l'œil.

Bien que je n'en aie pas envie, je me décide d'aller au lycée. Je me lève alors de mon lit, replace grossièrement ma couette, prend une douche chaude, et m'habille de mon inconditionnel tenue.

Je prend un café bien noir, prend le temps de sortir démon. 7H00

« Me*de j'ai rendez-vous avec Lysandre »

Je sors de ma baraque, enfourche ma moto, met mon casque et démarre.

Je double plusieurs voitures qui traînent sur la route, m'impatiente derrière un camion « BO*DEL ! Avance ! »

Il tourne enfin vers la droite, j'accélère et aperçoit une moto qui roule assez lentement :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils ont quoi ce matin ! Si tu veux pas rouler plus vite prend toi une mobylette ! »

Hurlais-je dans mon casque en le doublant.

Après quelque seconde, j'ai reconnue cette moto !

« Non, il est revenue ? »

Je freine et me retourne encore surpris, lève ma visière pour être sûr de ne pas rêver ! « C'est bien lui, c'est bien sa moto ! Quoi ? Il redémarre mais….il ne m'a pas reconnu ! »

Je fais de même, et le rattrape, tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre, je lui fais signe de s'arrêter mais il fait rien. Je suis pourtant sûr que c'est la moto de « Dun. » mais je trouve le conducteur bien trop chétif pour ceux soit lui. Mais qui conduit sa moto ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas ça, « qui est tu ? »

« Me*de on est devant le lycée, grrrrr il n' y a plus de place, je vais aller me garer plus loin, en me grouillant j'arriverais a le voir ! »

Je descend vite de la moto, enlève mon casque, cour vers la grille du lycée où l'autre s'est garé :

« Eh ME*DE ! IL EST PARTI ! »

Je m'approche de la moto, dépose ma main sur la bécane en question, fait glisser mes doigts tout le long, je la frôle, des souvenirs me remonte en mémoire, nos courses effréné, nos fous rire. Je deviens nostalgique…. Non je dois trouver qui la conduit et visiblement il est dans le lycée !

_Hey Castiel !

Je me retourne

_Ah Lysandre salut….

_Mais ce n'est pas la moto de D…

_Si mais ce n'étais pas lui qui la conduisait ! Ce qui est sûre c'est que cette personne est dans notre lycée !

_Etonnant il a toujours dit qu il ne l'a vendrait jamais….

_ Hum, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire…

_Ouaip mais en attendant on a cour alors on bouge !

_Ouais ouais j'arrive ; répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

J'ai du me rendre en cours contre cœur je dois bien l'avouer !


	3. Chapter 2

C'est la 2éme fois qu'il m'appelle en peu de temps …. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi 2an après… une boule au ventre se fait sentir, j'ai les yeux rivais sur mon portable.  
Est ce que dois répondre… mais pour lui dire quoi ? ….non je suis trop en colère contre lui… il m'a abandonnée comme si je n'avais pas d'importance … non il est or de question qu il entre a nouveau dans ma vie aussi facilement !  
Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne réalise pas que je suis sûr le point de rentrer dans quelqu'un….

_AIE  
_ Oh pardon je ne regarder pas où j'allais

Je lève les yeux, là un sublime jeune homme au aux cheveux couleur or me tend la main, il a un sourire si doux que j'en rougis et tend ma main vers la sienne, et m'aide a me relevée

_ Non désolé c'est moi…

Son visage… ses yeux dorée, j'avais la sensation de m'y perdre…

_Est ce que ça vas ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Me demanda-t-il  
_No…non ça vas …bafouillais-je, en faite je chercher Nathaniel, avant d'être absorbée par mes pensées….  
_ Tu me cherchais ?

Je lui souris, en lui faisant signe de la tête pour lui répondre « oui »

_La directrice m'a demandé de te voir pour…  
_Oui pour ton inscription… tu dois être Parker….  
_hum,  
_Un prénom bien originale pour une fille… mais il te vas très bien… me dit-il en rougissant  
_Merci beaucoup…  
_Vien suit moi je vais te donner ton dossier…

Je le suivis, dans ce grand couloir, il me prit le bras, je le regardais, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, il est si beau…, il me surprend entrain de le regarder, il me sourit, je rougis un peu plus… il ouvre une porte, me fait entrer, se dirige vers un dossier poser sur la table…

_ Tien voilà ton dossier… tu dois faire remplir plusieurs formulaires par tes parents, et me le ramener…enfin …voilà ton emploi, comme tu peux le constater, tu as des heures creuse qui sont dédiée aux clubs, plus tard dans la semaine, il te seras demander de choisir un, mais bon pour l'instant, tu peut visiter le lycée ou bien aller voir les différents clubs du lycée…  
_Oh bien d'accord….  
_Je suis désolé je dois te laisser… il te reste un peu de temps avant le prochain cour, profites en pour visiter, me dit-il gentiment  
_Oui merci Nathaniel…dis-je en levant ma main pour lui dire en revoir.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui s'étais passer… Il est bientôt 9h…  
Je marchais mes pensées plein la tête, en repensant à Nathaniel…  
Au bout du couloir… la lumière du jour, je me dirige donc vers la cour, il fait beau pour la saison, je lève mon visage vers le haut et profite du soleil quelques secondes. J'aperçois un banc prés de l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. Je m'assois par terre en m'adossant contre l'arbre… il fait bon, il fait chaud… je ferme les yeux, les ré ouvre, là devant moi, deux jeunes homme me regardent perplexe…  
Ils sont tout les deux très différents… l'un a les cheveux gris avec les pointes noires, et le 2éme a les cheveux rouges sang… je les regardais sans dire un mots… le garçons aux cheveux gris avait des yeux avec des couleurs différentes, un bleu, un vert, il est habillais avec des vêtements victoriens, il est vraiment très beau…je continuais a les observais, ils ne disent toujours rien, ils m'observent également. Le garçons aux cheveux rouge est habillais d'un vieux pantalon, on imagine facilement qu'il le met souvent, il porter un tee-shirt rouge, avec le logo d'un groupe de rock que je reconnais pas de suite et une veste en cuir noir. Il est très attirant bien qu il paraisse glacial et dure. Mais son regard, il me dit quelque chose mais quoi ? Je n'y prêtes pas attention et décidé de parler en premier…

_ Hum… je peux vous aider ?  
_Oui, dit le jeune aux cheveux rouge, dégage de notre place.  
_Qu…Quoi ?  
_Bah en plus elle est sourde ! D.E.G.A.G.E.  
_Castiel…. Dit le second un peu excédé par le comportement de son ami  
_Désolée je ne savais pas que cette endroit était a vous…  
_Bah maintenant tu sais alors bouge….  
_Castiel tu vas trop loin….

Je me lève… prend mon sac et m'apprête a partir quand le second me retiens par le bras…

_Attend, excuse-le pour son comportement, il est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

Je lui souris, en faite je n'avais rien contre lui…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave… de toute façon il faut que j'y aille…  
Il lâche son emprise de mon bras et commençais à m'avancer.

_ Hey

S'en que je m'y attend, le garçon aux cheveux rouge m'interpelle et me retourne pour le regarder

_Hey, comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda-t-il. Un sourire s'esquisses sur mes lèvres, hausse les épaules et part.

Je marchais dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de cour, quand je m'arrêtas devant un tableau que je connaissais trop bien….je restais là à le regardais quand ma main se levas pour effleurer le nom de celui qui l'avait peint… des larmes coulaient malgré moi.

_Eh est ce que ça va ?

Je me retournais pour voir qui me parler. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris… je lui sourit, regarde à nouveau ce tableau. Un soupir se glissa hors de mes lèvres. Lorsque je le regardais une 2éme fois il était à côtés de moi, regardant le tableau…

_Ah c'est un vieil ami qui l'a peinte, il est partis du jour au l'en demain de donnant des nouvelles que très rarement…Moi c'est Lysandre…

Je ne pu m'empêchais de le regarder… il connaissait Duncan…il soupira également, un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ HEY…qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je devinais qui parler mais je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre alors tout ce que j'ai trouver a dire étais : _« hum, le passé reste dans le passer »_

_Quoi ?

Je secouas la tête, _« non ne me parlaient pas de lui »_  
leur demandais-je, et entra dans la salle de cours. Je me présentais au professeur, qui me notait présente au cour, et partis m'asseoir sur une des trois dernières chaises de libres.  
Alors que je pensais être la seule élève à être en retard, la porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois. Le professeur regarda ses deux élevés, il paraissais exaspérais.

_Tien Mr Edwards et Mr Anderson dédaigne nous rendre visite ?…. Allez vous asseoir !

A mon grand regret il n'y avait pas le choix de s'asseoir près de moi.  
Je sentais un grand malaise s'installais avec ces deux garçons, j'avais comme l'impression qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus, je tournais alors mon visage vers la fenêtre en espérant qu il n'oseront pas me parler….Je me tromper lourdement….

_Hum, hum, fit Lysandre

Je me retournais pour le regarder

_Alors comme ça tu connais Duncan….

Castiel se pencha en avant pour me regarder… _« Quoi ? »_  
Dit-il surpris….  
_Qu'est ce qu'un mec comme Duncan pouvais bien faire avec une fille comme…toi ? Rajouta-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux… comment ça un mec comme Duncan ? Comment ça une fille comme moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il insinue au juste ? Je fronçait les sourcils, me retourna vers la fenêtre et la seule réponse à leurs questions était mon silence. Je pouvez entendre Lysandre faire des reproches a son ami « tu vois tu peux pas t'en empêchais, on fait comment maintenant ? » et seule réponse qu il eu droit son des grognements faites par son ami.  
Cette heure me paraissait être une éternité… Mais ma délivrance de ce calvaire pris fin quand la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. En moins d'une minute j'avais rangée mes affaires et était sortis de la classe. Je courrais, courrais à perdre haleine, pour trouver un coin tranquille où je pouvais enfin me poser.

Enfin tranquille, prés de cette serre, des milliers de fleurs m'entouraient. Leurs parfums m'en ivraie, je m'allongeais pour reprendre mon souffle. Je regardais le ciel en espérant qu il accepte de me vider la tête de ces pensées qui me donnais l'impression d'avoir le cœur lourd. Je formais mes yeux juste quelques instants…, justes quelques minutes…je m'assoupis…

_eh ça va ? Ca va ?

J'ouvris les yeux aveugler par le soleil, je mis ma main devant mes yeux pour le cachais. Un jeune homme aux yeux couleur émeraude s'étais pencher devant moi, avec sa main il remit une mèche qui me tomber devant les yeux derrière l'oreille. Je me relève, lui souris et lui répond que ça va…Il parait soulager.

_Je m'appelle Jade me dit-il  
_Parker…  
_Enchantée…

C'est un très bel homme d'à peu prés mon âge, ses cheveux était d'un vert pure qui fait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux…Il me raconta qu'il travail a temps partiel au lycée pour le club de jardinage…et que de temps en temps il jouer dans un groupe de rock avec des élèves du lycée. Sa voix est sensuelle et suave, légèrement grave qui amplifié son charme. J'aurais pu l'écouter des heures, mais il fut interrompu par une voix féminine…


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour Jade…

On leva la tête tous les deux, une jeune fille rousse se tenait devant nous

_ Ah Iris dit-il, Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?  
_Très bien merci… oh je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître, me dit-elle, Isis, enchantée  
_Parker… lui répondit-je en me levant  
_Alors tu es la nouvelle ?  
_Oui, c'est mon premier jour…  
_Ah bienvenue, alors !  
_YO !  
_Tien Castiel et Lysandre…. Ajouta Jade

Non mais c'est pas vrai… encore eux, ils ont mis un GPS dans mon sac ou quoi ?

_Comment vas ? demande Castiel sans me regarder  
_Bien, merci. Je vous présente Parker…  
_Nous avons déjà fais sa connaissance mais il est devrait que avions pas le plaisir de connaître ton prénom… fit Lysandre

Je rougis, un peu gênée par mon comportement…  
Jade, leur raconta sa journée et notre rencontre, Lysandre me regarda, mon portable vibre encore, je le sort pas ma poche, et murmure « encore lui » je fronce les sourcils, je commence a m'agasser. Je remarque que les garçons sont en pleine discutions, je décide donc de m'éloignais, suivis d'Isis, qui me prit le bras avant de m'accompagner a mon deuxième cour. Décidément, pourrais-je finir ma journée sans les croisée c'est deux là ! Je ne veux pas leur parler, je ne veux pas penser à Duncan ! Mais grâce a Isis, le reste de la matinée se termina dans la bonne humeur ! Lorsque la sonnerie du midi sonna, on se précipita, au self pour manger. En discutant, pendant les cours…, bon ok, c'est pas top, mais bon les profs nous expliquer comment ils allaient procéder toute au long de l'année, donc en théorie, ce n'est pas vraiment des cours….non ?  
Donc je disais, on se dirigeait vers le seft, qui était bien sûr bondée. Etant toutes les deux de grandes gourmandes, nous choisîmes nos plats avec minutie et délectation !  
Nous nous installions a une table, quand une grande euh….. Comment dire… girafe…. Enfin une « Barbie » sur des talons de 15cm suivis de ses 2 toutous…pardon… de ses 2 copines nous accostas

_C'est notre table…  
_Hein…Quoi ?  
_C EST NOTRE TABLE me répéta-t-elle visiblement agaçée.

Je cherche sur la table s'il y avait un nom écrit sur la table, soulève mon plateau pour vérifier en dessous

_Tu es sûr lui demandais-je, je ne voit pas de nom….  
Des ricanements se faisaient entendre non loin de nous, sans même me retourner je continuer…  
_Je t'assure que je ne voit rien et toi Isis ?  
_Non rien du tout me dit-elle en regardant en dessous son plateau  
_Dit donc la nouvelle, tu te prends pour qui ? Hein pour me parler sur ce ton !  
_Ca vas monte pas sûr tes grands chevaux tu vas finir par te décoiffée….tu me diras ça ne peux pas être pire que celle que tu as maintenant…  
_Quoi ? Comment ose-tu ? Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !Démon !  
_Hein ? C'est censée être une insulte ça ? Et puis pourquoi démon ? C'est stupide….  
_Tu as les yeux rouges !  
Je levai un sourcil incrédule par son attaque,  
_C'est tous ce que t'es capable ? Me traiter de démon parce que j'ai les yeux rouges ? Tu croyais réellement que tu me blesserais avec ça ? Tu crois sérieusement que tu es la première à y penser ?Allez retourne chez ta maman… jouer à la poupée…

Agassée, énervée, la « Barbie » et se acolyte nous laissa seule, mon regard s'étais assombri, après qu'elle soie partie.

_Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contente, tu devrais faire attention a toi, Ambre est une vipère et hésiteras pas a ce vengeait !  
_Ha ? Bon je ferai attention si tu veux. Lui dis-je en lui souriant. Elle accepta.  
_Aller viens on va dehors… me dit-elle en se levant  
_Ok, lui répondis-je

On se leva, quand je sentis une main frotte mais tout en étant douce, sur mon épaule.

_Jade !  
_Bonne répartis avec Ambre, me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il était assis, avec Lysandre et Castiel, juste derrière nous. Je lui sourie en haussant les épaules, lui dépose une bise sur la joue lui dit en revoir avec la main et rejoint Isis qui m'attendait. Les cours de l'après-midi commençait par de les maths, qui je dois avouer n'est pas mon fort ! Isis m'avais laisser devant la classe et était partis a son cour d'histoire. En attendant le prof je m'étais adossée aux casiers, j'attendais …attendais,…. Vibrer…Vibrer …hein. Quoi ? Vibrer ? Ha oui mon portable…. _un message_  
Je ne le lis pas, je suis sûre que c'est Duncan qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne lui répond pas…. Enfin le prof arriva, je m'installai au fon de la classe, les autres élèves entrèrent aussi, suivi en dernier de Castiel seul….Il me vit, fronça les sourcils, et s'asseye a l'opposé de moi mais sur la même ranger de table. Mr STENFORD, notre professeur, commença son cour. Ca promettait d'être long….Puis il demande a ce qu'on sort nos manuelle de math, quand il s'aperçoit que Castiel n'avait pas le sein…

_Alors Mr Anderson…. Vous compter faire vos exercices comment ? Lui demanda t-il

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, il n'en avait lisiblement rein à faire…

_Allez donc vous asseoir a côté de mademoiselle Lewwis ordonna t-il

Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensible, pris son sac, me rejoignis, jeta son sac à côté mien, et s'assoit en plaçant les bras sur les dossiers des chaises. Je le regardais, ne sachant pas comment devais-je réagir, il jetas un petit coup d'œil envers ma direction, ses joues se mirent a rougir quand il s'aperçut que je regarder encore. Il soupira, je détournais la tête, devinant que ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'ennuyais comme pas deux !Lui aussi visiblement, puisqu'il me tendit une feuille avec un pendu dessiné dessus, je le regardais, haussa un sourcils, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…. Ses lèvres ni fines ni trop épaisses, mais en même temps charnues, des lèvres qu'on pourrait ne jamais se lasser d'embrasser…. Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi… n'importe quoi ! Bon …heu… oui le pendu… donc je disais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et nous jouâmes pendant tout le cour. Le reste de la journée se passant de façons tranquille. Mais je me languissais quand même de rentrer !  
17h arriva, ma première journée se termine enfin….  
Je sort du lycée, m'arrête au niveaux des grilles, soupire d'épuisement, voit ma moto qui n'a pas bouger, je souris et m'avance.  
Je l'effleure des doigts, ouvre le coffre prend mon casque et l'enfourche. Au moment j'allais mettre mon casque une main m'en en péchas.


	5. Chapter 4

Je l'effleure des doigts, ouvre le coffre prend mon casque et l'enfourche. Au moment j'allais mettre mon casque une main m'en en péchas.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu conduit la moto de Duncan ?

Je levas les yeux…Castiel retenait mon poignet assez fortement, son regard était noir, son visage en colère, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

_Castiel tu me fait mal… répondis-je en laissant tomber mon casque.

Lysandre le rattrapa.

_Pourquoi tu as la moto de « Dun » ? Répéta-t-il  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles…tu me fais mal…

Il serras davantage sa main sur mon poignet, mon visage se crispa par la douleur

_Répond, hurla-t-il, répond-moi….REPOND MOI

Je le regardais, terrifiée par son regard plus noir que jamais, serra davantage sa poigne, la douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle était si sentence…

_Mais bo*del de quoi tu parles, dis-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise, lâche-moi Castiel, lâche-moi !

Voyant bien qu'il n'était pas près de me lâcher, ma main droite se levas et le gifla.  
Surpris, par ma réaction, il lâcha ma main. Sans même attendre je démarre ma moto et partis sans récupérer mon casque, les laissant là, me regardant m'éloigner a vive allure.  
Arrivée chez moi je m'empressée de refermé derrière moi, de crainte qu'il m'est suivis. Mon poignet, me faisait terriblement mal, je jeta mon sac par terre, alla à la salle de bain prendre de la crème et un bandage. Je m'assoies sur mon lit, regardant mon poignet qui virer au violet, un soupire sortit. Je me massais le poignet de crème et grimaçais de douleur puis l'entoura du bandage. Je m'allongea sur le lit et repensa aux paroles de Castiel…Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur mon frère ? Comment savait-il que c'était la moto de Duncan…mais …mais il connaissait Duncan ? C'est quoi se délire ? Je me relève, fait les cent pas dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas le souvenir que Duncan soit allé dans ce lycée ! Je me mis a courir pour aller dans le garage, après le décès de grand-mère, je n'ai pas réussis a jeter le moindre papiers….elle avait peut être gardée ses bulletins….Arrivée dans le garage je regarda immense pile de cartons, essaya de prendre un carton mais…cette douleur a mon poignet…je l'aurais presque oublier !Je sortis alors du garage pour retourner dans le salon en regardant mon poignet me souvenant du visage de Catiel… _« Si on me pose des questions je pourrais toujours dire que je me suit fais une entorse en tombant pendant une promenade ave Macbeth… »_  
En parlant de ma chienne, elle était devant moi avec sa laisse dans la gueule, je souris, lui prend la laisse

_ Ok ma belle, on y va mais tranquillou hein…

Je me dirigeais vers le parc prés de la maison, il y avait une immense clairière pour les chiens… ils pouvaient s'en donnera cœur joie, sans craindre des sanctions…

_Voilà ma belle on y ai…

Je détacha sa laisse, et la voilà partis en courant après les papillons. Un petit ruisseau attira mon attention, je me dirigeai donc vers celui-ci en surveillant quand même mon chien. Mon portable vibra, je le regarde, encore un message de Duncan. J'hésita un peu puis je me suis décidée à les lires…

 _« Parker, je suis rentré, pourquoi tu ne répond pas ? On peut se voir ? »_  
 _« Parker, il faut qu'on se voit….répond moi »_

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi 2 ans après, il se décide de venir me voir. Je ferme les yeux.  
Une brise me rafraîchi le visage. Macbeth me rejoint, regarde le ruisseau avec crainte, elle n'avait d'1 et demi et n'avais jamais mis les pattes dans de l'eau… elle renifla le ruisseau, je m'accroupis, lui caresse le dessus de la tête avant de mettre ma main dans l'eau

_ Regarde, tu crains rien, au pire tu seras mouillée…

Elle me regarde, et renifle mon bandage

_Ah ce n'a rien…. Ne t'inquiète pas…ça passeras avec le temps….

Je fus couper dans ma phrase quand j'entendis aboyais au loin, je me relève, me retourne, un énorme beauceron arrivait en courant, je recule de plusieurs pas quand celui-ci sauta dans le ruisseau, se qui arrosa Macbeth…  
Je me mis a rire, elle n'avait pas l'air contente, un petit grognement sortis de sa gueule quand l'autre chien s'approcha d'elle pour la sentir  
Je les observais pendant quelques minutes puis je me détendais par terre en regardant les chiens jouer

_ Démon !

Je tourne la tête….Castiel…. il s'arrêta d'avancer en me voyant, il restait là immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire… je le regardais, il était visiblement gêné par son comportement. Je me détournais de son regard et lui demandas

_ C'est ton chien ?

Il se décide enfin de s'avancer….

_ Oui, démon. Me répond –t-il  
_Démon ? …. C'est un beau mâle….  
_Merci, et toi ?

Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas sa question

_Hum… c'est ton chien n'est ce pas ?  
_Oh … oui…Macbeth….

Les chiens revinrent vers nous, Démon s'approcha lentement de moi.

_Fait attention, il n'est pas commode avec les autres, me dit –il  
_Comme son maître répliquais-je en tendant ma main bandé, la paume retourné vers le ciel.

Il regarda ma main, se gratta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

_Il te fait mal…

Je regarde mon poignet

_ Un peu, dit-je en me levant, en commençant à partir pour rentée en plaquant mon poignet contre ma poitrine.

Il s'asseoit me regardant partir. Je m'avançais doucement quand un chien sortis de nul par se mires a grognais avec féroce. Je n'osais plus bouger, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'avais peur, pas pour moi, je savais quand ne bougeant pas il ne me ferait rien, mais j'avais peur pour Macbeth, j'étais sûre que quand elle s'en apercevrait elle fonceras sur ce molosse, pour me défendre et m'inquiétée de savoir dans quelle état j'allais la retrouver….Et mes craintes était bien réelle, je l'entendit aboyait en courant, grognant de toutes ses dents, la chaires de poules me vinrent… non Macbeth non… reste où tu es….  
J'entendit le molosse courir, je me retourne, s'ayait ils se battent, mon cœur s'accélère, je veux les séparés mais un bras musclé entour ma taille et m'en empêches.

_Non ! Ils pourraient te blessait !

D'un coup Démon surgit de derrière moi, se joint à la bagarre défendant mon chien, les larmes me monte aux yeux…. Ma respiration s'accélère, il se blesse, se mordent.  
Castile me tire, m'éloigne des chiens, en me serrant contre lui me tenant toujours par la taille.

_Non, viens ils se battent pour te défendre, ils s'arrêteront seulement si tu es suffisamment loin du doberman…allez vient, me dit-il en me tirant.

Je finis par l'écouter, son visage étais renfermé, son chien se battait a cause moi … je baissa la tête, après quelques minutes qui me paraissant interminable, nos chiens finissent par nous rejoindre. On se retourna, l'autre chien était au milieu de la clairière, bien amoché. Un homme qui lui aussi sortit de nulle part couru vers le chien qui était visiblement le sien. En voyant l'état physique du molosse, il nous regarda et pût s'apercevoir que je tremblais encore sous le choc.

_Désolé, nous lança-t-il, il n'arrête pas de battre, je l'ai depuis peu…

Castiel fronça les sourcils

_Tu l'as récupérait où ce danger public ?!  
_Dans un chenil, mais je ne pense que se soit au point de dire que c'est un danger public!  
_Tu plaisante j'espère, dit-il en brondissant le poing fermé vers le haut, si nos chiens n'étaient pas intervenus TON CLEBARD AURAIT ATTAQUER MON AMIE ! Ajouta-t-il en me serrant d'avantage contre lui.  
_Pardon…. Répondis le jeune homme en attachant rapidement son chien avant de partir.  
_ CRETIN hurla-t-il

Il soupira, et me défait de son étreinte, qui me fit tomber par terre, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Il me regarda, s'accroupis devant moi et fait glisser sa main dans mes cheveux tout en caressant ma joue où les larmes coulèrent.

_Ne t'en fais pas c'est fini maintenant, on est tranquille….

Voyant que ses paroles n'étaient nullement réconfortantes, il se tourna vers ma chienne, l'examina

_Macbeth va bien, elle a quelques égratignures et quelles plaie mais elle sont superficielles…

Je le regardai, il la regardait avec tendresse tout en la caressant, puis il se tourna vers Démon et l'examina à son tour.  
Je m'approchais à 4 pattes de mon chien, les larmes continuaient à couler.

_Pardon ma douce, lui fis-je, pardon, ma belle, en mettant mon front contre le sien, pardon….

Macbeth me lécha la main, je souris, je regarde Démon qui était couché sur le flan, tirant la langue pour récupérer sa respiration.

_Comment vas-t-il ?  
_Hum ? …Oh ça vas il en a vu d'autre… me répondit Castiel en me faisant un clin d'œil, mais on devraient les en menaient chez un veto, au cas où…j'en connais un très bien, il a l'habitude avec Démon…

Il soupira, j'ai pu entendre dans un murmure Castiel dire _« encore des frais de veto…. »_ Je me leva tant bien que mal, pris mon portable et passe un coup de fil.  
Castiel me regardait.


	6. Chapter 5

Il soupira, j'ai pu entendre dans un murmure Castiel dire « encore des frais de veto…. » Je me leva tant bien que mal, pris mon portable et passe un coup de fil.  
Castiel me regardait.

_Allo ?  
_Tati ?  
_Oh bonjour Parker, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?  
_Moi ? Ça va merci, mais pas Macbeth…  
_Ah ? Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe…  
_L'histoire et assez longue, mais en gros Macbeth et le chien d'un ami se sont battu…  
_Quoi le chien de ton ami a attaquait Macbeth ?  
_Non non tu n'y pas, ils se sont battu tout les deux contre un doberman… en faite le chien de mon ami a défendu Macbeth … j'ajouta en rougissant, sentant que Castiel me regardait.  
_Mais d'où il sortait ce chien ?  
_Je ne sais pas, enfin bref nos chiens sont bien amochés…  
_ Ok bon écoute demande a ton ami si le vaccin contre la rage de son chien est a jour…

Je posai la question à Castiel qui me répondit que non, qu'il avait un peu de retard.

_Il a un peu de retard.  
_Bon écoute attendaient moi tout les quatre chez toi, je passerais dans environs 1h, je prends ce qui faut pour les blessures et les vaccins.  
_D'accord on t'attend chez moi.

Je raccroche, Catiel me regardais perplexe. Je me leva et tendis ma main à Castiel, il se leva sans la prendre.

_Je t'ai suffisamment fait mal a cette main, me dit-il en la regardant.

Je lui souris

_ Allez vient, je t'invite à manger, toi et Démon… pour vous remercier…  
_Pourquoi nous remercier ?  
_Macbeth, dit-je en avançant pour renter  
_ Ok mais c'est moi qui invite, pour me faire pardonner… pour ton poignet…

Je le trouvais beau dans la lumière de coucher de soleil… vraiment beau…j'acquiescer.

_Allez vient, me dit-il, ma voiture est garée par là…

Je le suivis, nous marchions en silence, tous fatigués par cette mésaventure, quand je remarquai que Démon boitait et le montra à Castiel…On s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse regarder

_Ah mon vieux, dit-il en lui caressant la tête, tu ne fait pas les choses a moitié pour une fille hein ?

Je leva un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres, quand il s'en aperçoit, il m pousse doucement sur le côté, en me disant _« ça va lâche moi, miss »_  
Arrivés à la voiture il fit entrer les chiens a l'arrière et m'ouvrit la portière

_Mais quel gentleman !

Il me fit une reverrance et je montais dans la voiture, les chiens s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre.

_Voilà ils sont en couple ! Ricana Castiel  
_Tu plaisante j'espère ? Il faudra bien plus que ça ! Lui répondis-je en riant.

Il se met à rire.  
Arrivée a la maison, il s'effondra sur le sofa, Macbeth s'allongea dans son panier en gémissant, Démon la suivi et s'allongea sur le sol glaciale. Je pris une couverture de Macbeth dans un des placards de l'entré, l'a déplia, je m'approcha de Démon qui me regarder

_Tien mon grand lui dit-je

Il se leva, me laissa installer la couverture sur le sol, puis il s'allongea dessus qui est très vite joint par Macbeth.

_Tu vois qu'ils sont en couple répliqua Castiel, en me regardant avec un regard doux.  
_Bon… si c'est ceux qu'ils veulent… je ne vais pas m'y opposée, fit-je en caressant Démon.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée, ce qui faisait rentrer de l'air frais dans la maison…

_Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandais-je en tournant vers mon invité  
_ Ouaip, je meurs de soif !  
_Hum… bon je peux te proposer du jus de fruits, du coca ou un café en dosette  
_Vas pour un café…  
_Ok…

Je me mis a préparer son café quand on sonna à la porte, les chiens étaient tellement fatigués qu'il ne bouger pas un pouce, ce qui je dois l'avouer ma fait de la peine…

_Je vais ouvrir si tu le permets Parker  
_Je t'en pris Castiel…

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrer, l'ouvrit, et j'ai pus reconnaître la voix de ma tante.

_Bonjour jeune homme, je suppose que vous êtes le petit amis de ma Parker ? fit-elle en entrant

Il n'eu le temps de dire quoique soit q'elle était déjà dans la cuisine entrain de me dire bonjour

_Nan tu te trompes Tati, on est juste ami, Castiel n'est pas mon petit ami !  
_Ah ? Dommage vous formé un jolie couple !  
_Ah c'est gentil Madame…  
_Allons, ne m'appelle pas Madame… c'est trop conventionnel pour moi…Elphira… lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, tante et marraine de Parker ! Ajouta-t-elle  
_Enchanté Elphira Castiel ami de Parker…  
_Alors voilà nos deux blessés, dit-elle en regardant les chiens  
_Ouaip…  
_bon je m'occupe d'eux, pendant ce temps aller prendre l'air dans le jardin, il fait bon…  
_ Ok.

Castiel prit son café d'une main et attrapa ma main de l'autre et m'emmena dehors. On s'étaient installés sur les chaises du jardin, Castiel, avait allongé ses jambes sur la chaise en face de lui, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre sur son ventre et s'était allumé une cigarette. Quand a moi, j'étais sur la chaise longue que Castiel m'avait gentiment laissé, la tête tournée vers lui.  
J'observais le va et viens de sa main, amenant à sa bouche cette cigarette qui frôlées ses lèvres. Elle qui se posée telle un baiser sur sa bouche. Il souriait, détendu comme si cette cigarette, lui apportait un bien-être, que nulle autre ne pouvait lui apporter. En une fraction, j'étais jalouse de cette cigarette…. _maudite soit cette cigarette !_ Je me tournais face au ciel, nous avions un beau ciel étoilé…je mis mes main derrière ma tête, et plias le genoux droit…un soupire se glissa de mes lèvres. Castiel m'avait entendu, il tourna son visage pour me regarder. Je pouvais sentir son regard parcourir mon corps, il devenais hardant, me brûlait la peau, ma respiration s'accéléra. Il pouvait le voir au mouvement de ma poitrine, son regard s'intensifiât, je sentais le rouge monter à mes joues, pourtant il continua. Il changea de position, il s'était mis sur le côté, son coude en dessous de sa tête…sa main qui tenait toujours la cigarette, pendait dans le vide, me regardant. Je me mordillas ma lèvres inférieure, il prit une bouffé de cette cigarette, toujours là celle-là !Il expirât ce qui fit sortir la fumée entre ses lèvres. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, qu'il vienne contre moi, qui s'allonge sur moi, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes… Nous étions bien…

_Hé les jeunes j'ai fini vous pouvez rentrer !

Cette phrase me fit sursauter, ce qui fit sourire Castiel. Il se leva, fit 2 pas pour se mettre à côté de moi et me tendit la main

_Allez viens on va voir nos blessés…

Je pris sa main, il m'aida a me levée, nos visage se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètres. Il se mordilla la lèvre, fini par s'éloignait. On entra dans le salon, Castiel me tenait toujours la main, il regarda son chien, lâcha doucement ma main pour aller prés de celui-ci. Démon étais allongée, sa gueule posée sur le ventre de Macbeth qui dormait.

_Ils sont épuisés… il serait plus prudent de les laissés dormirent ici, nous dit ma tante  
_Hum ça m'embête de le laisser seul ici…répliqua Castiel en se frottant l'arrière de la tête  
_Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ici ? Demanda Elphira

Je me sentis devenir rouge écarlate.

_Je ne veux pas m'imposé, répondit Castiel, aussi rouge que moi…  
_hum… non… je …tu…c'est …bo…bon, bafouillais-je.  
_Bon voilà c'est régler…je repasserais demain voir comment vont mes patients, nous dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle était déjà partie, quand on réalisa ceux qu'elle venait de faire. Nous restions là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes quand nos ventres se firent entendre…

_Bon si on manger ?  
_Bonne idée, j'ai la dalle !  
Je me mis à préparer le repas quand Castiel s'approcha de moi, il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son torse contre mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou


	7. Chapter 6

Je me mis à préparer le repas quand Castiel s'approcha de moi, il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son torse contre mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou

_Dis, je peux aller prendre une douche ?murmura-t-il prés de mon oreille

Je me retournai, j'étais contre lui, il plaça sa main contre le plan de travail, baissa le visage et regarda le mouvement de ma poitrine. Un sourire apparût sur lèvres, visiblement ravit de voir que je n'étais pas insensible à son charme. Il approcha son visage au creux de mon cou… son souffle chaud …je me sentais fébrile. Il glissa ses lèvres entrouvertes contre ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, un frisson me parcouras le corps. Il déposa un baiser derrière mon oreille, remonta doucement vers mais lèvres, les effleura.  
Je ne le sentis pas partir pour monter dans la salle de bain. Il m'a fallut plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

_Sadique, criais-je

Un rire, se fit entendre de la salle de bain. Je me remis à préparer le repas quand Castiel m'appela, je montai prés de la salle de bain

_Tu m'a appelais ?  
_Ouaip, dis moi tu as des vêtements a me prêter pour dormir ?  
_Oui attend je reviens

Je suis allais cherche une tenue dans la chambre de Duncan. Je toqua à la porta. Il me dis t'entré, se que je fis.  
La bouée avait commencer a envahir la sdb, mais en me tournant vers la douche je pouvais deviner, les courbes de son corps athlète.

_Heu Castiel, je pose les vêtements prés du lavabo, ok ?  
_Ouaip, merci ma jolie, me répondit en restant sous l'eau

Je le regarder quelques instants, quand je m'apprêter a sortir, il prit la parole

_Hum, t'est toujours là ?  
_Heu oui…. Je rougis à l'idée qu'il pouvait se douter que je le regardais  
_Dis, tu as une 2 ème chambre où je dormirais sur ton sofa ?  
_Non, il y a une chambre d'amis où j'ai entreposer les affaires de mon frère…  
_Ah…ok  
_Bon je descends finir de préparer le repas  
_Ok

Je descendis et retourna dans la cuisine. Une fois finis le repas je m'installais dans le sofa et alluma la télé, quand je vis descendre Castiel. Les affaires de Duncan le mettaient en valeur, le tee-shirt faisait ressortir son torse parfaitement bien musclé. Il s'installa a côté de moi, je m'apprêter a monter pour me laver, quand me retient par le bras

_Où tu vas ?  
_Prendre une douche…  
_Attend…, il me tira vers lui, entoura mes épaules d'un de ses bras, et me ramenât contre lui. Son visage s'enfoui dans mes cheveux,…attend, tu m'a manquer pendant que j'étais sous la douche…

Je me sentis rougir, je me retirai de son étreinte, pour aller vers la douche

_je t'est manquée alors ? Hum intéressant…  
_HUM….fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je montais donc dans lsd, après de mettre déshabillais, j'entre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau chaude. L'eau roula sur ma peau, mes paupières, ma bouche, ma poitrine, je me détendais, de cette journée complètement folle. Mes bras le long du corps l'eau se déversé, me lavant de toutes mauvaises pensées. Cela de faire plusieurs minutes que j'étais sous la douche, quand Castiel vint toquer à la porte

_Hey ma jolie, on frappe a la porte, et c'est mec d'après la voix…  
_Quoi ? J'arrive….

Je sort de la douche me sèche grossièrement les cheveux, me couvre d'une serviette et ouvre la porte de la sdb.  
Castiel était sur le côté de la porte, me regarda, leva un sourcil et sourit. Je m'avançais pour descendre quand il me tira vers lui…une main sur ma taille, l'autre, replacer mes cheveux mouillés

_C'est ton mec ?

On pouvait décelais une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix

_Non, je n'ai pas de copain si tu veux savoir…. Affirmais-je en souriant

Il retira sa main et descendîmes vers la porte d'entrer, je regardai dans le judas, surprise, je fis un bon en arrière. Castiel agassé ouvrit la porte.  
Et je peux vous dire qu'il était aussi surpris que moi !

_Duncan ?  
_Cast ?

Ils poussière un cris de joie tout les deux avant de se prendre dans les bras, et repartir dans le salon, sans même me prêter attention. Je les suivais du regarde, je n'en revenais pas en moins d'une seconde, j'étais devenue invisible, aux de Castiel et de Duncan qui je le rappelle était venu chez moi pour ME voir BO*DEL !  
Je bouillais en l'intérieur, comment ils ont pu…mes doigts se crispaient sur la poignet de la porte, un sourcil sauter par les nerfs. Je refermais la porte en restant le plus calme possible, après tout ça fait plus de 2 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ! Je m'avance vers eux, ils riaient à chaudes larmes, ils se racontaient leurs aventures. Dans la cuisine, je préparais les assiettes

_Dites les garçons, vous mangiez maintenant ?

J'attendis leurs réponses pendant 5 min

_Hey les garçons ? Répétais-je…. Sans réponse.

Je me décidai de manger seul, je m'attablais au bar, devant ma délicieuse assiette, je commençais à manger en écoutant leurs conversations. Cela faisait plus d'heure qu'ils parlaient de leurs histoires, Castiel, donnait des nouvelles de Lysandre, Jade et d'un certain Leigt. Duncan lui racontait les différents pays visités, toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, en même temps je m' y attendais c'est quand même un mec ! Et …. Attendaient …. Quoi ? Il était là il y a deux mois ? Il était rentré… ? Depuis plusieurs mois ? …Il est passé dans mon ancienne ville ? Mon cœur se serre…. Comment a-t-il pu revenir dans le pays et ne pas passer me voir chez grand-mère ? Des larmes me monte aux yeux… suis-je si peu importante a ses yeux ? Je laisse passer un sanglot, ils ne le remarquent même pas….Ils sont dans leurs délires, je n'existe plus… je monte dans ma chambre en pleurant calque la porte, en espérant qu'ils réagissent, rien, que dalle, nada. Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Crie, hurle… pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps…je les attend rire, glousser a leurs bêtises. Après plus d'1heure je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement. Mon réveil sonne, il est 6h30 du matin, j'ai mal dormis, je me lève. Je prend une douche, et m'habille d'un pantalon gris, d'un col roulé noir, met mes converces, mon poignet me lance, je le regarde, il est violet qui tire vers le vert et le bleu, un sacré hématome, remet un bandage sur mon poignet après de l'avoir masser avec de la crème. Je descends dans le salon, le sol est jonchet de bouteilles vides. Ils ne sont pas, je remonte à l'étage pour voir s'ils dorment dans la chambre d'ami….non.  
Ils n'ont pas dormis ici…. Je m'avance vers la porte d'entré, elle est ouverte…Je suis abasourdis, ils sont partis en laissant la maison ouverte… sous je choque je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa. Comment ont-ils pu m'oublier comme ça…Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passe l'incompréhension diminue pour faire place à la colère. Je me lève prend un thé, bah oui autant évité le café…je me prépare pour partir au lycée je ferme la maison, ouvre le garage…. Plus de moto…mes yeux s'arrondissent… _plus de moto…. Plus de moto …._ _ **PLUS DE MOTO**_ hurlais-je !

Je hurle, tape du point contre le mur

 _ **« Mais qu'ils sont c*n ! Mais qu'ils sont C*N »**_

Je baisse les bras, j'irais au lycée a pieds, si je reste là je vais les tu*r !  
Je sorts alors du jardin, ferme le portail. Et m'avance sur la route du lycée, Ma main droite me fait mal, il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allait doucement.  
Je regarde ma main, elle est en sang. Je soupire. Après plus ou moins 3 quart d'heure de route je fini par arriver au lycée. Je déambule dans les couloirs sans même savoir où je vais, je marche, c'est tout…

_Bonjour Parker…. Tu es drôlement en retard aujourd'hui….

Je me retourne,

_Bonjour Nathaniel…  
_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es toute bizarre…

J'allais me recoiffer avec ma main quand Nathaniel me l'a pris

_Mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? Vien je te conduis à l'infirmerie.

Je le suivi sans dire un mot sans même protester, je le suit, mon regard dans le vide. Dans l'infirmerie il me fait m'asseoir sur un des lits, j'ai le regard vide. Il passe sa main douce sur mon visage pour essuyais mes larmes qui coulaient sans même m'en apercevoir. Il ne dit rien, il reste là à côté de moi…  
L'infirmière arrive, Nathaniel lui montre ma main, elle me regarde, son joli sourire laisse place à une expression triste.

_Parker ? Me dit-elle

Je lève les yeux vers elle, ils s'engorgent de larmes.

_Allons … Nous allons arranger cette main et ce poignet et tout ira mieux…

Elle désinfecta ma main, me mit un pansement, regarda ma main gauche et refit le bandage comme il faut… elle me donna un calmant pour me détendre et me laissa aller en cour. Je marcher doucement. Arriver devant la porte, je toquer, j'entendit le professeur s'avançait vers la porte et l'ouvrit

_Melle Lewwis ? ….tout va bien ?

J'acquiesça de la tête, et me laissa entrer dans la classe. Je m'avancer vers ma place, je pouvais entendre les autres élèves parler mais je m'en moquer. Installer a ma place, je fis un tour rapide de la classe…là… ils étaient là….. Endormis sur leurs tables…mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me mordais les doigts pour crier de rage…je devenais rouge écarlate, ma respiration se fit allante, je suffoquer de colère, les larmes montèrent rapidement,

_Melle Lewwis…ça va ? Me demanda le professeur

A son intervention, tout empira, je portais une main à ma gorge l'autre s'agrippa à la table, je voyais trouble…..  
A mon réveille, j'étais a nouveau à l'infirmerie, Isis a mes côté, le visage inquiet.

_Isis ? Où suis-je ?

_Parker ! Tu m'a fais peur ! On est a l'infirmerie…tu t'es évanouie en cours…mais qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?

Je ne su pas quoi lui dire, je restais silencieuse.

_Bon, écoute, je vois bien que tu n'a pas très envie d'en parlais, mais il faut que je te dise que Castel était très inquiet ainsi que le nouveau….me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux, bon je dois malheureusement te laisser.

Elle déposa un bises sur mon front et sortis.  
Comment pouvaient-t-ils s'inquiéter, alors quelques minutes avant ils ne pensaient pas a moi ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il était sincère hier soir ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Ont ne se connaient que depuis quelques heures, à quoi pensais-je ? Un sourire triste apparu sur mes lèvres, une larme coulait. Je m'enfouis sous les draps, un sanglot sort. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche… Non je ne veux pas qu'on m'entende….Des larmes se ruèrent sur mes joues…Pourquoi….pourquoi pleurés-je pour lui ? Pourquoi…pour eux ? Alors que visiblement ils s'en moquent ! Je me mis en boule, les genoux contre ma poitrine, et m'endormis.


	8. Chapter 7

L'infirmière me réveilla, il était 10h, Isis était elle aussi là, me tendant ma main.

_Vien, on va se détendre…

Je la suivis. Je la regardais, elle était coiffée d'une nappe qui retombé sur son épaule. Elle m'a emmenais dans la salle de musique, elle m'expliqua que le professeur autorisait les élèves a jouer, seulement si il retrouvait la classe propre a son retour. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et me dit

_Vas-y défoule toi, choisi un instrument et laisse libre cours a tes émotions. Visiblement tu garde beaucoup trop en toi, me dit-elle en regardant les pieds, et se n'est pas bon….

Je soupirai, la pris dans mes bras

_Merci Isis, d'elle là….murmurais-je, Merci d'être mon amie…

Elle me pris a son tour des ses bras.  
Je me dirigeais vers la petite scène, observais tout les instruments se trouvant dans la salle.  
Après avoir hésitée, je pris une guitare électrique. Ses couleurs étaient flamboyantes. J'allumai l'ampli, m'approche du micro, je pris une grande inspiration.

video/x1j69_evanescence-my-immortal-video_news

 _ **Je laisse couler toute ma colère, ma tristesse, ma peine, mes peurs, mes angoisses sortirent. Je ne voulais plus les retenir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je me retenais, trop longtemps que je me montrais forte, trop longtemps que je les retenais. Une larme coule, roule sur ma joue. Je ne peux me retenir, il faut que ça sorte… ma grand-mère, mes parents, mon frère… lui qui ne semble pas m'aimais autant que je l'aime… les questions s'enchaînent dans ma tête… pourquoi…pourquoi autant d'indifférence… pourquoi m'a tu abondonnait …je ne demandait que ta présence auprès que moi…grandir prés de ton ombre protecteur… mais tu es partis sans me dire adieux…sans en savoir la raison… tu es partis me laissant dans ce monde d'adultes sans piète… je t'en veut … je te hais pour ça… Tu as était égoïste… tu n'as penser qu à toi… alors je vivrais sans toi…je te laisse dans mon ombre…je vous laisse dans mon ombre… je vous abandonne a mon tour sans me retourner… Castiel… Castiel….Je dois dire adieux a sa peau…son odeur… son regard…son souffle chaud…. ses lèvres sur mon cou… son regard me brûlant ma peau… le désir qui fait naître quand il est prés de moi… non… je ne veux pas… ils ne m'auront pas … je ne craquerais pas…je serais forte, … je me relèverais…. me redresserais après avoir cicatrisais…. Ils ne gagneront pas…. je ne vivrais plus jamais seule…je m'entourerais d'amies sur qui je peux compter… S'ayais… mes larmes se déversent a flots…ma vision est bouillait … je me vides de toutes ces souffrances qui me ronge à l'intérieur… je ne veux vivre que pour le présent… me tourner vers l'avenir…construire mes rêves…les réaliser… avec vous ou sans vous…. mon cœur s'accélère … je ferme les yeux…savoure ce moment de bien-être… je sais ce que je veux …vivre heureuse… je le mérite autant que vous …alors adieux Duncan…. Castiel… adieux… Castiel… adieux….Castiel… non je peux pas … je le veux… le désir…. Son corps… ses bras si rassurant… non … je veux pas qu'une autre fille te touche… que tu l'a touche… que tu l'a désir comme je te désir…je ne peux pas t'imaginait avec une autre…non je ne le supporterais pas… tout s'embrouille dans ma tête… je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus … je ne suis plus moi-même depuis hier…que m'a tu fais ? J'ai bauds me débattre, essayais de remonter a la surface…. pour respirer… tu as pris dans tes filets… tu m'as enchaînais… tu m'as envoûter ….Où est tu ? Avec qui ? pense tu vraiment a moi ? T'inquiète tu vraiment pour moi ? Où ne serait ce qu'illusion ? M'entend-tu ? M'entend-tu ? où est-tu ? …. je me vide…je me vide… je suis vidais… je veux vivres avec vous… retenais moi…. Attrapais moi…. Je laisse libre cours a mes pulsions … chante a plein voix … je veux que vous entendiez… m'entendez vous ?…mes doigts s'agitent sur la guitare, sa résonance me fais de heureuse…**_

Ma main tien toujours le micro, la tête baissait, les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, je suis fatiguée, épuisée.  
Isis est là assise, ne bouge pas, pleures, un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge, je relève la tête, elle me sourit.  
Elle a comprit ma peine, mon désarroi, elle me rejoint sur scène et me prend dans ses bras. On entend des pas qui court, la porte était restée ouverte, je pose la guitare, et sortons en courant avant qu'on nous voie. Nous partîmes nous cacher dans les toilettes des filles et refermas de suite la porte. Nous reprenions notre souffle quand, Isis me regarda un peu perplexe

_Pourquoi on es partis en courant ?

Je la regardai interloquée, mis mon index sur la bouche

_Heu…bah heu…. C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi ?

Nous nous mimes a rires. Un fou rire s'empare de nous, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter. Nous décidions de sortir enfin de notre cachette et nous dirigions vers la cour quand on croisa Lysandre, Castiel et d'autres collègues…Ils semblaient parlés de nous….enfin…des personnes qui chanter il y a peu….  
Nous ralentîmes pour écouter sans nous faire prendre à être des curieuses. Nous faisions donc semblant de parler et tendions les oreilles….

_ Zut la pièce est vide !Râlât Castiel  
_ Je me demande qui chantais ? S'interrogeât Lysandre d'un air pensif  
_Je ne sais pas, mais cette personne a une voix….commença Dunan  
_Mouais….enfin… c'est pas une raison pour utiliser ma guitare….s'agace Castiel

Isis me regarda avec des yeux rond… je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur. Elle pris mon bras se retourna vers les garçons

_ Salut, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire…  
_ Ah salut, les filles, répondit Lysandre, vous avez entendu ?

J'eu un hoquet de surprise…et si ils avais compris qu'on les écouter ?

_Entendu quoi ? Ajouta Isis

_Bah la fille qui chantait tien…lança Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel…  
_Ha… heu, Isis me regarda en haussant les épaule, ça… continua-t-elle, Oui bien sûr comment ne pas entendre… elle jouais tellement fort, fit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.  
_ Ca va Isis ? Demanda Lysandre  
_Oui bien sûr…mais vous l'avez trouver comment cette fille ?  
_On ne la pas vu…elle était déjà partit quand on est arrivés …dit Duncan, comment veux-tu qu'on te dise comment est-elle physiquement ?

Je me tapa le front avec la main, exaspérais par la réponse de mon idiot de frère…

_Hum, je ne pense pas que c'est à ce genre de détails que faisait allusion Isis…. Répliquât Lysandre

Un soupire m'échappa. Quand je remarquai que Catsiel et Duncan me regardait, je me raclai la gorge et je regardai ma montre…

_Ho mince, m'écriais-je….  
_Quoi ? Interrogea Castiel

Je le regarda et m'apprêtais à lui répondre, quand un cri strident se fit entendre…

_HI, Castelounet…

Ambre arrivait vers nous, perchait sur ses talons, en se déhanchant un peu trop à mon goût.

_Coucou Castiel, dis j'ai des place pour allez voir les Winged Skull….Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je manquais de m'étouffais, quand elle ajouta

_Bien sûr si tu préfères sortir avec…

Elle n'eu pas finit sa phrase que Castiel pris sa place…

_ C'est bon je ne vais passer à côté de ça ! Même si tu m'énerves !  
_Hum, ajouta-elle, il y a bien sûr une condition….

Ah bah ça m'aurait étonné ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a dans la tête….  
Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui murmura des paroles que je ne pu entendre.

_bon je dois vous laisser, fis-je, je dois aller au club de dessin.  
_Ah je pensais que tu irais au club de musique, remarqua Duncan  
_HUM, je ne sais pas…je n'est pas encore choisi … allez a plus tard….

Je tournai les talons, bouillant de rage….

 _Voilà …je suis jalouse… et de Ambre en plus…. Elle allait sortir avec Castiel…. Non, il n'est pas si bête…il n'irait pas jusqu'à la pour une place de concert…même si c'est pour les Winged Skull ! Les Winged Skull ? Ooooh j'espère qu'il va dire non…_  
je regarda discrètement par-dessus mon épaule, elle était encore suspendu a son cou, _mais elle va finir par le lâcher oui ?_

_Parkeeeerrrrrr

Je sursaute, j'écarquille les yeux, fais trois pas en arrière…Castiel me regarde et tourne la tête pour voir qui viens de m'appeler.

_Oh non d'un mammouth sans sel ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? M'écriais-je.

La personne en question ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et me pris dans ses bras s'en que je ne puisse rien faire. Mes yeux se dirigea vers Castiel, qui de la où j'étais je pouvais qu'il n'était pas contents puis il se tourna vers ambre.


	9. Chapter 8

Il lui parlât a l'oreille, je pouvais deviner qu'elle étais contente et ils parient tous les deux semble vers leurs cours.

_Non mais lâche moi Tom !  
_He ben on n'est pas contente de votre son copain ?  
_Mon EX tu veux dire !  
_Allez ne boude pas….  
_QU….QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi ? Allez barre toi, hurlais-je en le poussant.

Arrivais devant la salle de dessin, je m'arrêta quelque second pour reprendre mon souffle quand une jeune fille qui me fixait m'accosta

_Tu vas bien ?

Je relevai la tête.

_Oh oui, je suis juste un peu essoufflée…  
_Bien t'en mieux, me dit-elle en me souriant, je m'appelle violette.  
_Parker…  
_Parker ? Tu es la nouvelle ?  
_Heu oui…  
_Isis nous a parler de toi…elle voulait te présente à la pose de 10h…

Je lui souris, elle ouvrit la Porte et on entras. Après que tous les élèves se soient installaient à leurs places, le professeur vient vers moi.

_Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle...  
_ ... (en faite je n'ai pas le temps de répondre)  
_je suppose que tu viens pour choisir le club dans lequel tu t'inscriras…  
_ ... (elle est vraiment rapide cette prof)  
_Je te propose de t'installer a un chevalet, et de dessiner se qui te passe par la t^te, comme ça je pourrais évaluée ton niveau…  
_ Heu bien d'accord…  
_bon parfais installe toi a côté de violette…

Ce que je fis sans attendre. Dessiner se qui se passe par la tête… là en se moment c'est Castiel contre cette pimbêche de Ambre…. Mais bon je ne vais pas dessiner ça quand même…Violette voyant que je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration, se proposa de m'aider.

_Alors as-tu une passion ?  
_Hum la musique….mais je ne vais pas peindre une guitare…  
_Non c'est sûr… Tu n'as pas d'animal ? Moi, il m'arrive dessiner des oiseaux quand je suis sans inspiration devant ma feuille…  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée…merci

Elle me souris et repris son œuvre.

Devant mon tableau blanc, je pris mon fuseau noir et me suis mise se a dessiner Macbeth et démon couchée l'un contre l'autre…Je me sentais bien…La sonnerie de la pause de 10h plus que je ne l'aurais voulu…Je ranger donc mes affaires et Violette m'attendait dans le couloir.

_Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle  
_Eh bien je dois avouer que j'hésite beaucoup avec la musique, lui répondis-je en nous avançant vers la cour.  
_Hum …oui si tu aime autant la musique que le dessin… pourquoi choisir ?  
_Comment ça ?  
Tu n'est pas obligeait de choisir…tu peut prendre les deux sauf que tu aura 1h de chaque pendant la semaine…  
_Hum, je n'y avais pas pensé…

Arriver sur le seuil de la porte menant dans la cour, Violette me montra du doigt où étaient les filles. Nous nous avançâmes vers, mais semblaient pas nous remarquaient.

_Salut, fit Violette.  
_Oh salut on ne vous a pas entendu… donc tu es sûr de toi Kim ? C'est quand même bizarre de lui…  
_Oui je sais, je n'en reviens toujours pas…  
_Mais de quoi parler vous ? demanda Violette  
_Tu n'est pas au courant ? C'est Castiel…  
_Vous parlais de Casteil ? Demandais-je surprise...  
_Oui, alors vous n'étés pas au courant ?  
_Non, fit-on ensemble Violette et moi. J'avalai une gorgés d'eau de la bouteille que je venais d'achetais pendant que Kim continua son histoire  
_Bien voilà Castiel sort avec Ambre !  
Je manqua de m'étouffée, toussa un bon coup avant de reprendre la discutions  
_Quoi ?  
_OUI ! Il a accepter de sortir avec elle, pour avoir la place de concert….  
_Mais tu es sûr ?demanda Peggy  
_Oui … de plus il semblerait que Ambre est posée une condition… il doit sortir avec elle jusqu'au concert…. Et il a lieu de 1mois et demi !

Je regardais Isis qui me signe que oui avec la tête, je n'en revenais pas… Peggy se leva, tapa la table de sa main et déclara

_Je vais éclaircir cette histoire…. C'est louche tout ça ! Et partis en direction des garçons.

Isis me prit le bras

_Peggy participe au journal de l'école, c'est la première à être a l'affûts des scoop….Mélodie qui marche a côté de Violette que tu connais déjà, est délégué de classe, et travaille souvent avec Nathaniel…. Kim, elle, est inscrite au club de basket, et sort avec Dajan, Il ne manque plus qu'à te présenter Rosalya.

Je la regardais, son visage était si sérieux...On arriva prés des garçons qui semblaient attendre Castiel .Peggy commença son « interrogatoire » sans prendre de gans…

_Alors comme ça Castiel sort avec la fille à maman ?  
_Heu, fit Lysandre un peu gêné, bien il semblerait que oui…  
_Il semblerait ? Ajouta-t-elle, c'est oui ou c'est non ?  
_Je ne comprend pas, reprend Kim, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il ne l'a supportait pas…  
_C'est se qu'on croyaient aussi…visiblement on se trompaient, fit Jade  
_Mais c'est complètement dingue, hurla Peggy en levant les bras au ciel.

Je les écoutais parlais sans réussir a comprendre, mon cerveau était rester bloquer sur »Castiel sort avec Ambre », je n'en revenais pas…Je faisais tout pour empêcher les larmes de monter, j'essayais de ralentir mon cœur qui s'était emballer.

_Vous complotaient derrière mon dos ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils  
_Nan bien sûr que nan. Répondit Jade.

Ambre était accrochée à son bras comme une sensu affamée, rien que cette image me donna envie de vomir…Quand Ambre me remarqua, elle sera de plus belle le bras de Castiel qui le remarqua et le fit sourire. _J'y crois pas… il se réjouit de la voir me narguer…_  
Je bouille littéralement a l'intérieur…mais or de question de le montrer ! Une idée me vînt….

_Alors comme ça tu sors avec Ambre ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.  
_Ouaip

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

_Bin félicitation Ambre…..  
_Quoi, pourquoi tu la félicite ?  
_Bah elle a eu se qu'elle voulait…non ? Bah oui il parait que ça fait des mois qu'elle essaie…dit-je en me tournant vers la serre, elle a fait preuve de ténacité, alors que….  
_ Que QUOI ? Rétorqua-t-il agaçé  
_Bah tu as céder pour une place de concert… dis-je en haussant les épaules, c'est que je ne penser pas que tu serais ceux genre de mecs qui laisse ses principes pour si peu, enfin… c'est rien … tu ne fais que de baissé tout simplement dans mon estime…après tout.

Je savais que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort….je restais donc sur mes arrières en guettant sa réaction prête a partir en courant. Mais rien… pas de réaction….rien du tout….rien du tout ? Je me retourne…. Oh là là c'était pires que ce que j'avais prévue…Il avait fermé ses yeux, ses sourcils sautés son corps s'était raidi de colère, il serrait tellement fort ses poings que les plis de ses doigts étaient blanc, sa respiration allante. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, je regardai Isis qui avait les yeux ronds avec un aire un peu terrifiée. Elle me pris mon sac des mains et pu entendre Lysandre chuchotée _« cour aussi vite que tu peux ! »_  
je déposais mes yeux une dernière fois sur Castiel. Dans tout ce qu'il a pu marmonner, je n'ai réussies qu'a entendre _« cours, vite, si, veut, pas, mourir »_  
J'écarquillais les yeux, et partis aussi vite de je pouvais. Castiel me courrais après en hurlant _« je vais te le faire regrettais ! »_  
. Une course effrénée commença, on traversa la serre, le gymnase, fit le tour de la cour, et continua notre course dans les couloirs. Heureusement que je faisais régulièrement du sport, sinon je serais déjà morte ! Nous croisâmes Nathaniel, que j'évitais de justesse mais qui, heureusement pour moi, fit tomber Castiel, se qui me donna quelques mètres d'avance et, je pu me cacher, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa course en hurlant mon prénom. Enfermé, cachée dans les toilettes des filles, je reprenais mon souffle, une main sur ma bouche pour cachée ma respiration allante et une main sur mon cœur, qui battait si vite, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine…, Des pas se rapprochés lentement et s'arrêta derrière la porte où je me tenais. J'arrêtai de respirer.

_Hum tu cours vite, dit-il en reprenant son souffle difficilement, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici toute la journée…  
_Pourquoi pas, c'est les toilettes des filles, si suffis que je dise que je suis malade…genre la gastro…répliquais-je aussi exténuée que lui…

Un sourire se figea sur son visage

_ Ouaip peut être, mais il faudra bien que tu reviennes en classe un jour ou l'autre…  
_ Je peux toujours prendre des cours par correspondance…  
_Tu as réponse à tout…  
_Quand il s'agit de ma survie …oui…  
_Survis ? Je n'allais pas te tuer non plus…  
_hum, non tu tiens trop a voir les Winged Skull…

_... (Soupir)  
_Tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
_ De quoi ? Que tu es fauché ? Que ta seul issus est de sortir avec une nana que tu ne supportes pas… au lieu de demander un peu d'aide a ce qui le ferait sans hésiter…  
_... (Appui sa tête sur la porte)  
_non en effet je ne peux pas comprendre…

Je me leva, ouvris la porte qui le fit tomber en arrière. Je m'accroupis prés de lui, enleva une mèche qui cachait ses yeux en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je lui souris

_Amuse toi bien à ce concert avec ta nouvelle petite amie, dis-je en sortant.

Il se redressa et me regarda partir ne sachant pas quoi dire… puis il se décida…

_Parker….

Je m'arrêta de marcher, baissa la tête, une larme roula sur une de mes pommettes, me mordillant la lèvres. Il ne dit plus rien … non …Ambre était en face de moi…avec son air triomphant… J'effaça rapidement mes larmes, me tourna vers lui, lui fit mon plus beau sourire

_Aller, va la rejoindre… elle n'attend que ça… moi je n'espère …

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, ma gorge se serra en voyant son visage… Comment décrire son visage… sans expression, comme il avait perdu quelque chose, le regard dans le vide. Je l'ai laissé là, seul, avec elle, qui c'était empresser de le rejoindre. Mon cœur se serra à se rompre… elle le prenait dans ses bras… lui caressait les cheveux… effleurait ses lèvres. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, quand une main douce vint les essuyaient.


	10. Chapter 9

_Lysandre, fis-je d'une voix cassé  
_Vien, il me pris dans ses bras, ça va s'arrangeait…allez vient on a cour…

Il m'aida a me lever, essuya les dernières larmes qui persistaient a couler. Comment ais-je fais pour tomber amoureuse aussi vite ? N'ai pas retenue la leçon avec Tom ? A croire que non… Je regarde Lysandre, il me porte a lui tout seul, mes jambes sont trop faible…un sanglot m'échappe. Nous arrivons devant la salle de SVT, nous entrâmes et nous installons au fond. Je réunis toutes mes forces pour arrêter ce torrent de larmes. Les élèves arrivent au fur et a mesure, ensuite c'est le professeur qui arrive et ferme la porte. Elle fait l'appel. On remarque avec Lysandre que Castiel n'est pas venu. Le cour passa d'une lenteur… 2h d' SVT ! La sonnerie retentit enfin ! Mon prochain cour était les math, mince je suis avec Castiel…..en sortent de Svt, je croisa Castiel, en me voyant celui-ci me fit signe qu'il voulait me parler. _Mince, mince, mince ! Je ne veux pas !_  
Je marche vite pour le semer, pour l'éviter et ça fonctionne. Enfin je devrais dire qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas le voir. Il n'a pas du apprécier, il n'est pas venu en cour d'ailleurs… Midi arriva .Lysandre voulait m'accompagner au self, mais je lui répondis que je mangeais avec les filles. Il me sourit et s'en alla rejoindre Castiel qui était sûrement dans la cour. En effet les filles m'attendaient aux portes.

_Hey Parker ! Exclama Peggy  
_ Comment allez vous? Leurs demandais-je  
_Bah nous ça vas ! C'est à nous de te demandaient ça ! Castiel était fous de rage !  
_ Il ne s'est rien passer !  
_Mais tu dit qu'il t'a rien fait ? Même pas une mauvaise blague ?  
_Non  
_Mais… il n'a rien dit, pas d'insulte ? Pas de jurons que seul Castiel est rois ?  
_Non  
_Il ne t'a pas coincé dans ton vestiaire ? Pas de douche froide dans les toilettes ?  
_Non, rien de tout ça… il s'est juste arrêté de courir, il était épuisé, à bout de souffle … comme moi.  
_Dingue !

Sur ceux ont alla se prendre un plateau et allâmes manger. Nous étions en pleines discutions comme les soldes qui n'allaient pas tardait, des chanteurs à la mode et bien sûr Ambre et Castiel et le fameux concert !  
En parlant d'elle justement, là voila pointer son nez !

_TOI ! dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Je relevai la tête un peu surprise de cette nouvelle attaque… mais qu'est qu'elle me voulait encore… Je n'ai pas parlé à Castiel depuis plus de 2h, je l'évite pour ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile…

_Ecoute moi bien, fit-elle, Castiel est a moi !

Alors que je n'écoutais pas son énième recommandation de la journée…QUAND…QUOI…mais c'est quoi ça ? Elle …elle vient de renversée quelle que chose sur moi…aahhh ça dégouline… j'en ai de partout…mes cheveux, mon décolleter…je lève la tête… je n'en revient pas elle vient de me renversée du carpaccio sur la tête !Je n'en revient pas… mais c'est quoi son problème ? Je me relève doucement pour éviter d'en mettre par tout, je me regarder, mon pull, mon jean…

_C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens !lâcha-t-elle en levant un doigt.

Je regarda autour de moi, tout le monde nous regardaient… sauf…Castiel, il na pas du apprécier que je l'évite… Je pouvais voir Lysandre lui parlait, il fronça davantage les sourcils…je l'observais sans écouter les paroles d'Ambre…mais il n'eu aucun gestes, aucun regards vers moi ! Je soupirais. Voyant que je ne l'écoutait pas, Ambre me gifla, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu… elle m'a gifler ! Mes cheveux suivaient le mouvement de mon visage, ils volaient. Surprise par son geste, je perdis l'équilibre et me retiens de justesse avec la table voisine a la notre….Les yeux grand ouvert, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je serra le point prête à la frapper, en une fraction de seconde, j'ai pu voir plusieurs élèves se levé…Nathaniel, Lysandre et Castiel… les yeux me piquer, ils étaient engorgeaient de larmes, ma respiration allantes, pourquoi ce sont –il levaient hein ? Pourquoi, quand c'est elle qui est sur le point d'être frappée ? Je lève le bras, m'apprêter a donné mon coup quand la directrice se fit entendre…

_Melle lewwis !

Je m'arrêtai net de mon geste à quelque centimètre de son visage.

_Melle Lewwis, je vous prierais de venir dans mon bureau d'ici 5 mn s'il vous plaie.  
_Bien madame…  
_Quand a vous Melle Stenfort, veuillez vous rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau !  
_Mais Madame, essaya t-elle de se justifier.  
_ Pas de « mais » hurla t-elle, Melle Lewwis j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas de véhicule aujourd'hui…. Je vous suggère de vous trouver un camarade qui accepte de vous emmener chez pour que vous puissez vous changer…

Castiel allait se lever quand Kim le devança

_Je te conduirais, me dit-elle  
_Bien passer d'ici 5mn j'aurais fait votre autorisation de sortie.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle ne retourna vers moi

_Penser a remercié Mr Anderson, qui grâce a lui, votre retard de ce matin n'est pas été retenu !

J'acquise de la tête, je me tournais vers Castiel, il était déjà sortis.  
J'allait aux toilettes avec les filles pour enlever le maximum de carpaccio, puis me rendîmes avec kim au bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci avait déjà fait les bons et l'avait donnée à la secrétaire. Nous les prîmes, on pouvaient l'entendre hurler sur Ambre…on se dirigea vers la sortie quand Kim me donna un léger coup de coude, je regardais dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquer…Castiel adossé a un arbre, accompagné de Lysandre, nous suivait du regard. Je m'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder…il est vraiment beau…kim me rappel qu'on a qu'1h, je la rejoint donc dans sa voiture et partîmes chez moi.

_Enfin chez moi, je vais prendre une douche, regarde le télé si tu veux  
_ok, prend ton temps…

Je montais vite dans la salle de bain, me déshabilla et file sous la douche. L'eau se déverse sur ma peau, je ferme les yeux et le visage de Castiel apparaît. J'ouvre immédiatement mes paupières, surprise, je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas, il est avec Ambre…Après m'être laver je me dirige vers ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire…

_Kim !  
_Ouais ?  
_ Je sais pas quoi mettre  
_J'arrive !

Elle monta rapidement l'escalier, me rejoint dans ma chambre, jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ma garde-robe

_Il va falloir faire du shopping p'tite !  
_ Ouais je sais…  
_Bon, tu peux mettre se débardeur avec ce jean…et tien ce pull rouge a col rond. Ca va donner !

J'ai mis ce que Kim avait sortis avec des ballerines rouge, pour le maquillage Kim me fit un smooky noir, avec les lèvres légèrement rosé. Elle me lissa les cheveux. Enfin prêtes, on retourna au lycée. Nous descendons de la voiture et entrâmes dans la cour. J'avançais doucement, vers nos amies qui nous attendaient prés de Castiel. Plus je m'approchais de lui plus mon cœur battait vite.

_ Hey Parker, cette tenue fait ressortir tes yeux !Me dis gentiment Lysandre  
_Chut, lui fis-je en posant mon index sur sa bouche, tu vas me faire rougir ! Il sourit.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous avions sport alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase. Arrivaient là-bas, nous allions nous changer dans les vestiaires. On discutait tranquillement quand le professeur agassé par notre lenteur nous appela.

_Bon maintenant que ces jeunes filles se sont données la peine de nous rejoindre on va pourvoir commençaient ! Melle Lewwis, l'infirmière m'a donné votre dispense, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur les estrades en attendant.

Sans attendre je m'installai sur le premier rang, le regard égaré, perdu dans mes pensés quand Ambre m'arracha de ce moment de solitude visiblement encore en colère par sa réprimande de la directrice.

_Regardait là, n'est telle pitoyable, la pauvre fifille abandonnait par ses parents qui préfère voyageaient que de rester vivre avec elle ! Regardait là pleurais parce que j'AI Castiel…n'est telle lamentable ? Ah ma pauvre Parker, regarde toi avec tes poignets tout abîmés par ta tentative… enfin… tu n'a rien…. Et moi j'ai tout ! fit elle contente de son cirque et en se serrant contre Castiel.

Ma réaction ? Un fou rire…elle devait avoir peur de moi pour essayais de me mettre plus bas de terre ! Mais un fou rire comme pas possible, j'en pleurais ! Le prof ne réagissait pas quand il me vit me levais en s'essuyant les yeux et me dirigeais vers Ambre.  
Je me posta devant elle, riant encore de sa bêtise et releva la tête. Quand elle vit mon regard, elle perdra très vite son sourire narquois et eu le réflexe de s'accrocher davantage au bras de Castiel qui me regarder. Je haussa un sourcil, alors elle avait vraiment peur de moi…je serra le poing prêtes a la frappée quand une main chaude se posa sur ma nuque, Lysandre ? Non il est a côté de Castiel… mais qui ? Duncan ? Non plus, il parlait avec une fille de la classe. Cette main m'attira contre son torse, un bras musclé entoura mes frêles épaules et senti un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Mes yeux se fixa sur Castiel, a qui le regard était devenu noir…Je regarda ensuite Lysandre et pu lire sur ses lèvres « Nathaniel »… Mais que fais t-il ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Le rouge monta très vite aux joues, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout a Castiel. Je tournai la tête pour voir Nathaniel … grossière erreur ! Nos lèvres….effleuraient….J'écarquillais les yeux et rougissais un peu plus. Il serra son étreinte, me rapprochant de lui, rapprochant donc nos lèvres… un baiser… volé…devant Castiel. J'étais fichu, condamnée, morte, enterrée. Castiel repoussa Ambre, Nathaniel, desserra son étreinte et fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon décolleté. Devant Castiel, il devenait si différent, si provocateur… je le regardais, lui aussi, son regard était noir. Je les suivaient des yeux, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre…prés a se battre, les points serraient. Mais qu'est ce qui leurs prend maintenant…J'étais complètement paumée, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Nathaniel était dans le gymnase ? Pourquoi il provoque Castiel, il est malade ! Puis pourquoi m'utilisée moi ? Bon c'est sûr, il aurait eu plus de mal, avec Ambre… enfin bref… Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai tout de même des sentiments !  
Monsieur LANDRE se décida (enfin !) à intervenir :

_ Bon visiblement, vous étés d'humeur combative, alors faites le sur le terrain de basket ! Vous deux faites les équipe, en désignant Castiel et Nathaniel.

Mais il est bête ou cas se prof ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! Comment est ce que ça pu déraper aussi vite ? Après de mettre a nouveau assise sur les estrades a la demande du prof, j'apporta mes doigts sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, mon cœur battait la chamade, est ce qu'il se battaient pour moi ? Non, pourquoi ? C'est idiot, je n'en vaut pas le peine…je dépose ma main sur mon cœur, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il bat si vite, est ce pour le baiser volé, ou est ce parce que Castiel semble être jaloux ? Un long soupire sortis de mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, en bruit de fond je pouvais entendre le match qui avait commencé, les pas qui faisaient des aller retour, des ricanements quand, j'imagine facilement, Castiel marquer un panier et des grognements de celui-ci quand c'est Nathaniel qui marquait. Le match était serré. Lors de la pose imposée par Mr Landre, les filles étaient venues me rejoindre sur les estrades.

_C'est pas vrais, je suis toute essoufflée ! Râlât Kim, il font de ce match, un jeu perso…j'ai pas envie d'y retourner…  
_C'est vrais ils ne font des passe qu'aux garçons ! Ajouta Mélodie.  
_C'est dingue, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils se conduisent comme ça…dit-je en baissant la tête  
_ Bah, tu sais leur rivalité ne commence pas d'aujourd'hui, nous raconta Mélodie  
_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'agirais d'une histoire de fille ! Ajouta Peggy  
_Vraiment ? Demandais-je surprise, ils sont sortis avec la même fille ? Ils sont pourtant si différents !  
_ Oui c'est vrai, dit Mélodie, Nathaniel était tombé amoureux fou d'une jeune fille qui était dans sa classe, après quelques mois, elle l'a quitté pour aller vers Castiel. Nathaniel ne l'a jamais pardonné, du coup il se plonge dans les études. C'est sa façon de se protéger, un rempare contre Castiel. Mais il semblerais qu'il ai changeait d'avis en te voyant, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle semblait si triste, que je suis venu à me demander si elle ne craquerait pour lui….

_Allez on y va pour la deuxième manche les enfants, cria Mr LANDRE

Et c'étais repartis pour un second round entre Castiel et Nathaniel…ça en devenais lassant… les filles avaient finis par abandonnées, et s'étaient assises sur le côté du terrain pour ne pas gênaient le combat de coqs ! Le prof voyant la situation, décida de tout arrêté, et nous envoya dehors faire du footing. Je suivais donc mes camarades qui avaient commencé à courir sans grand enthousiasme, mais même là, ils testaient leurs endurances. Après une vingtaine de minutes, tous les garçons s'étaient allongés complètement épuisés.  
Mr Landre donna à toutes les filles une bouteille d'eau, qu'on devait apporter aux garçons. Le professeur me passa une crème et un bandage en me désignant Castiel et Nathaniel allongés a côté. Je me dirigeai donc vers les garçons suivis de très prés de Ambre. Au fur et à mesure que j'avancée, je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait donné la crème, Nathaniel se tenait la cheville qui semblait être un peu enflé.


	11. Chapter 10

Arrivé a environs 2 m des garçons, Ambre me prit le bras

_Attend un peu, me dit-elle en brondissant sa bouteille d'eau sous le nez, c'est moi qui le donne à Castiel !  
_Ca vas, je ne vais pas te le piquée ! Puisqu'il doit sortir avec toi jusqu'au concert, je vais lui facilité la tache ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

N'appréciant pas mon sens de l'humour, elle me pinça le bras avec ses ongles, enfin je devrais dire ses griffes !

_Aïe ! Ga….puis je me mordis la lèvre pour évité d'en dire plus.

Je me mis devant Nathaniel et Castiel, leur souris, en tendant la bouteille à Nathaniel en frottant le bras avec ma main. Je me mis a genoux, regardant  
Natnaniel se massait la cheville

_Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Lui demandais-je  
_Disons que si un certain jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ne m'avait pas poussé je ne me serrais pas tordu la cheville !  
_Tu plaisante ? Si tu t'étais occupé de tes affaires rien de cela serait arrivé !  
_Quoi ? Si tu avais contrôlé ta copine, je n'aurais pas eu le besoin d'intervenir !  
_Ma copine ?  
_Ma sœur Ambre ! Hurla t-il en levant les bras aux ciel  
_Ah oui …c'est vrai. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
_Attendaient tout ce cirque c'est a cause de moi ?  
_Oui/Non. Répondaient-il en même temps

Ils s'étaient mis face à face points serraient, fronçant les sourcils visiblement pas content de la réponse de l'autre

_Tu n'avait qu'à faire taire Ambre !  
_Si tu lui passer pas tout ses caprices on aurait pas besoin de la remettre en place !  
_mais vous allez arrêter oui ? M'interposai-je  
_Tu n'avait pas a la prendre dans tes bras et encore moins à l'embrasser !  
_Tu est jaloux ? S'écria Nathaniel en pointant du doigt Castiel.  
Quoi ? T'es dingue ! Allez retour jouer au délégué et lâche nous un peu !  
_Ah mais non ! Je tien a voir comment tu vas gérer la jalousie possessive de ma chère sœur !

Je fronçais les sourcils, légèrement agaçais par leurs comportements

_Vous allez continués encore longtemps ? Sérieux, on diraient 2 gamins qui se bat pour un jouer !  
_Il faut assumé ses actes, hein Castiel ?  
_Tu insinue quoi là ?

Castiel avait son regard noir, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, alors je m'empressais de changer de discussion

_Drôle de cour, leurs dit-je en prenant la cheville de Nathaniel sur mes genoux, n'est ce pas ?

Ambre tendant enfin la bouteille à son « petit ami » s'assit prés de celui-ci et nous écouta.

_J'ai pris beaucoup de choses sur vous….  
_Et comme quoi ? Demanda Castiel énervé  
_Un petit bout de votre passer en commun…  
_Ca na te regarde pas, rétorqua t-il agaçé  
_ _(soupir)_  
Tu n'est pas obligé de m'écoutais, peut très bien aller t'allonger ailleurs, répondis-je en enlevant la chaussure du pied.

Il ne bougea point, un peu énervé que je m'occupe de son rival.

_Vous ne croyais pas que c'est équitable ? Vous connaissaient une partie différente de mon passé, il me semblait juste de vous prévenir, ce que j'avais appris sur vous…  
_Et quelle est cette découverte ? demanda Nathaniel  
_Bien je suppose que ça ne vous plaira pas mais … je sais pourquoi… enfin je sais une partie de l'histoire… qui fait que vous êtes en froid, leur expliquais-je en enlevant la chaussette du talon.

Ils soupiraient tous les deux.

_ Ils n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui aimes qu'on se batte pour elles…  
_Moi si ! Affirma Ambre  
_Mais de toi se n'est pas étonnant, fit Lysandre qui venait de s'assoires a mes côté  
_Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que…  
_Je suis désolais…, me coupa Nathaniel.  
_Bah ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec Castiel… c'est juste que c'était une situation désagréable…chuchotais-je un peu rougissante.

Ils me regardèrent massé la cheville avec un peu de crème…

_Mais qu'est ce que Castiel connait de ton passé ? demanda Lysandre  
_Son frère, dévoila l'intéressé

Un soupire m'échappa.

_Ahaha on parle de moi, fit mon aîné en se frottant la tête et en s'assaillant à côté de Lysandre  
_Mais pourtant vous n'avez pas le même nom !S'exprima Peggy en rejoignant la discussion

Un rire sortis de ma george.

_Oui j'ai changé de nom pour portée celui de mes grands-parents !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, s'allongea.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Mélodie en asseyant a côté de Nathaniel  
_ _(soupire)_  
Qui veut porter le nom de ses parents alors qu'ils vous ignorent complètement ?  
_ Mais tu as changer de mon quand ? S'interrogea Isis qui s'était installait prés de Castiel et Ambre.  
_ Quand on m'on forçait a signer les papiers pour m'émancipé….  
Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes…  
_ Tu avait quelle âge ? demanda Castiel, je sais que pour Duncan il l'ont fait a ses 17ans…

Je regardai Castiel, perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Alors ? Insista t-il, en s'asseyant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, a quelle âge ?  
_16ans….annonçais-je doucement en replaçant la chaussette après d'avoir fait un bandage.  
_Quoi ? Demanda Violette, 16ans… c'est jeune…

Des larmes coulaient involontairement, je remis la chaussure et reposa le pied de Nathaniel doucement, et continua.

_Vous savaient, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse malgré tous, je vivais chez mes grands-parents. Ils m'ont apporter tout ce dont j'avais besoin…Et ils ont fait en sort que je ne manque de rien après leurs départs…je ne suis pas a plaindre !

Je posai mon regard sur mes poignets, un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres.  
Duncan se mit derrière moi, déposa ses mains sur mes épaules et me tire vers lui. Il m'enlaça de ses bras. Après quelques minutes, il porta ses mains sur mes poignets.

_Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

Je vis Castiel se passait une main dans ses cheveux prés a répondre quand je le devançai

_je suis tombée en me promenant avec Macbeth, dis-je en regardant Castiel qui était surprit par ma réponse.  
_ Qui est Macbeth ? Demanda Isis  
_ Mon beauceron….  
_Et pour l'autre poignet ?demanda Nathaniel  
_Des imbéciles ont pris ma moto, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de frapper le mur avec le poing nu, m'exclamais-je en riant, bon maintenant a moi de poser les questions !

Ils me regardaient tous étonnes.

_ Nous t'écoutons, me répondit Lysandre  
_Vas y qu'est ce que tu attend, ajouta Castiel

Toujours dans l'étreinte de mon frère, j'observais mes camarades. Je m'apprêtais à leurs poser mes questions quand on fit interrompu

_ Qu'est que tu fou dans les bras de ce mec ?


	12. Chapter 11

_ Qu'est que tu fou dans les bras de ce mec ?

Je levai la tête

_ Ah ce n'est que toi, dit-je en la baissant  
_Comment ça ce n'est que moi ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?  
_ Rhoo lâche moi !  
_ C'est qui le grincheux ? Me demanda Castiel qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette.  
_Hum ? Personne d'intéressant !...tu fume ?  
_Quoi ? Hurla t-il en levant le poing de rage  
_ Hey mon vieux range ça tu veux ! Ordonna Castiel, puis il repris, de temps en temps…quand je suis énervé.  
_Non mais t'es qui toi ? Hein ? Aller viens Parker on doit parler ! Dit-il en m'arrachant de mon étreinte avec Duncan.  
_ Hey ! Qu'est ce qui te prend bordel ! M'écriais-je  
_Attend tu fais quoi là ? demanda Duncan en se levant  
_ Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Il commença à s'éloigner en me tirant, Castiel se leva brusquement, rejoint de Lysandre et Jade. Ils se mirent à courir et se posta devant nous.

_Ou tu vas comme ça ? Lança Duncan en pointant son doigt vers Tom, hein ? Où te compte amener ma sœur ?  
_ Ta sœur ?  
_ Bah oui imbécile ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! Ordonnais-je en me débattant.

Mais il serra son emprise sur mon poignet, qui sur le coup, je me mordilla la lèvre et grimaçais.

_P*tain lâche là ! Cria Castiel  
_Non ! Elle est ma copina ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !  
_Ta copine ? demanda Castiel surprit  
_Ton ex ! Bordel Tom, ton E. X !  
_Pas question que tu me quittes, dit-il en se tournant vers moi  
_Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te demander ta permission ? Mais sérieux vous avez quoi dans la tronche les mecs, hein ? Vous croyaient vraiment pouvoir faire se que vous voulaient sans subir les conséquences !Tu me trompes avec…  
_Salut Parker.

Cette voix… je la connais…Je me retourne, Tom venait de lâcher ma main.

_Qu'est ce que… Je ne trouver pas les mots, je fronçais les sourcils. Tina… continuais-je, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Elle se dirigea vers Castiel

_C'est ton mec ? Me demanda t-elle, il est mignon.

La peste, elle venait de se coller a lui…Mon regard devint noir de rage... je croisa les bras…C'est pas vrais tout mon passé va se pointer ou quoi ? Il ne manquerait plus que mes parents se pointe et là ça serait le ponpon !

_Merde c'est qui ? S'interrogea Castiel en la repoussant.  
_Quoi, je ne te plais pas ? Elle se tourna vers moi. Hein Parker, que je plais a tous tes mecs….

Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui donner une bonne correction, quand Ambre arriva avec ses acolytes.

_Lâche mon mec ! Ordonna t-elle en poussant Tina plus loin.

Ambre se tourna vers moi

_Mais c'est qui cette pouf ? Me fit telle.

Je fus assez surprise, sa phrase était dénuée de toute agressivité.

_Bah alors ? Répéta-elle  
_Humm disons que…, je cherchais les mots justes il fallais être précises….

Ambre patienta, me voyant réfléchir.

_Bon alors... je ne te demande pas de faire un roman !

Aaaah Ambre et sa courtoisie !

_Disons qu'autrefois, elle était ma meilleure amie…. Dis-je en regardant en l'air, et qu'elle m'a trahis en sortant avec mon copain…  
_Je vois, met son index sur sa bouche trop colorée et continua, je possède plusieurs noms pour ces filles…hum…

Elle énuméra tous les noms qu'elle connaissait pendant que j'acquisée….  
Nos chers camarades nous regardés entrain de discuter comme si tout nos disputes n'avais jamais eu lieux !

_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas repoussée de Castiel ? S'interrompe t-elle.  
_ Enfin Ambre tu m'a interdis d'approcher de Castiel, soit disant qu'il est a toi…il faut savoir se que te veux !Déclarais-je en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Elle soupira, elle regarda Tina qui semblait rien comprendre à notre discussion.

_Quand même ! Ce n'est pas une raison !  
_Ambre ! Mais sérieux… je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir avec toi !Lui dis-je en portant mes mains sur ma tête  
_HUM…. Fit Tina déconcertée  
_Quoi ? Bon ok tu n'est pas aussi jolie que moi… et tu as très peu de chance de séduire Castiel…mais de la à…  
_Ambre…tu m'en fait vois de toutes les couleurs depuis que je suis arrivé parce que je suis souvent en compagnie des garçons… et là tu me demande de défendre « ton territoire » ?

Elle poussa un râlement, Lysandre en profita

_Tu sais, Parker n'as pas tout a fait tords, tu ne seras pas toujours a côté de Castiel, alors que Parker….  
_Quoi Parker ?  
_Bah elle a plus de chance d'être en compagnie de Castiel..  
_Ah et pourquoi, je te prie ?  
_Bah elle est la sœur de Duncan…  
_Quoi ?  
_Et puis elle est mon amie…et…  
_ attend comment ça tu es sa sœur, me demanda t-elle en désignant Duncan du doigt  
_Ambre, tu étais bien avec nous ? Non ? Et c'est que maintenant que tu percutes ?  
_Vous croyaient vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire que d'écouter vos histoires ? Je limer mes ongles !  
_Ambre… répondis-je excédée  
_Ca vas ça vas j'ai compris !

Ambre regarda attentivement, Lysandre comme si ses paroles semblaient teindrent leurs buts…Elle se tourna vers Castiel, qui fit un sursaut de surprise, elle pointa son index sur le nez a Catiel

_Je te préviens, j'autorise Parker à être plus souvent avec toi… bien que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir…je dirais même qu'elle a carte blanche si cette pouf se colle a toi ! Mais attention ! Tu est toujours mon copain jusqu'au concert ! Ce qui implique des règles ! Pas de contacte entre vous, en aucun cas vous devez être seul ! Sur ceux je vous laisse… pour être aussi belle que moi c'est du travaille !

 _Mince alors ! Mon plan a marché ! Me voilà avec l'autorisation officielle d'Ambre…de pouvoir passer du temps avec les garçons sans craindre les conséquences ! Enfin… J'étais comme soulagée, je n'aurais plus à courir pour le fuir !_

Castiel, qui au bout de quelques minutes comprit enfin la chose, eu son petit sourire en coin si machiavéliquement beau ! Un sourire béas se posa sur mon visage, se qui ne lassa point notre rockeur indifférent !

_Bon et si on allait se changeaient ? Suggérais-je  
_Bonne idée, lança Isis, je rêve d'une bonne douche !  
_On a quoi après ? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers le gymnase…  
_Hey, s'exclama Tina, tu fais quoi là ?  
_Bah je vais me changer…pourquoi ?  
_Quoi? Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ?  
_Heu… parler de quoi ?  
_Enfin… de moi et Tom… de notre amitié…de…  
_Il y a rien a dire… vous m'avez trahis, je tourne la page… c'est tout ! Je me retournai…. Alors on a quoi après ?

Peggy me prie de bras

_ Physique… mais le prof est pas là ! Alors on peut aller au club !  
_ Bon c'est l'occasion d'aller voir le club de musique !  
_Parker !  
_Quoi encore Tina ?  
_C'est tout ? Pas plus que ça ?  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Hein ? C'est fini basta !

Mais elle insista lourdement pendant plusieurs minutes. Castiel qui visiblement m'attendait, mis fin à cette discussion parce qu'elle commençais sérieusement a m'énervée

_Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Barre-toi et emmène ton copain avec toi ! Elle ne veut plus de vous ! Et si je vous revoit lui tourner autour, je aurait a faire a moi !Dit-il en me prenant la main et en brondissant son points en l'air.

Les autres s'étaient avançaient voyant Castiel rester prés de moi. Il fit quelques pas rapide pour nous éloigner de Tina et Tom. Quand il jugea la distance suffisante, il ralentit sans pour autant lâcher ma main. En passant, heureusement que Ambre n'était pas là…il venait délibérément enfreindre les conditions !  
Mon cœur battée vite, il me tenait la main… j'hésitais a parler…

_Hum…Castiel ?  
_Hum ?Fit-il en regardant droit devant et en ralentissant davantage.  
_...hum…merci… pour ce matin…  
_Pas de quoi. Me réponds t-il avec un petit sourire en coin

Il semblait être pensif, quelque chose le tracassé…

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je en regardant mes pieds

Un soupire sortis de sa bouche et fronça les sourcils mais ne prononça pas un mot. Je savais bien que quelque chose le chiffonnais mais je n'insistais pas… c'est a Castiel avec qui je parle…  
A quelques mètres devant le gymnase, il s'arrêta regardant toujours droit devant, sa main dans la mienne. Je le regardais asseyant de deviner ses pensées mais rien….

_Bon… je suppose que tu veux te changer ?  
_Hum…oui…

Posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, un regard …intense et tendre, se qui me surpris je dois l'avouer. Il lâcha alors ma main !

_ok on se voit après ?  
_Heu oui oui, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et nous partîmes nous changer dans les vestiaires.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes prés de la salle de musique. Les garçons étaient arrivés avant nous pour pas changer. Ils étaient adossés aux casiers parlant sûrement de musique. Nous marchâmes doucement, les filles en pleines discussions sur leurs chansons qu'elles devaient travailler, moi…en bien…moi…je repensais a Castiel qui, quelques minutes auparavant me tenais la main…en rougissais !  
Arrivées devant la salle, les filles se mirent chacune a côté d'un garçon, j'étais la seule a être entre de fille mais en face de Castiel !

_Alors petite sœur, aurais le plaisir d'entendre ta voix ?  
_Tu chante ? Me demanda Isis  
_On ne peux pas dire que je chante…disons que je fredonne  
_Ne fais pas ta modeste ! Elle va vous épataient ! Elle a une voix de tonnerre !  
_Ha tu m'intrigues ! Déclara Lysandre, tu es obligée de chanter ! N'est ce pas Castirel ?  
_ Ouaip ! Pas le choix !

J'ai pu sentir le rouge sur mes joues monté très vite. Le prof arriva et fut surpris de voir autant d'élèves arriver en avance. Il nous ouvra la porte et je me retrouver embarquer dans le mouvement par mes camarades. Je me présentai au professeur, qui me semblait assez sympa.

_Bonjour Mr…  
_Leroy, dit-il en me souriant, vous êtes la nouvelle, Melle…  
_Lewwys…

Il me regarda souriant de plus belle

_Bien Melle Lewwis, allez vous installer prés de vos camarades et attendant les autres élèves.  
_Bien Mr…

Et je m'exécutai. Je m'apprêter à m'asseoir prés d'Isis mais la main de Lysandre qui me tiré vers lui m'empêcha.

_Alors …comme ça tu chantes ?  
_Bah tu connais Duncan….IL en fait des tonnes pour rien…lui répondis-je en riant  
_Hum….peut être…répliqua en souriant

Les élèves arrivaient petit a petit j'en profitée pour faire un tour de la classe…. Des instruments pleins d'instruments !

_Un saxo… murmurais-je

Je me dirigeais vers l'instrument, je fis glissais mes doigts le long…mon père en jouait comme un dieu…un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres…je continuais mon tour

_une guitare !

Je me précipite dessus

_une folk !

Je me mis a jouer quelques accords, je me sentais bien…je relève la tête, mes yeux se posa sur la guitare électrique qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, je posais délicatement la folk et me dirigea vers elle…elle trôner au milieu de l'estrade brancher a son ampli tel un diamant a mes yeux. Je la pris entre mes mains et l'observait. La classe s'était remplie sans que je m'aperçoive.

_Melle Lewwis ?

Je relevais la tête, c'était le professeur qui s'était assis sur le rebord de l'estrade. Il me souriait.

_Nous feriez vous l'honneur de nous montrer votre talent ? Un camarade de classe m'est fait savoir qu'il aimerait t'entendre chanter….

Je regardais mes amies, ils regardaient tous en l'aire… les coquins !

_Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix…

Je m'avançais devant le micro la guitare électrique en main…. pris une grande inspiration…mon cœur s'affola, mon regard se déposa sur Duncan qui s'était installé sur une chaise complètement détendu avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres…. Son petit côté « grand frère sadique » sortait de temps en temps…grrr je lui ferait bouffer son sourire !  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains….

/traduction-Avril_Lavigne-Smile-lyrics,t73778

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control, ohoh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it  
'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
Rock n' roll

 _Tu sais que je suis une garce folle  
Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie  
Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est perdre le contrôle oh, oh  
Mais tu t'en fous plutôt  
Tu fais avec, fais avec, fais avec  
Parce que tu es ce putain de rock'n'roll déjanté_

You said "hey  
What's your name?"  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said "Hey"  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah

 _Tu as dit "hey  
Quel est ton nom ?"  
Il a suffi d'un regard et  
Maintenant je ne suis plus la même  
Ouais tu as dit 'hey"  
Et depuis ce jour  
Tu as volé mon cœur et tu es le seul en cause  
Ouais_

Refrain:  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile

 _Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Cela fait un moment que  
Tous les jours et toutes les choses  
Je ressens cela  
Et maintenant  
Tu te retournes complètement  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il me faut  
La raison pourquoi  
Je souris_

Last night I blacked out, I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
Oh oh  
I Woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

 _La nuit dernière, j'ai eu un blanc, je crois.  
Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ?  
Je me souviens t'avoir emballé mais ensuite ? oh oh  
Je me suis réveillé avec un nouveau tatouage  
Ton nom était sur moi et mon nom était sur toi  
Je referais bien ça encore une fois_

You-ou said "hey (hey)  
What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
And since that day, (since that day)  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah

 _Tu as dit "hey  
Quel est ton nom ?"  
Il a suffi d'un regard et  
Maintenant je ne suis plus la même  
Ouais tu as dit 'hey"  
Et depuis ce jour  
Tu as volé mon cœur et tu es le seul en cause  
Ouais_

Refrain:  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile

 _Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Cela fait un moment que  
Tous les jours et toutes les choses  
Je ressens cela  
Maintenant tu te retournes complètement  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il me faut  
La raison pourquoi  
Je souris  
La raison pourquoi  
Je souris_

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

 _Tu sais que je suis une garce folle  
Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie  
Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est perdre le contrôle  
Tu sais que je suis une garce folle  
Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie  
Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est perdre le contrôle_

Refrain:  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile  
The reason why, (The reason, the reason, why)  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile

 _Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Cela fait un moment que  
Tous les jours et toutes les choses  
Je ressens cela  
Maintenant tu te retournes complètement  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il me faut  
La raison pourquoi  
Je souris_

Quand j'eu fini mon regard s posa sur Castiel et Lysandre, tout deux souriant, Lysandre me regardant et Castel, lui, regardée dehors.  
 _Eh mince, ils ont compris ! Comment je vais faire ?_


	13. Chapter 12

Eh mince, ils ont compris ! Comment je vais faire ?

_Si tu n'était pas arrivée depuis 3 jours… on aurait pu croire à une déclaration ! Remarqua Jade

Un rire de surprise m'échappa, mais étonnamment c'est Duncan qui me sortis de l'embarras…enfin je m'en serais bien passer de son aide !

_Ahahaha comme si ma sœur pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme nous !Ahahaha

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !A quoi il joue là ?

_Comment ça ? Demanda Jade  
_On est pas assez bien pour ta sœur ? demanda Lysandre interloqués  
_Hey arrêté, vous-même vous ne laisseriez pas votre sœur sortir avec moi !  
_Ca c'est bien vrai ! Affirma Castiel  
_Et puis ma sœur est plus du genre a craquée pour un gars comme Nathaniel !

 _Ben voyons maintenant il joue au frère qui me connaît mieux que personne ! Non mais je vous jure… comment peut-il savoir ce que j'aime ? Et puis…quoi ? Mon genre Nathaniel ?Il a bien regardé Tom ?...Et puis…pourquoi pas ? C'est une idée…ça sera plus facile pour oublier Castiel…. Bon je n'irais pas jusqu'à sortir avec un autre…mais faire croire que je n'aime pas le genre Rockeur…ça peut le faire…aaaaaahhh non je n'y arriverais pas !_

_Eh bien...si tu décides de t'inscrire... tu peux être sûre que tu seras prise dans la seconde ! Me dis le professeur  
_Alors vous pouvait me compter parmi vos élèves ! Lui répondis-je en rejoignant mes camarades  
_Très bien ! Me dit-il en allant vers son bureau

Je m'avancer lentement vers Lysandre et Castiel, puis ma place était à côté d'eux en appréhendant leurs réactions…

_Alors ? Me fit Castiel en me regardant en coin avec son sourire moqueur, tu aurait craquée pour moi ?

 _Aïe ! Comment vais-je me tirée de cette affaire ? Tu n'a pas étais très intelligente sur ce coup là ma grande ! Allez allez réfléchis !_

_Ah t'es sérieux ? T'as vraiment cru que s'était pour toi ? Ahahaha…tu as un sacré égaux toi !

 _Et voilà…. Non mais sérieux qu'est ce que j'ai moi ? Je vais me le mettre a dos !_  
Et ça n'as pas loupé, vexé Castiel a froncés les sourcils, a haussés les épaules et partis vers la scène pour prendre sa guitare.  
 _Non mais qu'elle couillonne ! Je vous jure !Bon essayions de rattraper la bourde…_  
Je m'apprêter a allez le voir, mais Lysandre m'en empêcha. Je regardai Castiel et en effet il avait l'air d'être furieux !

_Il vaut mieux que tu attende un peu…avant de….murmura t-il me regardant Castiel

Je soupirais de colère. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et je l'observais. Il jouait, je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger, il devait sûrement chantonnait. Il avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux lui cachés ses yeux ce qui amplifié son charme…..  
On toqua à la porte de la classe, le professeur alla ouvrir, c'était Nathaniel accompagnés de Tom et Tina…

_Bonjour Leroy, je vous présente deux élèves qui participe a l'échange inter scolaire… Tom et Tina….

_Ah bien je vous attendais…. Installer vous à ces places leur dit-il en désignant les places concernées du doigt

Ils obéissaient

_Alors il est écrit que vous faites partis d'un groupe…j'aimerais que je nous chantiez quelque chose…  
_Ce n'est pas possible Monsieur… fit Tom  
_Pourquoi ça je vous prie ?  
_Notre chanteuse Parker est partis du groupe…  
_Parker ?  
_Oui votre nouvelle élève était notre chanteuse…ajouta Tina

Je fronçais les sourcils… _ils n'ont pas osés ? Hein ?_

_Bien…le professeur se tourna vers moi…Parker ?  
_Monsieur?

Il tendait sa main vers la scène

_Vous acceptait ?

J'hésitais, je savais que c'était une tentative pour qu'ils puissent se rapprochés de moi…se qui ne me plaisais pas du tout….mais en même temps… se qu'ont chantaient était l'opposé de se que je suis aujourd'hui…je finissais par acceptais et monta sur la scène.  
Ils me donnaient plusieurs choix de chansons qu'on avaient l'habitude de jouer…

/JRenpwBHDvk

Je ne prenais plus aucun plaisir à chanter avec eux…je me sentais frustrée…et ça se voyait…mon visage fermé sans expression. Je me languissais que ça se termine…ce n'est plus moi ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus dans ces chansons…  
Je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir jouer la comédie… A la fin de la chanson, je m'en alla m'asseoir plus déprimer que jamais…mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines !  
Je déposa mes yeux sur Castiel en espérant qu'il me regarde….mais non…il parle avec…Tina… _je suis foutu !Aaaaaah mais c'est quoi cette journée de dingue ?Bon allez reprend toi…._  
Isis me prit me bras et nous dirigea vers Tina et Castiel. On était suivi par Lysandre  
_Hum hum… fit Isis.  
Castiel releva la tête, Tina était vraiment très près de lui … limite collé a son torse. Je bouillais littéralement je fronçais les sourcils…décidément je n'arrive pas a faire semblant ! Je croisais mes bras sur le torse.  
_ Ouaip ?  
_Alors ? Inspirait ? demande Isis  
Il l'a regardait un peu perplexe  
_Heuu…bah ouaip….lui répondit-il  
Je soupirais…  
 _Si jamais il dit qu'elle l'inspire, je ne répondrais plus de rien ! Je n'en reviens pas, ça fait quelques heures qu'ils sont là et j'ai déjà perdu confiance en moi…_

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions intérieures par la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de la journée !ENFIN ! Je me dirigeais lentement vers la sortis…en repensant a cette journée…comment faire, il est vrais que je craque pour Castiel mais il sort avec Ambre…puis Tina…si elle s'en aperçoit elle va le séduire…

_ soupire  
_ (raclement de gorge)

Je releva la tête, il était à côté de moi, marchant ses mains dans ses poches avec son air sérieux légèrement fâché

_Je…  
_un peu spéciale ta copine…

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, hochant les épaules

_Ce n'ai plus mon amie  
_Humm

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la grille.

_Je dois te laisser j'ai un rendez-vous…

Je le regardais, un petit pincement se fit sentir au cœur. Il se dirigea vers sa moto Ambre l'attendait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirais. Je pris la route pour rentrée chez moi. Après 3 quart d'heure de route, j'arrivais enfin à la maison…J'entra Macbeth et Démon dormaient tranquillement…ensemble….les veinards ! Je m'enfonçai dans mon sofa épuisé…  
Cette journée a été vraiment dingue ! Je retirais mes chaussure et me dirigea vers la douche…une douche …oui…ça va m'aideras a y voir plus claire ! C'est ce que je croyais !  
Je n'avais pas prévus de craquée sur un garçon aussi vite !  
Je sorti de la douche et mis mon pyjamas…tans pis ce soir, les chiens ne sortiront pas…j'étais complètement crevée.

20h30…j'étais installée dans le sofa avec les chiens a mes pieds avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains a moitié endormis…quand on sonna à la porte…si c'est les garçons il irons finir leur soirée ailleurs !J'ouvris la porte…ce n'étais que ma tante Elphira. Je me surpris à être un peu déçus…

_Bonsoir ma chérie… désolée de passer aussi tard …  
_Ce n'est rien…fit-je en retournant sur mon sofa  
_Eh bien… qu'il y a-t-il ?  
_Hum ? Oh rien je suis juste fatiguée…  
_Ton amis est passer voir démon ?  
_Non ! Il avait un rendez-vous…répondis-je sèchement  
_Oh je vois… bon tu pourra lui dire qu'il peut récupérait Démon, il va mieux…  
_ _soupire_

Elle changea les bandages, me fis un bisou sur le front et rentra chez elle…Vers 23h00, je finis par me décider à aller me coucher en prenant mon portable.  
Allongée dans le lit, j'espérais recevoir un message…quelle idée…il n'a pas mon numéro….je finissais par m'endormir….  
Mes yeux s'ouvris a 5h00, pas moyens de me r'endormir… et qui plus ai pas de bonne humeur…  
Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me répare une tasse de thé, et m'allongea sur le sofa…  
Les minutes passaient lentement. Mon réveil sonna, je pris mon portable pour l'arrêter.  
Je le regardai machinalement…4 messages

_Quoi ?Je ne l'ai pas entendu…je devais être drôlement fatiguée…

Je commençais à les lire

 ** _« Hey p'tite sœur, Castiel fait une fête…et Lysandre m'a demander de t'inviter… voilou j'attend ta réponse »_**

_Il l'a envoyer à…00h30 ?  
_ J'en ai 3 de numéro inconnus…

 ** _« ouaip… t'es où ? On t'attend »  
« Bon …2h30du mat' je suppose que tu ne viens pas…p*ta*, tu fais chier ! Bon je rentre »  
« Merde 4h00 et je ne dort pas encore…bon bonne nuit »_**

_Mais qui c'est ? Bon…je verrais bien…mince déjà 7h00 !

Je me préparais vite fait et couru pour aller au lycée…je dois avouer que j'ai traîné du pied !Arrivée devant les grilles du lycée, elles étaient fermées…

_Hum pas étonnant, il est 8h30 !Soupire bon bah quand il faut y aller….

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de cour, le professeur ne fut pas surpris de me voir en retard !Mais de me voir oui ! Pourquoi est ce étonnant ?Je n'avançais vers ma place quand je m'aperçu que seules Isis, Mélodie et Violette étaient là.

_Où sont les garçons, Peggy et Kim ?  
_Ils ont trop fait la fête hier soir ! Du coup ils ont préférais séchés !Me répondait Isis  
_Mais… quoi ?  
_Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'est pas venu ?me demanda Mélodie  
_Parce que je n'étais pas au courant tien ! Affirmais-je agassée  
_Mais Duncan devait t'envoyait un message a 22h00…ajouta-elle  
_Castiel s'est proposé d'aller te cherché mais Duncan n'a pas voulu il était sûr que tu ne viendrait pas…déclara Violette  
_Mais Lysandre a insisté pour qu'il t'appel, ajouta Isis  
_Hum….bien tant pis….leur répondis-je

La journée se passa sans grand intérré… Ambre continué a m'affirmé que Castiel était a elle quand on croisait Tina…qui je trouvais qu'elle avait une mini fatiguée !  
D'ailleurs a midi, j'ai demander qui il y avait a la fête…elle étaient plutôt mal à l'aise de me dire que Tina y était !Elle aurait passée toute sa soirée avec Duncan, Castiel et Tom…  
Voilà, maintenant j'étais énervée !J'asseyais tant bien que mal à rester concentré pour le reste de la journée… Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui…je finissais a 16h !  
Sur le chemin de retour, je décidais d'envoyais un message a Duncan :

 ** _« Hey ! A apparemment vous vous êtes bien amuser hier soir… enfin bref…Démon est guéris passe le message à ton collègue…ciao »_**

Bon ok c'est un peu sec…mais bon je suis énervée…et il ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre

 ** _« yo… ça vas pas ? Bon, message transmit. Là il ne peut pas passer on a du monde… »_**

 _  
Du monde ? Il a du monde ?AAAAAAHHHHHHH mer*e ! Il m'énerve !_  
Je finis par éteindre mon portable. Arrivée chez moi, je pris les chiens et allais me promenais en prenant soin d'oublier mon portable !


	14. Chapter 13

Après 2h de promenade, les chiens étaient aussi épuisés que moi…qu'ont finis par rentrer.  
Je pris une bonne douche, me prépara un bon petit repas et m'installa devant la TV.

_Hey…mince mon portable…

Je l'alluma… _10 messages….10 ?_

 ** _« yo… bon bah ce soir on ne passera pas… Duncan»_**

_Non s'en blague ?

 ** _« yo, bon écoute, tu peux ramenée Démon ? »  
« T'es où ? »  
« Bon changement de plan, une visite d'une demoiselle donc on remet ça…a plus »_**

_Bon royale ! Je sers de chauffeur et en plus je dois être à leurs dispositions…non mais je rêve !

 ** _« Parker c'est Lysandre, je me suis permit de demander ton numéro à Dun', dis moi, ça te dis qu'on se voit ce week-end ? Les filles seront là… j'attend ta réponse. »_**

 ** _« yod …encore une soirée ce soir…ça promet ! »_**

 ** _« Ah ouais j'oubliais tu veux venir ? »_**

_Quelle enthousiasme…. Ça fait rêver !

 ** _« yo… la fête commence… »_**

 ** _« Ouaip… on t'attend….t'es où bordel ?! »_**

_ Tien encore ce numéro…mais c'est qui ?... Puis il est bien beau Duncan mais s'il ne me dit pas où c'est la fête…il croit quoi ? Que je suis devin ?

Je décida de restais tranquille ce soir, je n'étais pas d'humeur fêtarde ! Je suis aller me couchais vers 23h30 complètement naze .Le réveil a était dure, bien que je me suis levée à 11h00. J'ouvris la baie vitrée pour Démon et Macbeth qui s'y sont précipitaient les pauvres…  
Je m'assoies sur le sofa, m'étire comme un chat pour essayés de me réveiller. Cette longue nuit de sommeil m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Me voilà détendu et il fait beau ! J'ai donc décidais de profiter de cette belle journée. Aller ! Je prend vite fait une douche je m'habille d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt simple avec un col rond, laissant deviner la naissance de mon décolleté, des baskets. Je déjeune vite fait bien fait et hop ! Dehors !  
Je marche doucement dans le parc avec les chiens qui sont a mes pieds… Démon est vraiment bien dressé… et on dis souvent tel maître tel chien… Castiel… enfin bref…je disais donc que Démon est très bien dressé et je dois dire que Macbeth fait beaucoup de progrès !  
Je me laisse enivrées par tout les parfums de fleures qui m'entourent. La chaleur du soleil caresse ma peau, une légère brise berce mes cheveux qui dansent à son gré.  
Je fus arrachée de ce moment bénis par les vibrations de mon portable.

_Mince j'ai plusieurs messages….

 ** _« Yo, bah alors ? On t'a attendu hier soir ! »  
« Bonjour Parker, c'est Lysandre, c'est tjrs bon pour qu'on se voit ce week-end ? »_**

_RHOO mince j'ai oublié de lui répondre !

Je m'assis sur un banc et lui répond

 ** _« Coucou Lysandre désolé pour hier soir, heu oui c'est ok si c'est bon pour les autres ! »  
« Super ! Ils seront contents ! Rdv chez Castiel »  
« Humm ok mais je ne sais pas ou vis Castiel… »  
« Ah oui c'est vrais je passerais te reprendre »_**

Sur ceux je me releva et me dirigea vers la clairière, détacha les chiens. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, jouaient, se déchaînaient.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées… _devais-je faire croire que je n'aimais pas les rockeur pour m'éloigner de Castiel, le temps que le concert arrive…je n'y arriverais pas…_ je passe mes mains dans ma chevelure…replia mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entoura de mes bras. _Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?_ un soupire m'échappa _Mais si je ne fais rien …Tina… je ne supporterais pas encore une fois d'être trahis…Puis pourquoi Duncan est comme ça…il a bien changeait…ou est ce frère tendre que je connais ?_ Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel bleu azur _Dans quelle galère se me suis encore fourrée ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je craque aussi facilement pour lui…_  
Mon portable vibra encore

 ** _« Ouaip… Lysandre arrive chez toi dans 10 min… ne soit pas en retard ! »_**

_Lysandre ? Ouaip ? Castiel ? Non…pourquoi il l'aurait pris…

Je me relève, rappel les chiens et rentre chez moi. Arrivé dans ma rue Lysandre m'attendait devant le portail…

_Bonjour Parker, me dit-il avec un sourire  
_Lysandre !

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il fut surpris mais me rendait mon étreinte.

_Tu viens ? Ajouta-il  
_Attend je rentre Macbeth…  
_Non pourquoi ? Prends la… elle tiendra compagnie à Démon !  
_...ok….

Nous partîmes en direction de chez Castiel, et a ma grande surprise il habitait a 10min de chez moi. On arrivait devant la maison. Elle était plutôt grande avec un grand jardin qui entourait la demeure. A l'entrée il y avait un grand vestibule qui donnait sur le salon.  
Je voulais laisser les chiens dehors mais Lysandre affirma qu'ils pouvaient entrée sans problème. Je détachais Démon qui semblait être ravis de rentrer enfin chez lui.  
Je fis pareil avec Macbeth, mais celle-ci resta à mes pieds. Je suivais Lysandre a travers la maison, sa décoration était tous ce qu'il y a de plus moderne. On arriva dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous là et ils donnaient l'impression de se lever ! Je les observais quelques minutes … Lysandre s'avança vers la table prés d'Isis. Castiel n'était pas là… je regardais autour de moi et m'avança vers un mur qui était décoré de plusieurs cadres de photos. Elles représentaient Castiel avec tous ses amis .Je restais là, a les regarder.

_Bonjour Parker….

Je sursautais et me tournais vers mon interlocutrice

_Oh bonjour Mélodie…  
_Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?  
_J'ai déjà déjeuner…merci  
_OK bon viens t'asseoir alors, me fit-elle en me tirant le bras.

Je lui souris et la suit, on entendit des pas dans l'escalier.  
C'était était torse nu avec une serviette posé sur la tête, j'en déduisais qu'il sortait de la douche. A la vision de son buste si bien musclé, je me sentis rougir. Sans même nous regardaient, il alla a la cuisine, Lysandre le rejoignit.

_Castiel on t'a ramenés Démon…  
_Ha ? Il est guérit ?  
Je n'avais pas demandée à Duncan de le lui dire ?  
_Oui, il se promènes dans la maison  
_Et… elle est là ?  
_Oui, elle se promenait au parcs, d'après ce que j'ai compris !  
_Ha ok.

Ils parlaient de moi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Je m'avançais doucement vers la cuisine pour lui dire « bonjour » mais je m'arrêtais devant les escaliers, je tournai la tête. Elle était là aussi, avec les cheveux humides, fraîchement lavés, habillés d'une mini jupe et d'un top en dentelle noir qui laissait deviné ses dessous. Je restais bloquée sur cette vision, elle aussi immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Mon visage ne laissant pas apparaître la moindre émotion. Je pouvais entendre Lysandre et Castiel s'approchaient. Mais il m'était impossible de bouger. _Pourquoi elle était là-haut ? Elle a dormis ici ? Elle sort de la douche ça se voit… elle était avec Castiel ?_  
A cette pensée une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Quand elle aperçus Castiel sortir de la cuisine, elle descendit les marches. Il était prés de moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum. Elle abordait un sourire narquois en me regardant. Elle s'avança vers nous, je la suivais des yeux, et elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Celui-ci n'a l'a pas repoussée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! _Elle n'a pas perdu de temps ! Mais je ne lui donnerais pas de satisfaction !_ Je lui souris quand elle me regarda, fis un sourire tendre vers Lysandre et fus sauver par mon portable…il vibrait !

_Un appel !

Je décrocha, sans bougée, restant devant Castiel Tina qui était toujours accrochée son bras et Lysandre

_Allo ?  
_Ma chérie ?


	15. Chapter 14

Je décrocha, sans bougée, restant devant Castiel Tina qui était toujours accrochée son bras et Lysandre

_Allo ?  
_Ma chérie ?  
_Humm qui est ce ?  
_C'est moi …Tom…  
_Oh ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? …non ne répond pas, je ne veux pas savoir…  
_Ok tu es où ? On peut se voir ?  
_Je ne suis pas chez moi….  
_Ah ? On peut se retrouver où ?  
_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux te voir ?  
_Je…s'il te plait…  
_Je te l'ai di je ne suis pas chez moi… répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le jardin

_ (soupire je passe une main dans mes cheveux, le tête baissée)  
_Hum…ça vas pas ?  
_Si si ça vas… répliquais-je moi-même non convaincu, je suis chez Castiel, il y a tout le monde…même…  
_Tina ?  
_Oui….  
_Oh…

Je fus interrompu dans ma discussion par Castiel qui venait de me retourner en tirant mon bras.

_C'est qui ? Me demanda t-il  
_En quoi ça te regarde ?

Il fronçait les sourcils n'appréciant pas ma réponse

_C'est lui ? Me demanda Tina  
_Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? Hein ? Est-ce que je vous en pose des questions moi ? Je ne m'occupa pas de votre vie privée, alors faites en de même !

A mes paroles Castiel m'arracha mon portables des mains

_ALLO ?  
_C'est qui ?  
_C'est moi qui pose les questions ! T'es QUI ?  
_Castiel ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es jaloux hein ? T'as déjà 2 nanas pour toi…tu n'à plus aucune chance avec Parker maintenant !  
_Tom ?

Je repris mon portables, furieuse.

_Mais pour qui tu te prends bordel ? Hurlais-je  
_Tu ne peux pas ressortir avec ce mec il t'a trompé avec….  
_Tina ! Hurlais-je de plus belle. Oui avec Tina ! Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec elle hein ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu sors avec Ambre pour une place de concert …et là… avec ELLE, lui dit-je en pointant Tina du doigt, ELLE que je ne peux plus voir en peinture !  
_Tu ne me reconnais plus ? Il se met à rire. Il aurait fallu que tu me connaisses déjà ! Répliqua t-il en ayant un sourire en coin.

Ma respiration devint allante, mon regard noir, les points serrés. Je repose mon portable à mon l'oreille

_Tom ?  
_Oui Parker je suis toujours là…  
_Tu viens me cherchée ? Au croisement Hambourg ? Viens avec ta voiture j'ai Macbeth… lui demandais-je en regardant Castiel dans les yeux  
_Ok je suis là dans 5 minutes !  
_ Je t'attends dehors !

Je raccrochais, le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Son regard était noir comme le charbons, les bras croisés sur le torse toujours nu. Je me dirigeais vers Lysandre

_Je suis désolée….m'excusais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

J'appelais mon chien lui remis sa laisse et sortis de la propriété. J'avais envie de pleurer, j'attendais Tom sur le trottoir, tremblant de désespoir, quand j'ai pu apercevoir Lysandre à côté de moi. Il se tenait droit regardant droit devant, son regard mélangeait de la tristesse et de la tendresse. Il tourna la tête vers moi, je le regardais, mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes que je retenais de toutes mes forces. Il soupira.

_Vous avait tout les deux un sale caractère ! Hum…. (Il soupira)

_ Qui plus est, vous êtes tout les deux incapable d'admettre vos sentiments !  
_ (long soupire)  
_ Reste….demande à Tom…de venir…  
_Mais enfin Lysandre, Castiel…  
_Oui il n'appréciera pas mais a prés tout il y a Tina….  
_mouais… D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là….dis-je en me tournant pour regarder la maison.

Il était là sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée adossé au mur, nous observant.  
Je me retourner vers Lysandre

_Je sais il nous observe… il doit espérait que j'arriverais a te faire changeait d'avis…  
_Comment…après ce qu'il vient de faire ?  
_ (il sourit) Ah tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça…c'est juste qu'il s'y prend mal…  
_C'est un euphémisme !

Une voiture s'arrêta devant nous, Tom en sortit.

_Parker ça vas ?  
_Oui Tom…  
_On y va ?

J'hésitais, je regardais Lysandre, il me souriait tendrement, il espérait tellement nous voir rester…je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

_Hum… Tom ?  
_ Oui ma belle ?  
_Hum…enfin…tu ne voudrais pas reste… ici avec moi…

Il me souriait, ferma sa voiture et se dirigea vers le portail

_Allez venaient !Faisait-il en nous faisant un signe de la main

Lysandre me pris le bras et nous dirigeâmes a nouveau vers la maison. Tom salua Castiel de la tête, Lysandre entra juste après, il regarda Castiel et lui adressa un sourire, je le suivais de prés en ignorant Castiel. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui en soupirant.  
Arrivés dans le salon, Jade proposa de sortir les instruments de Castiel et d'improviser un concert….Tout le monde avaient acquiescer. Je m'installai sur le canapé, pris un gros coussin que je serrais dans mes bras.

watch?v=Y7VGOnV2QhU

Tina s'asseya prés de moi

_Tu sais Casteil…

J'avais peur de se qu'elle allait me dire, je serra davantage le coussin.

_Il est vraiment mais vraiment….un amant hors paire !

S'ayez je craque, je me tourne vers elle, les yeux remplis de haine, ne contrôlant plus rien je me jette sur elle, la giflant de toutes mes forces, elle arrive a nous retourner, elle est en califourchon sur moi, tombant du canapé mais j'arrive a la repoussais avec les genoux. Elle est éjectée un peu plus loin par terre. On se relève, elle est toute décoiffée, je saigne légèrement de la lèvre. Nous sommes toutes les deux en face les points serrés. Elle fait un pas en avant, je fais le reste, je lui balance une droite, qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrape et se jettes sur moi en serrant une main sur ma gorge. La bagarre repris de plus belle. Les filles hurlaient appellent les garçons pour qu'ils interviennent. Les chiens aboyaient. A leurs arrivés, surpris par cette situation, les garçons mis quelques secondes pour réagir. Ils finissent par arrivés a nous séparaient, avec beaucoup de mal. Lysandre me pris dans ses bras et me tiras de force vers le premier étage où se trouvait la salle de bain. J'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire essayant de me calmer mais j'entendis « Ils me préférerons toujours a toi » à ces mots je partis en courant dans le salon, sautant pardessus le canapé telle une lionne enragée, en hurlant « je vais te tuée ! », mon point en arrières prête à la frapper une millième fois à la mâchoire. Nous tombâmes par terres mais telles des guerrières en pleins champs de bataille nous nous relevâmes très vite. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, toute ma colère contre elle sortais d'un coup, en un bloque. Lysandre arracha Tina de mes coups, mes larmes coulaient à flots, 4 bras musclés essayaient de retenir la furie que j'étais devenue. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu assez… « J'était dans ses bras toute la nuit dernière » hurla t-elle. En une fraction de seconde je me libérai des bras qui me retenaient. Je lui sautai dessus, l'assaillant de coup, j'hurlais, pleurais, elle m'avait détruite, brisée. C'était la dernière fois. Elle me rendait tout les coup que je lui donnais. Ma lèvre était en sang, elle était essoufflée. Ses coups ne me faisaient plus rien. Castiel me tira vers lui, m'obligeant a m'éloigner d'elle. Je lui en voulait s'était de sa faute… je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche…non… pas lui je le rué de coup de pieds, il encaissa sans broncher et m'emmena en haut Je me retrouvais pour la seconde fois dans cette salle de bain mais cette fois dans la douche. L'eau glaciale coulée sur mon corps raide de colère les points toujours fermés. Mes larmes se confondaient avec l'eau qui roulait sur mes joues, mon visage caché par mes cheveux. Ma respiration allante, par la rage et l'eau glaciale, me fit perdre connaissance.


	16. Chapter 15

_point de vue du narrateur_

Castiel rentra chez lui vers 20h00. Il était assez énervé, son rendez-vous avec Ambre avez durée beaucoup trop longtemps. Celle-ci avait essayer de l'embrassée tout le long ce qu'il ne supporte pas. Il était amerment fâchés, il aurait préférait aller voir Démon que de perdre son temps avec elle et de passer plus de temps avec la nouvelle, qui plait un peu à notre héros !

 _ **Mais CHUT ! C'est un secret !**_

Pour se changeait les idées, il décida d'appeler Lysandre. Son meilleur ami arriva 10min plus tard rejoint par Duncan qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Après d'avoir essuyais plusieurs moqueries de ses camarades, sur son rendez-vous catastrophique selon lui, Castiel proposa de faire une petite fête. Duncan passa quelques appels et très rapidement les invités arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, une salle réservée quelques minutes plus tôt. Au grand d'espoir de Castiel, Tina eu vent de la petite soirée et s'incrusta.  
La soirée se passa lentement, celle-ci qui devait changeait les idées a Castiel, n'eu pas l'effet escomptait, il s'ennuyait ferme, malgré la présence de tous ses potes et des filles : Kim, Peggy, Iris, Violette et Mélodie

_Hey où est la nouvelle ? Demanda Castiel  
_Elle n'est pas là. Répondait Iris

Personne n'avait eu l'idée de demander son numéro.

_Pourquoi ne pas demander à Duncan ? Proposa Lysandre

Une fois cette requête fut faites à Duncan, celui-ci s'exécuta sans grand enthousiasme. Malgré plusieurs messages envoyer par son frère, Parker ne répondait pas.  
La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait et riais, mais tous dérapa quand Tina, qui avait un peu trop bu, se déhanché sur les tables en chantant a tut tête puis décida de faire une bataille avec les amuses bouches, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Castiel ! Il s'éloigna quelques minutes de la tempête de nourriture pour envoyer un message à Parker qui n'était toujours pas arrivée après d'avoir pris le numéro à Duncan.

 ** _« ouaip… t'es où ? On t'attend »_**

Vers 2h30 Castiel fatigué de l'humeur agaçante de Tina et énervé de ne pas avoir vu la petite nouvelle à sa fête il décida de tout arrêter, de nettoyer les dégâts, il rentra chez lui. Et il comptait bien le faire savoir:

 ** _« Bon …2h30du mat' je suppose que tu ne viens pas…p*ta*n tu fais chier ! Bon je rentre »_**

Mais ses amis qui n'avaient pas envie de dormir le suivèrent. Il partis dans sa chambre en abondant les fêtards, prit sa guitare et se mire à jouer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jolie jeune fille aux yeux rouges. Il marmonna en colère contre lui-même, se n'était pas de lui de craquer comme ça…elle avait réussis à l'envoûtés ! Il avait besoin de la voir, entendre sa voix.

 _ **Notre ami serait-il tombé amoureux ?**_

La fatigue commença à se faire sentir, en espérant recevoir une réponse, Castiel envoya une dernière fois un message à Parker.

 ** _« Merde 4h00 et je ne dort pas encore…bon bonne nuit »_**

A son réveille, il inspecta son portable, pas de réponse. Il descendit et pu constater l'état déplorable de ses amis, qui gémissaient à cause de la gueule de bois. Certains eurent le courage d'allaient en cours d'autres resta. Lui décida lui aussi de sécher, après tout, se n'était que des cours qu'il n'aimait pas.  
Ils passèrent leurs journées dans la piscine. En fin de journée Duncan, qui estimait que le petite soirée de la veille airait pu être mieux, demanda donc de renouveler l'expérience mais cette fois chez Castiel. Tout le monde approuva. Duncan organisa tout, pour que la fête soit à son goût avant d'envoyer une invitation qui ne pouvait faire comprendre a notre chère amie Parker qu'elle n'étai pas spécialement la bien venue.

 _ **Mais finira-t-on par savoir ce qu'il a contre sa sœur ? Oui ?**_

La deuxième soirée commença rapidement. Lysandre, qui lui, trouver dommage que Parker ne participait aux fêtes décida de lui envoyait un message à son tour

 ** _« Parker c'est Lysandre, je me suis permit de demander ton numéro à Dun', dis moi, ça te dis qu'on se voit ce week-end ? Les filles seront là… j'attend ta réponse. »_**

En attendant une réponse de sa nouvelle amie, Lysandre s'installa au micro et se mit à chanter pendant que Castiel jouer de sa guitare électrique. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à faire des minis concerts. Entre chaque bœufs, Castiel regardait son portable et marmonnait des paroles, _**(qui en passant vaut mieux que je les bips !)**_ énervé par l'absence de Parker sur les ondes téléphoniques. Lysandre voyant bien que son ami perdait de plus en plus sa légendaire bonne humeur, lui adressa quelques paroles réconfortantes

_ T'énerve pas, elle est peut être occupée ! Puis elle n'a pas encore lu mon message, je n'ai pas encore eu son accusé de réception !  
_Mouais….

Toujours pas convaincu des paroles réconfortantes de son meilleur ami, Castiel tenta encore une fois à joindre Parker

 ** _« Ouaip… on t'attend….t'es où bordel ?! »_**

 _ **C'est sûre on peut pas dire que se soit très accueillant, mais en même temps c'est pour ça que vous craquées toutes pour lui !  
Pour le reste de la soirée, je vous en épargnes les détails qui sont s'en grand importance, pour nos héros…. Enfin…peut être que….vous voulez savoir pourquoi Tina se retrouve, chez Castiel et pourquoi elle descendait peu après lui de l'étage ? Non ? Bon d'accord….. Humm ? Haaa…. vous voulez savoir ? Ok ok, je plaisantais !  
En faites, en fin de soirée, alors que Castiel comprenait que sa nouvelle camarade ne serait pas présente encore une fois, il décida de se défouler sur le manche de sa guitare, il s'enchaînait les morceaux, endiablait la scène.  
Allez savoir comment, Tina se pointa encore une fois !J'avais pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle se perde dans les couloirs, mais elle devait avoir un GPS ! C'est sûr !  
Enfin bref, elle arriva donc à la soirée légèrement vêtue, complètement charmée (du moins c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire !) par le talent de Castiel, elle essaya de le séduire en dansant sensuellement devant lui. Mais a force de se rapprochée, finissant par perdre l'équilibre en trébuchant sur un fil, tomba sur la table basse où se trouvaient plusieurs verres et bouteilles remplis d'alcools.  
Elle s'endormis ainsi sans pouvoir se lavée puis que Castiel avais eu la délicatesse de la remballer bien comme il faut quand elle demanda de dormir chez lui.  
Lysandre, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en état de rentrer seule chez elle, demanda au maître des lieux si elle pouvait dormir sur le canapé ! Castiel s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
A son réveille, son humeur se résumais entre de la fatigue, de la colère et de la frustration !  
La jeune fille, sentant la volka et le whiskys mélangeait, en profita pour demander à Castiel, si elle pouvait aller se laver alors que celui-ci y aller !**_

Donc je disais, qu'a son réveille, Castiel était en sa possession de sa redoutable humeur, en envoyant tout le monde balader. Lysandre proposa alors d'envoyer un autre message à Parker,se qu'il fit en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres sur notre rebelle préfère !  
Après un peu plus d'une heure d'attente, la demoiselle tant désirée donna enfin des nouvelles !  
Lysandre résuma rapidement sa discussion à son ami, celui-ci proposa qu'il aille la chercher quand l'envie lui prendrait !  
Nullement surpris par l'idée de Castiel, il en fit par a Parker :

 ** _« Ah oui c'est vrais je passerais te prendre »_**

 _ **Ne vous étonnait pas, à prés tout cela faisait deux soirs que Castiel voulait la voir ! C'était sa petite vengeance…. Bien que Parker ne soit pas au courant !**_

Après d'avoir bu son café et après d'avoir pris soin de réveillés les autres, Castiel envoya un message à la douce…

 ** _« Ouaip… Lysandre arrive chez toi dans 10 min… ne soit pas en retard ! »_**

Et sur ceux Lysandre partis rejoindre la belle à son domicile. Quand à Castiel, il en profita pour prendre une douche…

 _ **Bon inutile de vous rappelez que Tina est en haut elle aussi mais dans une autre salle de bain !**_

La fenêtre de sa salle de bain donnait sur l'avant de la maison, donc il put entendre ses deux amis arrivés, qui étaient en grande discussion. Il décida donc que son entrée devant Parker se ferait de façon remarquer ! Il descendit donc torse nus, sur serviette sur ses cheveux à peine essuyaient et entra dans la cuisine. Il savait que ça avait fait son effet, il avait pu apercevoir Parker rougir !  
Lysandre le rejoint

_Castiel on t'a ramenés Démon…  
_Ha ? Il est guérit ?  
_Oui, il se promènes dans la maison  
_Et… elle est là ?  
_Oui, elle se promenait au parcs, d'après ce que j'ai compris !  
_Ha ok.

Il s'avança vers le salon, elle était là immobile, regardant Tina qui venait de descendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle remarque qu'il avait succombé à son charme, il se montra donc froid exprès avec elle mais cependant il ne pu s'empêchait de s'approcher d'elle pour sentir son parfum. Au moment où il se résolu enfin a lui parlait Tina l'embrassa.  
Ce revers de situation surpris Castiel, se n'était pas se qu'il avait prévus ! Mais la non réaction de Parker le surprit davantage et le laissa perplexe… aurait-il pu se tromper sur les sentiments de celle-ci ?  
Elle reçu un appel…. Quelqu'un voulait la voir…non impossible qu'il la laisse partir…elle était chez lui enfin…il se sentait jaloux…cette personne insistait pour la voir… il devait intervenir et arracha le téléphone des mains de Parker ce qu'elle apprécia très peu. C'était Tom…pas question qu'elle partes pour le vois lui ! Une dispute s'en suivit…comment avaient-ils fais pour que ça dérape si vite ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avant même qu'il put faire ou dire quelque chose, Parker était dehors à attendre son ex… Lysandre décida de s'en mêler... voyant que ces deux là étaient incapable de se parler sans que ça dérape. Castiel les suivit des yeux espérant que son ami aurait les mots juste pour faire revenir Parker.  
Après une attente qui lui paraissait une éternité, Lysandre revenait en compagnies de Tom et Parker visiblement encore fâchée… mais elle était là c'était déjà ça…  
Jade eu une excellente idée…faire des minis -concerts !  
Oui ! Une très bonne idée, ils avaient ça en communs, ils aimaient tous les deux la musique ! Ils s'en allèrent donc tous chercher les instruments. Mais la bonne entente ne dura pas longtemps ! Après quelques minutes a peines, ils entendirent les filles les appeler en hurlant, leurs voix étaient complètement affolés.  
Ils descendirent en courant et quelle fut leur surprise de voir Parker se battre avec Tina. On aurait pu croire que le diable était entré en elles. Elles étaient déchaînaient, les coups partaient dans tous les sens et c'est avec de grandes difficultés qu'ils arrivèrent à les séparer. Lysandre emmena Parker à l'étage. Mais Tina prononça une phrase qui l'a fit revenir plus énervée que jamais. Lysandre la suivis en courant. Duncan ne reconnaissait pas sa sœur, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et était très inquiet et en fit par à Castiel. Celui-ci décida de prendre les choses en mains, Parker se blessait au fur et à mesure des coups. Il l'a pris brutalement dans ses bras, la serrant, il ne voulait plus qu'elle se blesse. Mais voilà Tina en décida autrement, prononça la phrase de trop se qui fit sortir Parker de son emprise. Il se précipita sur elle, l'arrachant de Tina et se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain en recevant des coups pleins de rage. Il obligea Parker a entré dans la douche avec l'aide de Duncan et ouvrit l'eau froide. Elle perdit connaissance, Castiel l'a rattrapa. Ils étaient tout les deux sous l'eau froide, elle était dans se bras, sa tête reposant sur son torse, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, de l'embrasser….elle était si fragile, si vulnérable, se qui amplifia l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.  
Un raclement de gorge le sortis de ses pensés.  
Duncan tendait les bras pour prendre sa sœur, il fronçait les sourcils ne sachant quel réaction il devait avoir en vue des sentiments naissant qu'avait son ami pour sa soeur. Une partie de lui voulait hurlait à cet ami de ne pas s'approché de sa sœur, mais l'autre s'avait que Castiel était un gars bien en dessous de cet carapace. Il la prit doucement et suivit Castiel qu'il les emmenait dans une des chambres. Il allongea Parker sur le lit.

_Il faut peut être la changeait non ? Elle pourrait attrapé froid !

Castiel regardait son ami.

_Ouaip…attend je t'apporte des vêtements  
_ok…

Il commença à déshabillait sa sœur, enleva les chaussures puis le jean et le tee-shirt et soupira  
Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle était là, allongeait sur le lit, en dessous, ses courbes, sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches, il se mire à rougir rapidement, complètement déstabiliser. Duncan le remarqua… et montra les contusions qui joncher le corps frêle de sa sœur. Ils fronçaient tout les deux les sourcils, habillaient rapidement la jeune fille toujours inconsciente, la recouvrèrent de la couverture et descendirent.  
Arrivés en bas, Tina, en espérant que Castiel allait la défendre, se mires a hurlait

_Regarde se qu'elle m'a fait !

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, et lui murmura

_Je t'avait prévenue…..tu ne devait pas la toucher….barre toi !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Castiel se tourna vers Tom :

_Allaient faire un tour et ne revenais pas si c'est pour foutre encore le bordel ! Ordonna t-il

Sans même chercher à comprendre Tom tira Tina par le bras et partirent.  
Pour calmer les deux garçons, Peggy prit la parole

_Allez les garçons, elle va bien maintenant allons à la piscine pendant qu'elle dort…  
_Excellente idée, fit Lysandre

Ils se allaient tous à la piscine. Castiel partit se changeait. En passant devant la chambre où se trouvait Parker, il entra, la regarda quelques instant pour s'assurait qu'elle allait bien puis repartis rejoindre les autres.

_fin du point de vue_


	17. Chapter 16

A mon réveille, j'étais dans une des chambre de la maison de Castiel, habillée d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. Mon corps était endolori, je me levai difficilement. En passant devant un miroir, je pouvais voir les hématomes qui commençaient a violacés, je descendais pour enfin les rejoindre, dans le jardin, autour de la piscine où ils se baignaient tranquillement.

_Parker ! Fit Isis en sortant de l'eau, tu vas bien ?

Je lui souris, forcément, pourquoi l'inquiétée davantage…

_Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur, ajouta Kim  
_Une vrais tigresse ! Dit Jade en riant

Je m'avança vers eux sans dire un mot, m'assis au bord de la piscine et y glissa mes jambes, en baissant la tête, morte de honte. Castiel qui était assis à sa table de jardin se leva et entra dans la maison et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'allongeai les bras en étoile, en fermant les yeux. J'étais énervée contre moi-même, je n'aurais pas du craquée, maintenant elle s'avait que je n'était pas indifférente à Castiel contrairement a se que j'essais de faire croire. Quand quelqu'un cacha le soleil seul source de chaleur en moi. Cette personne s'accroupis devant moi me tendant un verre d'eau. Je le regardais, reconnaissant cette silhouette… Castiel

_Tien boit ! J'ai mis une aspirine dedans….tu dois avoir mal de partout…tu était rouge a plusieurs endroits quand on t'a changée…

Je le regardais, me releva puis observa autour de moi…

_Je l'ai foutu à la porte…

Il pu voir ma surprise, il continua en asseyant prés de moi

_Je l'avait prévenus…elle n'avait pas intérêt à te toucher…  
_C'est moi qui l'ai frappée en première…c'est moi que tu aurait du mettre a la porte, lui dit je en me retournant.

Il posa le verre à côté de moi, soupira et se leva

_Ouaip peut être… mais j'en ai rien a ciré d'elle !  
J'approcha mes genoux prés de ma poitrine, les entoura de mes bras. C'était comme si les paroles de Castiel raisonnaient dans ma tête sans que je comprenne leurs sens. Je me sentais vidé sans aucune émotion, ne voulant plus rien. Quand Duncan qui nageait, vint vers moi. Il prit appuis sur le rebord de la piscine et sortis son buste de l'eau, me regardant.

_Il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux…

Il était froid, distant pour pas changer…je haussa les épaules… il sortit, me pris la main

_Maintenant Parker Lewwis !

Je le suivais sans broncher, j'étais fatiguée de me battre. Il m'emmena à l'étage, il connaissait visiblement bien la maison…  
Il se frotta la tête avec ses mains, tournait en rond dans la chambre.

_Bon écoute…

Il chercha ses mots pendants de longues minutes, puis il soupira, s'avança vers la fenêtre en prenant appuis d'une main sur le mur et regarda dehors

_Je voulait te faire une leçon de moral… mais je n'y arrive pas…c'est en partis de ma faute si tu as souffère pendant ces années…

Je m'avançais vers lui. Posa ma tête sur son épaule. Mon regard se déposa sur Castiel qui était en train de nager…

_Alors comme ça … toi aussi tu es tombé amoureuse…

Je le regarda surprise.

Toi aussi ?

_ (soupire avec un petit sourire) ah ma petite sœur a bien changeait…  
_Comme toi…tu n'était pas aussi froid avant… répliquais-je en regardant a nouveau Castiel qui était allongés sur sa serviette, le visage tourné vers nous.  
_Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais je te demande de me comprendre… je vois bien comment les filles tourne une fois qu'on a rompu avec elles… et je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme ça…jalouse, possessive et amer.  
_C'est peut être parce que vous n'êtes pas tomber sur les bonnes…

Il posa ses yeux sur sa sœur, qui le surprenait de plus en plus. Après tout, peut être qu'elle…serait assez forte…pour une relation avec un de ses potes.

Duncan me pris dans ses bras « pardonne moi…. » Il soupira a nouveau « tu m'a tellement manquée petite sœur » je lui pris également dans mes bras. On resta quelques minutes, de délicieuses minutes, comme ça l'un contre l'autre.

_Allez viens on va se baigner !  
_Mais je n'ai pas de maillot !  
_T'inquiète Castiel te prêteras d'autre vêtement sans problème !

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la piscine où il m'y jeta. Dans je fis un nœud au tee-shirt au niveau de la taille et nageai un peu sous l'eau. Je me sentais comme un poisson, l'eau était mon élément ! En sortant de l'eau, le tee-shirt se collait a mon buste ce qui dessinait ma poitrine généreuse. Je bu le verre que Castiel m'avais préparer et le posa sur la table. Duncan marché prés du bord pour rejoindre Castiel mais je le poussais avant dans l'eau en criant « vengeance ! » Je me mis à rire de tous mes poumons ! Il sortit de l'eau et une course poursuite commença à travers le jardin mélangeant bombes dans la piscine et bousculade dans la pelouse. Au bout de 10 min de course, essoufflée je plongea telle un flèche dans l'eau sans aucune éclaboussure. Je nageais en apnée jusqu'au bout de la piscine et me retourna. Duncan parlait avec Castiel, ils étaient assis a la table, je décida de sortir et m'allongea sur la serviette de Castiel qui était toujours au soleil. Je m'assoupie. Une main douce me réveille, elle me caresse la joue, effleure mon cou, mon épaule, mes côtes, mes hanches, j'ouvris les yeux, il était a genoux prés de moi, me regardant. Son regard était si intense, il me brûlait la peau. J'aimais cette sensation, la fièvre qu'il me donnait. Il s'allongea à côté moi, fit remontrer sa main de mes hanche jusqu'à mon épaule. Une vague de frisson parcoura mon corps se qui fit sourire Castiel. Je l'observais, son visage était étonnamment doux. Il approcha son visage du mien

_Vien ont va mangeaient .me murmura t-il

Il se redressa, se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et il m'aida a me lever, me tira doucement vers lui, défait le nœud de mon tee-shirt. Il me sourit et murmure a nouveau

_hum, c'est mieux comme ça….

Il rougissait un peu…je le trouvais encore plus beau avec ses joue légèrement rosés !Je lui sourit et m'éloigne doucement. Je voulais me protégeais…je savais … si je craquais davantage pour lui je souffrirais…mais en même temps, je soufrais aussi quand je le repoussait.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'étais pas guérie de Tom… j'avais perdu toute confiance en l'amour…et Tina en jouait.  
Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, ils avaient commandés des pizzas. Mon regard se posa sur le canapé tout défait par ma bagarre avec Tina. Je soupirais et remis les coussins en place. Je m'affala dessus en expirant un long et profond soupire et fixa le plafond quand on sonna à la porte. S'était Tom qui revenait avec Tina après de trois heure de promenade forcer par Castiel pour la calmer. Je ne prêtai pas attention à leur arriver, fixant encore et toujours le plafond.  
Tina s'approcha de Castiel redoutant peu sa réaction.

_ Hey beau goss, dit-elle en se déhanchant, je t'ai manqué ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte regardant vers le canapé, plongé dans ses pensés. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, se collant à son torse, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux. Elle lui murmura a l'oreille, lui mordilla lobe mais il n'eu aucunes réactions. Seul Lysandre arriva à le sortir de ses pensés

_Castiel !

Il tourna la tête pour voir son ami qui fronçait les sourcils, se qui le surpris. Il repoussa brusquement Tina, qui fut accompagné d'un râle d'énervement. Tom se dirigea vers moi et s'asseye à mes côtés.

_Re….  
_Re…  
_Comment ça vas ?  
_J'ai déjà vu mieux. Lui répondis-je en me relevant et en m'avançant vers la table  
_Je…Parker…

Je venais de voir Tina, je m'arrêtais, elle était bien amochée.

_Parker ?  
_Oui Tom ?  
_Est ce que tu voudrais…

Je me retournais vers lui, je le regardais, j'étais sûr de ne plus être amoureuse de lui, c'était juste la blessure qui avait du mal à se refermée. Je finis par lui sourire.

_Je n'est plus aucun sentiment pour toi…tu ma trompé alors que tu criais a qui voulait bien l'entendre que tu m'aimais… c'est fini pour de bon…  
_Non attend…rétorqua t-il en tendant la main.

Je secouas la tête, et continua mon avancée vers la table, regarda la pizza, je n'avais pas faim, non, tous ça m'avait coupé l'appétit, et pourtant c'était ma préférée la quatre fromages !  
Mais il continua

_Je t'aime moi…donne moi une deuxième chance…  
_ ( soupire) NON !Tu m'as brisée ! VOUS m'avez brisée ! C'est fini Tom…moi…je passe à autre chose !  
_Avec lui ? Tu ne sors pas encore avec lui et il est avec 2 filles…et tu veux tenter avec LUI ?  
_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je surprise  
_Arrête ! Ne te fais pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es !  
_Tu parles de Castiel ?Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux  
_Je n'approuve pas son comportement mais…Tina…  
_Quoi ?  
_Elle n'a pas mentit !

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, j'écarquillais davantage les yeux.

 _Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Mais réveillais moi ! Que j'aille me pendre !Aaaahhh mais qu'est ce qui s'ont ?_

_Et alors ? Repris-je en levant les mains au ciel sur le ton le plus calme possible, comme tu dis, je ne sort pas avec lui…il peut donc sortir avec toutes les pouffes qui veut ça m'est complètement égale !

Ils furent assez surprit par ma réaction mais là j'en avais marre ! Sans était de trop !

_D'ailleurs toi aussi tu peux sortir avec ces pouffes j'en ai rien a ciré !Continuais-je en pontant mon index sur son torse.  
_Parker…murmura Lysandre sur un ton inquiet.

Je me tournais vers lui, je lui souriais et il me le rendit.

_Ecoute Tom…ça ne te servirait à rien de rabaisser les autres…tu ne peux qu'en prendre a toi-même !  
_Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ferma les yeux, dégusta quelques instant ces bras qui m'avait tellement manqués, puis je le repoussa doucement en enlevant ses mains. J'ouvris les yeux et les déposa sur Castiel. Il nous regardait, ses mains serraient fort ses bras qui étaient croisés sur son torses, sa mâchoire était serré et nous foudroyait des yeux, je ne put m'empêchée de lui sourire.

_Bon on le fait ce concert improviser ? Demandais-je en tapant des mains  
_Oui ! Ajouta Peggy !

Les autres acquiescants se dirigeaient vers les instruments. Ils passèrent chacun leur tours prés de moi en m'adressant un sourire ou un clin d'œil. Je décida aller prendre une douche, je m'approcha de Castiel qui était rester prés de l'encadrement de la porte, il faisait une mine boudeuse, qui me fis sourire, je m'avançais doucement. Son regard était noir de rage, je l'avais vexé, c'est sûr ! Il posa ses yeux sur moi, se redressa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordillais la lèvre. Je m'adossais contre le mur, prés de Castiel, les mains croisées dans le dos. J'observais nos camarades qui commençaient à jouer. Castiel s'approcha d'un pas, puis deux, nos peaux ont finis par s'effleurer.


	18. Chapter 17

Castiel s'approcha d'un pas, puis deux, nos peaux ont finis par s'effleurer. Il se racla sa gorge. J'inclinée ma tête vers lui, il faisait une tête de plus que moi, je releva donc un peu plus la tête. Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'il fût aussi prés. Il continua à me regardais, je détournais la tête, gênée par son intensité.

_Castiel, chuchotais-je

Il passa doucement une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille du bout des doigts, approcha son visage du mien.

_Ouaip ? Me répondait-il doucement  
_Dit je voudrais prendre une douche…ou avez-vous mis mes affaires ?  
_Ils ne sont pas secs…dit-il en rougissant  
_Oh…  
_Vien, m'ordonna t-il

Je le suivis sans poser de question, il monta les escaliers en regardant de temps en temps derrière pour voir si je le suivais. Il entra dans une chambre, en voyant la déco, j'en concluais que c'était la sienne, je resta donc sur le seuil...

_Entre, je ne vais pas te manger, rétorqua t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
_Tu n'as aucune chance !  
_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, fit-il avec son sourire en coin

Le rouge me monta aux joues, je m'avançai dans la chambre, contemplant les posters accrochés au murs, j'admirée sa collections de CD, elle était impressionnante…

_Non ! M'écriais-je, tu as le 4éme albums des Winged Skull ? C'est un collector ! Il y en a eu très peu en vente, continuais-je en scrutant la pochette, dingue !

Je continuais mon exploration de sa chambre pendant qu'il fouillait dans son armoire.

_Qu'est ce que tu cherche au juste ?  
_De quoi t'habillait !  
_Un simple tee-shirt suffit. Lui répondis-je

Il s'arrêta puis me regarda.

_Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

Il continua a m'observais.

_Mais quoi ? …Castiel ?

Il prit une chemise rouge et me la tend.

_Ca feras ressortir tes yeux…

Je pris la chemise en la regardant tout en rougissant. Il sortit un débardeur noir puis un autre caleçon. Il prit ma main, me conduisis jusqu'à sa salle de bain, déposa le tout sur le lavabo, sortit des serviettes propres. Il me regarda a travers le miroir et je me surpris entrain de l'observais. Il eu son petit sourire en coin, se tourna pour se mettre face à moi.

_Tu peux utiliser tous ce que tu veux, douche, baignoire comme les produits que ma mère a laissés lors de son dernier départ. Me dit-il en pointant du doigt un placard.

_Mais…marmonnais-je en regardant derrière moi

Il s'avança vers moi, fit glissait ses mains sur mes hanches, me tire vers lui.

_Ne craint rien je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu ais finis.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front après de l'avoir effleuré du bout du nez et sortit. Je resta là, debout sans bouger encore rougissante de ce geste tendre de Castiel Je me décidais de prendre un bain, je mis quelques sels de bain et ouvris l'eau. Je me déshabillais donc, entra dans l'eau chaude et moussante. Je me détendais enfin, je pouvais entendre Castiel jouer de la guitare dans la chambre, il jouait merveilleusement bien. Après quelques minutes,….plus de lumière ! Je me redressais dans mon bain.

_Castiel !  
_Je suis là ! Les plombs ont sautés ! T'inquiètes je reviens…

Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers rapidement. J'étais loin d'être tranquille, entièrement nue dans mon bain et dans le noir. Je me cramponnais aux rebords de la baignoire, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, de Castiel.  
Au bout de quelques minutes des pas….lent…hésitant…ça ne pouvais pas être Castiel, ses pas était plus assurés. Mon cœur s'accélère, ils se rapprochent, se dirige vers la chambre. Je sors de mon bain, je glisse et tombe. Je plaque ma main pour étouffée mon cri de douleur, me relève et marche a tâtons pour trouver la porte. Là, elle est là, je fais glisser ma main sur la serrure et ferme à double tours. S'ayait les pas entre dans la chambre et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je peux entendre des doigts qui semblent chercher quelque chose…la poignet ! Elle s'agite, on essayait de rentrer dans la salle de bain. J'ai froid, je recul doucement, attrapes une des serviettes déposés sur le lavabo et l'enroula autour de mon corps. Ca s'agasse derrière la porte, je me dirige vers un des coins de la salle de bain et m'assoies repliant mes genoux vers mon torse. Je tremblais de peur, quand d'autres pas se fit entendre, rapide, pressés. La poignet ne fit plus de bruit. Je tendis l'oreille.

_Aïe ! Mais arrête !

Je pouvais apercevoir une faible lumière qui dansait sous le bas de la porte. Je m'avançais à quatre pattes. Assise sur mes jambes, j'écoutais se qui se passait de l'autre côté.

_Ah mais arrêtes ! Aïe !

Puis une autre personne arriva mais celle-ci vint jusqu'à la porte, essaya d'ouvrir et toqua.

_Parker ? C'est Peggy ouvre !

Je posa ma main sur la serrure ouvris la porte doucement, Peggy éclaira son visage pour que je puisse la voir. Je me jetais dans ses bras amplis de soulagement. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_As tu finis de te lavée ? Me demanda t-elle

Je secouais la tête.

_Bon, prends cette lampe torche et éclaire toi avec, je reste ici, je t'attends.

Je retourna donc dans la salle de bain, vida la baignoire, et pris rapidement une douche. Je m'habilla des vêtements que Castiel m'avait donné, me maquillais et sortis. Peggy m'attendait assise sur le lit. Elle se leva, me pris le bras et nous descendâme dans le salon.  
Violette, Mélodie et Kim étaient installées sur le canapé, entouraient de bougis, elles discutaient.

_Où sont les garçons ? Demandais-je.

Les filles se retournèrent et nous souris.

_Ils sont en bas dans le garage, ils vérifient les plombs. Répondîmes Kim

Avec Peggy, on se dirigea vers le canapé pour nous asseoir en compagnie de nos amies. Peggy s'installa sur le canapé, mois sur le fauteuil et me couvris avec la couverture poser dessus. J'attendais les râlement de Castiel, il juré comme un diable. Au bout de 20 min, je n'en avais marre de l'entendre enchaîner autant de jurons, que je descendis les voir.

_Hey ! Fis-je

Ils se retournèrent, Lysandre vint vers moi et me tendait une main que je pris.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
_Un plomb a grillé ! Grogna Castiel  
_Tes parents doivent en avoir dans ce gigantesque garage… répliquais-je en observant la pièce.  
_Ouais mais rangé où ? Se demanda Duncan

Je m'avança d'un peu plus prés pour voir le tableau électrique, je m'apprêtais a toucher les files quand Castiel repoussa violemment ma main en hurlant

_Merde mais t'es folle où quoi ?

Je le regardais complément surpris

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Allez bouge de là, tu gênes ! Ordonna t-il en me poussant assez fortement.

Je reculais, ne sachant pas se que j'avais pu faire pour mériter une telle réaction, lui qui avait était si tendre quelques minutes plutôt. Je remontais les escaliers quand Lysandre me prit le bras, s'approcha et murmura

_Tu sort de la douche, tu aurait pu t'électrocuter… il a eu peur…  
_Il à vraiment des réactions disproportionnait !  
_Je sais, continua t-il, ne lui en veux pas…

Je haussais les épaules, jeta un coup d'œil sur Castiel qui nous regardait, je leva les yeux au ciel et m'empressa de rejoindre les filles après d'avoir claquée la porte du garage. D'ailleurs on entendit râler Castiel juste après. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil, le regard hagard.

_Bah Parker, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? M'interrogea Violette  
_Rien ne t'inquiète pas…. Vous trouver pas qu'il fait de plus en plus froid ?  
_Si, fit Isis, on était justement entrain d'en parler…

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers un meuble du salon et en sortis des bouteilles et des verres. Elle semblait bien connaître la maison …

_On peut se réchauffer avec ça, dit-elle en posant le tout sur la table basse  
_Très bonne idée ! Ajouta Kim, je commençais a avoir soif !

Elle servit plusieurs verres et en donna un a chacune. On la remercia, trinqua et elles avala leurs verres d'une traite, même Violette, se qui d'ailleurs me surpris.  
Moi, je regardais mon verre plein, la tête vide de toute pensée.  
Les garçons remontèrent enfin, abandonnant la recherche de fusibles dans le garage, et nous trouvèrent nos verres à la main.

_Hé ben…voilà qu'elle trinque sans nous ! Lança Jade. On a visiblement une mauvaise influence sur vous !  
_Tout le monde n'est pas perdue, répondit Mélodie en riant, Parker n'a pas encore bu son premier verre.

N'écoutant rien à leur discussion, je faisait tourné ce liquide qui remplissait mon verre, admirant les reflets produit par les chandelles, la tête appuyé contre le dossier. Malgré tous mes efforts, toutes mes pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de Castiel. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, comment est ce que j'allais faire… je tombais amoureuse d'une personne aussi borné que moi… cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Puis la sonnerie de mon portable résonna dans la pièce, je décrochais

_Allo ?


	19. Chapter 18

Puis la sonnerie de mon portable résonna dans la pièce, je décrochais

_Allo ?  
_Parker ?  
_Oui, qui la demande ?  
_C'est moi…chérie…  
_Si vous saviez le nombre de personne qui m'appelle comme ça….  
_C'est moi papa  
Mes yeux s'arrondissait, bu d'un coup sec mon verre, toussa fortement  
_Merde qu'est que tu m'as servis ? Râlais-je et continua avec mon père, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
_On est de passage dans la ville, on peut venir te voir ?  
_Dans quel ville ?  
_Bah Kantar City  
_Je n'habite plus là-bas….et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir !

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes…et je décidais de rompre le silence

_Mais sinon comment vas-tu ?  
_Ta mère vas bien…  
_Je n'ai pas demandée des nouvelles d'elle ! Le coupais-je. Mais de toi…  
_Je vais bien Parker…  
_Bon tant mieux…

Un autre silence s'imposa, il soupira.

_Bon… je suis content d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles ma fille…

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Des larmes arrivèrent aux coins de mes yeux, je mordillais la lèvre et jeta de rage mon verre contre le mur puis me leva, descendis dans le garage, démarra la moto …enfin ma moto et la sortis. Quand ils eu entendus la moto, ils descendirent tous en courant pour me voir. J'étais déjà au portail, je l'ouvris et m'en alla, sans aucunes protections. Duncan qui avait trouver mon portable après de l'avoir fais tombé, regarda qui m'avait appelée.

_Eh merde ! Fit-il  
_Quoi ? demanda Lysandre  
_C'était notre père…  
_On peut pas restaient là sans rien faire….Hurla Mélodie  
_Et tu veux faire quoi ? S'indignait Castiel, on ne sais pas où elle est partit…  
_Elle reviendra... Le coupa Lysandre.  
_Et qu'est qui te fait penser ça ? Cria Castiel, visiblement de plus en plus énerver  
_Elle a laissée Macbeth… puis elle est… il souriait  
_Quoi elle est quoi ? Demanda Violette

Duncan eu un soupire puis il souriait lui aussi, il avait comprit Lysandre.

_Allez remontons, on va faire un feu dans la cheminée…elle aura froid à son retour…  
Ils alla cherchés du bois dans l'abri, puis revinrent les bras chargés. Castiel alluma le feu, qui réchauffa très vite la pièce. Duncan, lui, appela son père.

_Allo ? Parker ? Demanda le géniteur  
_Yo…  
_Oh Duncan…pourquoi appelle-tu du portable de ta sœur ?  
_Parce qu'elle est partie sans rien me dire… et je veux savoir….  
_Je lui simplement demander si on pouvait la voir… mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait déménageait.  
_La voir ? Et elle remonte a combien de temps votre dernière visite ?  
_ (silence) un peu plus de … 1… ans  
_Ouais quand elle a signée les papiers quoi…  
_ (raclement de gorge)  
_C'est bien ce que je pensais… bon écoute, elle vit très bien sans vous, d'ailleurs on vit tout les deux très bien sans vous… alors oubliaient nous, hein… on ne vous a jamais rien demander… alors faites ça pour nous ! Oubliez que vous avez mis au monde deux enfants… Je m'occuperais d'elle, la protègerais, chose que vous n'avait jamais fait… sur ce… papa… Adieux.

Il raccrocha, posa le téléphone, et s'enfonça dans le canapé, le regard triste. Peggy le pris dans ses bras, un grand moment de silence s'imposa, personne ne parlait, tous très inquiets pour leur amie.

Après 3 heures d'absences, je me décidai à rentrer, j'étais frigorifiée. Je refermai le portail et garage derrière moi et remonta dans le salon. Ils étaient tous tournaient vers moi, Duncan se leva brusquement et me pris dans ses bras.

_Ne refait plus jamais ça… j'étais si inquiet…

Il me regarda, je tremblais de froid, les yeux rouges et les lèvres bleues…

_Merde ! Cria t-il, c'est pas vrais…t'es en hypothermie !

Il me porta jusqu'à devant la cheminée, m'allongea sur la couverture que Lysandre venait de déposer, me couvris d'une deuxième pendant que Castiel rajoutait du bois dans le feu.

_Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil pour eux ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine! Râla t-il

Malgré tous leurs soins, je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer.

_Il faut que quelqu'un s'allonge prés d'elle, il faut que se soit peau contre peau. Informa Peggy. C'est le seul moyen…

Tom se leva.

_Je vais le faire… après tout je suis son ex…  
_Oui mais non…c'est bien parce que tu es son ex que tu ne peux pas ! L'en n'empêcha Violette. Il ne faut pas être débile pour voir qu'elle ne te supporte plus !  
_Si ce n'est pas moi, qui le fait …qui alors ? Lysandre ? Duncan ?  
_Non ! Fit Castiel

Il me regardait claquer des dents, en position de fœtus pour garder un maximum de chaleur, fixant le feu.. Il enleva son tee-shirt, retira ma chemise, entra en dessous de la couverture, me pris dans ses bras et entoura mes jambes des siennes. Je calais ma tête dans son cou. Il décroisa mes bras, qui étais contre ma poitrine, pour mieux me serrais contre lui, je les entourèrent autour de son torse et il fit de même. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était lente, calme, son souffle si chaud qu'il me réchauffa très vite. Ses bras qui m'entourait, me serrais contre lui, ses mains douce et forte à la fois, une dans la nuque l'autre sur mes reins, me retenais contre lui, ses lèvres, que je désirais tant, glissaient le long de mon cou me fis sentir son désir hardant de m'avoir pour lui seul. Je finissais par m'endormir avec un sentiment, une chaleur qui envahissais mon corps et mon cœur…l'amour.  
Je me sentais bien, au chaud, je m'enfonçais davantage dans la couverture, alors que des rires me sortaient progressivement de mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, une lumière tamisée dansante apparue devant moi. La chaleur du feu de cheminée me caressait la peau, je n'avait pas envie de me réveillais, mais une douce voix me tira de mon sommeille.

_Parker….chuchota t-il

Je me tourna, Lysandre assis à côté de moi, me souriant.

_Tu as faim ? Il faut que tu manges un peu…

Je lui souris, il est vrais que j'ai faim…j'ai même une faim de loup ! Je me levai avec l'aide de Lysandre et nous dirigeâmes vers la table où ils y étaient tous. Lysandre tira une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir et la poussa doucement vers la table et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Ils avaient commandés chinois, ils avaient tout déposés au centre de la table pour faire un buffet où tout le monde pouvait se servir. Je les observais, ils riaient et mangeaient avec cœur quand Duncan arriva derrière moi, déposa un bol de riz cantonnais devant moi, me servait des nems et des rouleaux de printemps

_Tu dois manger ! Me dis dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je ne me fis pas priez et mordais à pleine dent dans les nems chaud. Je dévorais mon bol de riz comme un ogre, qu'on aurait pu croire que ça faisait plus de 15jours que je n'avais pas mangée…  
Après d'avoir bien remplis mon estomac, je contemplais mes chères camarades qui riaient à chaudes larmes aux anecdotes sur mon enfance et mes frasques racontait par Duncan.  
Allez donc savoir pourquoi, mon regard s'est posé sur Tina…. Elle riait de toutes ses dents, en déployant au maximum son décolletée orienté vers Castiel. Je la trouver limite pathétique…. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que je l'observais.

_Quoi ? Fit-elle

Les autres s'arrêtèrent de rire, craignant sûrement un autre dérapage.

_Bien je me demandais….  
_Quoi ?  
_Combien de temps tu as été avec Tom ? En tout bien sûr !

Elle fut surprise par ma question, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Ta relation avec lui inclus ?

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en hochant la tête pour confirmer

_Bien…hun…Elle comptait sur ses doigts…  
_Quoi ça fait aussi longtemps que ça ?demanda Kim  
_Bien…hum…tu es sortis avec Tom pendant…  
_2 ans…

Elle me regardait étonnée…

_Non non ce n'est pas possible…

Là c'était moi qui étais étonnée

_Si…je suis quand même bien placée pour le savoir…

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient…  
Pourquoi était-elle étonnée ?

_Bon alors, ma réponse ?  
_Hum…3  
_3 mois ?

Je hochais les épaules et repris

_Et vous vous êtes séparés quand ?  
_Après ton départ. Me répondait-elle

Un soupire m'échappa, il est vrais que j'étais déçu, tout ça pour rien …pauvre Tom…

_Bon…on est dimanche soir…je dois rentrer….  
_Pourquoi ? demanda Lysandre  
_Bien…je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs, je n'ai pas mon sac pour demain et je dois me changer….  
_Pour les devoirs, j'ai mes bouquins…me répondit Isis, tu peux donc les faire ici !  
_Pour ton sac, il suffira qu'on se lève plutôt pour faire un crochet chez toi….Ajouta Kim  
_Et pour te changer pas besoin, on a mis tes vêtements a laver ce matin, ils sont donc propres ! Insista Duncan  
_Hum…je vois que vous avez tout prévus, constatais-je en levant un sourcil…, bon ok, visiblement j'ai pas le choix !

Ils affichèrent tous un sourire de vainqueur, sauf Castiel, qui lui orné son sourire en coin.

_Et on va faire comment pour dormir ?Il y a assez de chambres ?

Haha ! Je venais de poser la bonne question ! En un instant, leurs visages se décomposèrent, c'était à mourir de rire ! Ils réfléchissaient pendant un long moment, quand je proposai…


	20. Chapter 19

Ils réfléchissaient pendant un long moment, quand je proposai…

_Bon nous avons 4 couples…  
_4 ?  
_Allez arrêtaient, à d'autres !  
_Bon je disais 4 couples : Duncan et Peggy, Lysandre et Isis, Tom et Tina et enfin Jade et Violette _(oui oui ça surprend ! hein ?)_ Il reste donc Mélodie, Kim, Castiel et moi… je propose donc que les couple utilisent les plus grandes chambres, Castiel dans sa chambre, se qui me semble évident, Kim dans une chambre seule et Mélodie et moi dans la dernière….  
_Oh en faite moi, je ne reste pas ce soir, je dois voir quelqu'un…rectifia Mélodie  
_Bon bah je dormirais seul alors….

Bien que surpris, ils acceptèrent tous.  
Ils allaient donc se laver chacun leurs tours et se fut rapide puisqu'il y avait deux salle de bain. Et je pus constater qu'ils avaient préparaient leurs coups, puisqu'ils avaient tous leurs pyjamas !  
Ont s'installaient ensuite près de feu Castiel sortit plusieurs jeu de sociétés et un jeu de cartes. On joua quelques minutes au jeu Taboo mais les garçons étaient tellement mauvais joueurs qu'ont changea rapidement. Tina proposa un streapocker…qui fut refusé par l'autorité suprême de la maison…Castiel.  
Mélodie partit rapidement à son rendez-vous tardif. A 23h00 Lysandre suggéra qu'ont aillent se coucher, après tout demain nous avions cours ! Castiel accompagna les couples à leurs chambres, ensuite se fut le tour de Kim. Je l'attendais assise près du feu quand une main m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_Hey ! Arrête, t'es chiant !  
_C'est bon…râle pas !

Il s'essaya à côte de moi.

_Je suppose qu'avec toutes tes siestes, tu n'as pas sommeil…  
_Non en effet…mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester…  
_Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis ici pour toi…j'ai pas sommeil c'est tout.  
_OKok, j'ai compris…répondis-je en haussant les épaules…

Sur ceux il se leva, pris sa guitare, s'installa sur un tabouret et mires a jouer. Au bout de 3 quarts d'heure à l'écouter jouer des chansons tristes, je me sentais m'endormir.

_Bon je vais me coucher…dis-je en me levant

Il posa sa guitare, passa devant moi et me fit signe de le suivre après d'avoir pris des lampes torches.

_Voilà ta chambre, celle de Tina et Tom est de ce côté, me préviens t-il, si … tu as besoin…  
_Oui… ta chambre est par là le coupais-je…

Il me sourit et après une petite hésitation, il déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit se coucher.  
J'entras donc dans la chambre qui me paraissait bien trop grande pour moi toute seule….m'installais sur le lit avec les bouquins d'Isis, pour faire les exercices. Je bûchais, concentrais sur mon anglais quand un petit creux se fit sentir. Je pris la lampe torche, descendis rapidement prendre des parts de pizza qui restait de ce midi et remonta rapidement. Au milieu de couloir, les piles me lâchèrent, je me retrouver une fois de plus dans le noir. Je marchais doucement, faisant glisser ma main contre le mur, essayant de me rappelée où était ma chambre. Soudain un bruit me fis sursauter, je me retournais cherchant d'où vient le son, _bon ok dans le noir ça sert pas a grand-chose je vous l'accordes !_. Un autre, un peu plus rapproché, troublait le silence. Mon cœur s'emballa, mon réflexe ? Appeler Castiel en murmurant. Je l'appelai 4 ou 5 fois avant qu'il n'ouvre.

_C'est qui ? Murmura t-il

Je m'approchais rapidement de sa porte.

_Parker ? Pourquoi tu étais dans le noir ? T'es bête ou quoi ? A quoi sert la lampe que je t'ai donné, hein, à faire jolie ?  
_Les piles m'on lâchés…je cherchais ma porte, quand j'ai entendu du bruits…  
_Bon vient je te ramène à ta chambre.

Il me pris par le bras et m'emmena. On entra dans la chambre et referma.

_Mer*e il fait froid ici ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit. Tu travaillais ?  
_Oui…  
_Tu n'as plus de lampe… prend tes affaires et je prends les couvertures…ont va dans ma chambre ! Ordonna t-il.

J'obéis sans attendre et nous avançâmes vers sa chambre.  
Arrivés dedans je m'installais sur son lit pour reprendre mes exercices alors que Castiel, après d'avoir allumé des bougies, s'installa, guitare à la main, dans un fauteuil qu'il avait approché du lit.  
Quand j'eus fini, je relevais la tête pour le regarder, il m'observais, depuis longtemps sûrement calait dans son fauteuil, j'étais tellement concentrée que je ne m'étais pas aperçus qu'il ne jouait plus…avait-il seulement joué ?

_On se couche ? Lui demandais-je  
_Ouaip…tu as un côté ?  
_Non.

Je déposais les livres par terre et entre dans les draps pendant que Castiel se changeait dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il entrait à sa tour dans le lit, je me tournai vers la fenêtre tandis que Castiel, lui, était tourné vers la porte puis il éteignit la lampe torche.  
Je pouvais le sentir bouger, se retourner à travers le drap alors que Morphée m'emportais dans son royaume.  
C'était un soir de pleine lune, une de c'est nuit où tout aurait pu arriver. Une lumière tamisée régner sur toute la pièce, qui était créé par les voilages rouges aux fenêtres. En d'autre circonstance, cette ambiance tamisée aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise, mais voilà, j'étais seule avec Castiel, allongée prés de lui, le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de chercher sa position en soufflant, je me mis sur le dos et décidais donc de lui parlait

_Ca vas ?

Les draps bougeaient à nouveaux, il se rapprochait de moi. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon ventre, une vague de frissons me parcoura suivi d'une inspiration un peu forte trahissant mon attirance pour lui. Il la glissa de mes côtes jusqu'à mon poignet et s'allongea sur moi. Il posa ensuite sa main gauche sur mes hanches et fit la glissait des bouts des doigts en remontant doucement pour s'arrêter sur mon autre poignet et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête.

_ Il semblerait qu'on ai chacun notre côté, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il plongea ses yeux dans mon regard, si intense, il se mordilla la lèvre et plongea sa tête au creux de mon cou. Son emprise sur mes poignets se resserra, son souffle chaud, qui s'accélérait se mélangeait à des baisers, à l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il remonta sa bouche prés de la mienne, déposa un baiser furtif avant de fermer les yeux. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme-ci il essayait de se reprendre, de se contrôler, lâcha son emprise de mes poignets pour entremêlaient nos doigts. Il se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang, Sa respiration devient allante, il rouvrit ses yeux, plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien et m'embrassa fougueusement, langoureusement. BIP. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Ses caresses déclanchaient une avalanche de plaisir que je n'arrivais pas à les dompter. BIP. Nous arrivions plus à nous contrôler, le désir hardant était si fort que toutes nos caresses, tout nos baisers nous enflammaient la peau. BIP. BIP  
Sa main droite glissa jusqu'au creux de mon genoux et le remonta jusqu' à sa hanche. Nos langues dansaient dans nos baisers. BIP. BIP. BIP Il retira mon débardeur et le jeta par terre. Mes mains chevaucher son corps, suivaient les dessins de ses muscle saillant, contractés par le désir de se contrôler. Mais c'était peine perdue, l'attirance, le désir était bien trop fort. BIP. BIP. BIP. . BIIIIIIIIIIP.  
J'ouvris les yeux et me relevant en sursaut. Ma respiration était allante, je peinais pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon regard parcouru la pièce, elle était vide. Le jour se levait à peine et Castiel n'était plus dans la chambre.  
Je m'allongeai à nouveau, venant de réaliser que c'était un rêve… je venais de fantasmer sur Castiel !  
Je fermais les yeux essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normale, mais les images de ce rêve revenaient, défilant devant mes paupières fermait.  
Rattrapés par la réalité par le son strident d'un réveil, je me leva et me dirigea vers le couloir où des pas se faisaient entendre. J'ouvris la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Lysandre tenant la main d'Isis qui avait bien du mal à se réveillait.

_Bah pourquoi tu es dans la chambre de Castiel ? demanda t-il.  
_C'est une longue histoire…d'où vient se bruit ?répliquais-je ne changeant de discussion.  
_Hum…je ne sais pas, ça ne vient pas de ta…enfin de la chambre de…  
_Non. Le coupais-je  
_On dirait que ça vient d'en bas… ajouta Kim qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Nous descendions les escaliers d'un pas lent encore endormis. Il était là…assis prés de la cheminée entrain d'allumer un feu. Il avait posés son portable sur l'interphone de la maison et avait activités la fonction qui permettait de communiquer avec toutes les pièces.  
Duncan éteignit le portable, se qui fit retourner Castiel.

_A voilà mes marmottes préférées ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il avait servit le petit déjeuner sur la table du salon. Il alla dans la cuisine, et revint avec du café chaud et des tasses. Il servait nos amis, puis repartit et cette fois revint avec un bol de chocolat chaud qu'il déposa devant moi.

_Duncan m'a dit que tu aimer en boire le matin…mais si tu préfè…  
_Non ! Le coupais-je… Je préfère le chocolat…

Il s'asseya prés de moi, sourire aux lèvres, discutant avec Lysandre et Duncan. J'essayais de me contrôler du mieux que je pouvais quand il me regardais, quand Tina fit une remarque qu'y, je dois le dire m'étonna.

_Dit Tom c'où vient ce cocard ?

Je le regardais surprise…mais oui il avait bien un cocard…

_Mais attendez…chuchotais-je en écarquillant les yeux

Peggy, Duncan et Lysandre se regardaient un peu inquiet.

_Quoi ? Fit Castiel comprenant que qu'elle que chose n'allaient pas.

Tom avait baissé la tête, le connaissant très bien je savais, c'était ça façons d'avouer… c'était lui dans la chambre. J'en frissonnais.

_Mais c'est vrais, fit Isis sans ce douter du cataclysme qu'elle allait provoquer, tu es monter à l'étage quand Castiel est descendu hier soir….  
_QUOI ? Hurla Castiel

Il regarda, en premier ses mis Lysandre et Duncan qui n'osaient pas le regarder, puis il me regarda. Je mordais mon doigt, tremblant légèrement.  
Il se tourna vers Tom, se leva, le poing serré prés à lui bondir dessus, quand Duncan l'en empêcha.

_Il a eu son compte…tu peux me croire…

Il déposa une dernière fois son regard sur Tom, Son visage bien amochés, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Et il s'en voulait…  
Il se mit un peu plus près de moi, m'effleurant, me frôlant à tous les prétextes.  
Je rougissais au moindre de ses contacts, au moindres de ses regards. Je ne savais pas comment allais-je faire pour sortir de ce problème…Je le voyais bien, dés qu'il posait sa main prés de la mienne, je la retirait et se n'était pas s'en l'énerver !  
Je mangeais rapidement mon petit déjeuner et monta rapidement prendre une douche espérant que cela me calmerais…  
Je me précipita dans la douche et ouvris l'eau chaude. Elle se déversa sur mon corps immobile, les yeux fermés, mes poings fermés contre les parois de la douche. J'essayais en vint de chasser ces images de ma tête, de nos corps nues l'un contre l'autres, de nos baisers, de ses caresses…le désir…il était toujours là, de plus en plus fort…

_Comment …ai-je pu tomber amoureuse…de toi ?  
_Parker ?

J'eu un sursaut et retenais ma respiration…qui cela pouvait être ?

_Parker…ouvre…c'est moi…Castiel…


	21. Chapter 20

Je me plaqua contre le carrelage froid de la douche et ouvris un peu plus l'eau pour qu'elle cache ses paroles…

_Ouvre je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends…

Voyant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

_Je…Je suis sous la douche…

Non non il doit pas le savoir… il doit sortir encore plus d'un mois avec l'autre…je devais tout faire pour le cacher !  
Je sortis donc de la douche, m'habilla et lui ouvris.

_Désolée, je n'étais pas en tenue descente ! Lui dis-je en riant

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Ca ne m'aurais pas gênés !  
_Ah toi non, mais Ambre oui !

Le sourire s'effaça. Visiblement il n'appréciait pas qu'on le lui rappelle…bien alors… je m'en chargerais…quand tu iras trop loin pour moi…je te le rappellerais !  
Il me pris le bras, me tira vers lui, il en voulait plus…

_Plus que 1 mois et 1 semaine avant le concert ! Ajoutais-je en le repoussant doucement et en m'avançant sur le balcon.  
_Mouais…

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre.  
Je serrais mes mains contre ma poitrine, je pouvais entendre un petit _« parle lui, elle ne veux pas m'écouter »_. Mon cœur se serra davantage, quelqu'un s'approcha et se tenait debout à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de parlais, je l'avais reconnus. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

_Je ne peux pas…  
_Je sais … Ambre…  
_Oui même si je ne l'aime pas…je…

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tira contre lui.

_Oh Lysandre…pleurais-je

Il me caressa les cheveux pour me consoler, me murmurant doucement « je comprends ».  
Je m'agrippais à ses vêtements, il me prit dans ses bras

_On va y arrivait…je ferais en sorte que tu ne voit pas le mois passer…

Des sanglots m'échappaient, je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Nous restions là quand on s'aperçut tout les deux qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Je me crispais à l'idée qu'on est pu nous entendre. Lysandre se pencha en avant et pu voir Duncan et Peggy entrain d'écoutaient.  
Lysandre poussa un râlement, me pris par la main et descendîmes au rez de chaussée. Arrivés dans le salon, il lâcha ma main et se dirigea directement vers le jardin, me laissant seule avec Castiel, puisque les filles étaient entrain de se préparer.  
Je m'avançais doucement, gênée par la situation, vers le canapé où il s'était installé.  
On pouvait distinctement entendre Lysandre sermonné mon frère et sa petite amie.  
Castiel était assis en tailleur, grattant nerveusement sa guitare.  
Assise sur le fauteuil, je l'observais, il fronçait les sourcils sentant mon regard sur lui. Il soupira, tourna lentement sa tête pour me regarder, s'il avait eu des armes à la place des yeux, j'aurais était tuer sur le champs…Je détournais les yeux, rougissante, me souvenant du rêve.

7h50, il était temps qu'on partent pour le lycée, ont commençaient tous à 9h mais nous avions votés 3 contre 9 qu'on iraient plus tôt au lycée.  
Après d'avoir parlementer plusieurs minutes, il était décidé que Kim, Peggy, Duncan, Isis et Lysandre seraient dans la première voiture. Violette, Jade, Mélodie, Tina et Tom dans la deuxième, quand à moi, me voilà obliger de monter sur la moto de Castiel.  
Alors que les autres étaient déjà partis, Castiel enfourcha sa moto la démarrant avant de mettre son casque. C'est là que je l'ai reconnue…le chauffard de la rentrée…

_Hey ! Mais….

Je le regardais, il avait mis son casque, sa visière noir fermé, me tendant un casque que je pris et mis. J'enfourcha la moto, posais mes pieds sur les cals et il recula. Il sortait lentement de la propriété, ferma le portail pour ensuite partir en direction de ma maison.

Il s'arrêta donc devant mon portail, que j'ouvris en grand et entra dans la maison. Je déposais le casque dans l'entrée et monta directement dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller. J'entendis Castiel entrer.

_Ne t'installe pas, je me dépêche on y vas juste après !  
_Ne te presse pas non plus, on ne commence qu'à 9h !

Je l'observais du haut de l'escalier, il s'était assis sur le sofa après d'avoir allumé la télé. Il me semblait contrarié. Je retourna finir mon maquillage ensuite je pris mon sac qui se trouvait dans ma chambre, le prépara, me changea et descendis rejoindre Castiel en bas…  
Son regard était posé sur la télé mais je voyais bien qu'il était ailleurs…Je m'arrêta sur la dernière marche, maquillé, changeais et le sac sur l'épaule prête à partie quand il tourna la tête pour me contempler… Je restais là sans bouger rougissante. Ces images, toujours ces images, ce rêve, encore et toujours lui, traversant de part en part mon cerveaux voulant lui rappeler que j'étais amoureuse…mon cœur fit un bon quand Castiel se leva pour s'avançait vers moi. Je serrai ma main sur la rambarde… Il s'arrêta à jusque quelques centimètres de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ses sentiments, un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il fit glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux sentant que je ne tiendrais pas si je le regardais plus longtemps…Il effleura ma lèvre inférieur doucement du pouce avant de la glisser dans ma nuque. Il approcha son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chand sur mon visage. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils…ma respiration s'accéléra…je voulais partir en courant mais mes jambes, mon corps refusaient d'obéir… A présent je pouvais sentir ses lèvres toucher, frôler les miennes, elles étaient entrouvertes. Je le sentais, je le savais, il se contrôlait avec difficulté… sa main s'était resserrer sur ma nuque…sa respiration était devenue allante, il y allait doucement par peur que je le repousse. Mon portable sonna.

_Non, ne répond pas…murmura t-il

Je pris le téléphone. Il soupira.

_Allo ?...Ah Lysandre…oui oui on arrives, je ne savais pas comment m'habillais, tu connais les filles…oui on part de suite…Au grand chêne ? Ok pas de soucis… oui… hum…oui…ok… à toute.

Je relevai la tête, Il était fâché, en colère, ne sachant pas pourquoi je le repoussais à chaque fois. Il retourna au sofa, prit son sac et son casque et sortis. Il étais froid si c'est pas dire glaciale Il démarrait la moto…fit crier son moteur de colère. Je sortis à mon tour de la maison, après qu'il soit sorti du jardin je refermais le portail, mis le casque et enfourcha la moto et posa mes mains sur ses hanches. Il démarra violement se qu'il manqua de me faire tomber de justesse…il s'arrêta, releva sa visière, se tourna vers moi. Il posa ses mains sur les mienne et les entoura autour de sa taille.

_Accroche toi… je vais rouler vite…

Il accéléra une deuxième fois, je me serrais contre lui de tout mon buste…je l'enlaçais de toutes mes forces, j'avais la sensation qu'on ne formaient qu'un avec la moto. J'aimais la vitesse et la moto, mais je le savais contrarier, il roulait de plus en plus vite et cela me faisait peur… Sa veste en cuir était ouverte, je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son corps était chaud, ses abdos contractés. J'ai pu sentir une vague de frissons lui parcourir le corps…je souris…me délectant de ce moment délicieux.  
Il ralentit sachant inévitablement qu'arrivait au lycée je m'éloignerais à nouveau de lui…rejetant tous mes sentiments...le rejetant. Il ralentissait, mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin…nous arrivions au lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur nos amis, ils étaient assis au chêne et nous attendaient. Seule Ambre venait vers nous. Il fallait faire vite…  
Sans même m'en rendre comptes mes mains entouraient son buste, une sur le cœur, l'autre sur les abdos…je défaisais mon étreinte lentement faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses pectoraux, de ses abdos…avant que je les enlèves complètement Castiel prit mes mains dans les siennes et les replaças où elles étaient, voulant prolonger mon étreinte.  
J'entendit Ambre l'appelait.

_Castielouneeeetttt

Je retira mes mains d'un geste vif, enleva le casque, il descendit de la moto, enleva son casque… et je râlais

_Quel surnom ridicule….  
_Comment veux tu quel m'appelle ?  
_Castiel…c'est ton prénom…non ?

Il souriait découvrent que j'étais un peu jalouse…  
Je me recoiffais avec mes doigts, il déposa un baiser sur le front sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire de toute la semaine… Il recula de plusieurs pas, Ambre arrivait en courant…

_Castielouneeett.

Je descendis de la moto, le salua de la main et partis vers la serre… elle allait rester avec lui et je ne voulais voir ça, il le savait. Ils me suivaient de quelques pas, Ambre gloussait.

Je passa devant nos amies les saluant également de la main et continua mon chemin. Les filles embrassèrent les garçons et me suivis.

On passa l'heure à parler, à rire et la sonnerie retentit. Nous avancions, traversant la cour pour rejoindre nos classes, quand on croisa les garçons et Ambre au chêne. Je m'avançais espérant qu'elle ne me parle pas…mais c'était loupé !

_Salut mocheté…  
_Salut l'inculte

Elle fit les yeux ronds

_Hey ! …bon… on m'a dit que tu avait mis une raclé à l'autre…

Je regardais Tina.

_Et alors….  
_Hum…c'est cool…je suis contente de voir que tu tien ton rôle à cœur ! Me dit-elle avec du mépris  
_Sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait ça pour toi …ou pour lui ? Répondis-je en montrant Castiel du doigt. T'es encore plus barge que je croyais ! Je le fais parce qu'elle m'as manquée de respect ! Elle peut draguer Castiel tant qu'elle veut ! Il ne sort pas avec moi…je n'ai pas à m'en mêler ! Sur ceux…. Ciao ! Continuais-je en reprenant ma route.

Il avaient tous les yeux sur moi, je marchais la tête droite, je devais me montrais forte, encore une fois, une dernière fois…Je sortis mon mp3, mis les écouteurs, et m'enferma dans ma bulle quelques minutes…

Tina, qui savait que tout se que j'avais dis était faux, repris son petit jeux de séduction sur Castiel…pour son plus grand plaisir.


	22. Chapter 21

La matinée fut longue, très longue. Ambre s'installait, à chaque cour prés de Castiel et de Lysandre. Aucune d'entre nous ne pouvaient s'asseoir prés d'eux.  
A midi les garçons avaient « réservés » deux tables l'une à coté de l'autre, pour qu'on puisse se voir un peu.  
Quand on arriva dans le self, les garçons étaient déjà là avec « Barbie » et ses acolytes. Isis s'installa à coté de Lysandre, Peggy prés de Duncan, Kim fit de même avec Dajan qui nous avait rejoint et moi je me mis à coté de Violette, Jade et Mélodie.  
Je mangeais tranquillement, les écouteurs fixaient aux oreilles, quand une main me sortis de ma bulle.

_Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?

Je la dévisageais sans même me rendre compte. Une jeune fille avec de magnifiques yeux jaunes aux reflets or qui étaient mis en valeur par sa longue chevelure blanche.

_Rosalya ! Fit Isis, je te présente Parker….Parker, Rosalya….

Je continuais à la regarder.

_Humpft oui…je t'en pris. Lui dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Désolée, j'était dans mes pensées, m'excusais-je.  
_Ne t'en fais pas…cela m'arrive aussi…

Je lui souriais, quand elle salua Lysandre et Castiel. Je dirigeais mon regards sur eux, Lysandre lui souriait aussi Castiel, la salua d'un signe de la main…D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune expression sûr son visage. Une matinée à le fuir et avec Ambre pour seule compagnie avaient des effets néfaste sur lui. Son regard était dans le vide. En faite en regardant d'un peu plus prés, il semblait réfléchir. Je prêtais plus attention à leur discussion.  
Ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les parents de Castiel seraient bientôt de retour pour 2 ou 3 semaines et que du coup ils ne pourraient plus répétaient chez lui. Ils avaient l'air d'être embêtés. Sans même réfléchir je leurs proposa.

_Pourquoi ne pas répéter chez moi ?

J'eu sur le coup, eu l'impression de dire une bêtise, ils me dévisageaient comme des abrutis pas fini.

_Bon laissaient tomber, si ça ne vous dit pas, moi…ce que j'en dis…c'est pour vous…Continuais-je en me levant pour sortir.  
_Non, non attend Parker…Répliqua Jade  
_C'est juste que ça fait 1 heure qu'on en parle, et toi tu proposa ça maintenant ! Rétorqua Castiel agassé.  
_Ha …désolée, je ne vous écoutais pas !  
_C'est très gentil a toi de le proposer, Parker ! Ajouta Lysandre.  
_Hum…c'est pas grand…bon faite comme vous vous voulez…Disais-je en prenant mon plateau et en m'éloignant.

Arrivé dans la cour je m'installa confortablement sur le banc, écouteurs à nouveau aux oreilles, chantonnant et griffonnant sur une feuille. Après quelques minutes, le soleil pointa son nez, réchauffant un peu l'air froid de l'hiver. Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le tronc, le rêve ne me lâchait pas. J'ouvris les yeux un crayon à la main, je me mis à dessiner se qui me passer dans le tête. Soudain quelque chose cacha le soleil…enfin plutôt quelqu'un….Une dizaine de filles, si ce n'est pas une quinzaine se tenaient devant moi les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines…cela ne présageait rien de bon….

_Hum…je peux vous aidez ?  
_Regardaient les filles c'est elle…  
_Humpfft  
_Oui c'est elle…mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que nous ?  
_He oh…je suis là !  
_Dis tu as fait quoi pour que Castiel accepte que tu l'approches ? Parce qu'autant te dire que nous étions là en premier !

Ah bah d'accord ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le harem de Castiel…un harem ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu sans sucre ?

_Heu...ben…je …n'ai rien…fait…  
_Mouais…enfin je te préviens…si tu t'approche de trop près de …  
_De qui ?

Je me retourna et vit les garçons avec Ambre.

_Tien… commençais-je en me tournant vers ces filles….elles étaient entrain de m'expliquer combien tu avait du succès au près des filles du lycée…Castiel !

Elle sourit moins là !

_Elles étaient aussi entrain de me que…  
_Qu'on est persuadés qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !  
_PFFFFFFFFffffff (pour info je vais mourir dans la minute qui suit ! je viens de recrachée la gorgée d'eau que je m'apprêter à boire …sur Castiel !)….QUOI ?Vous en avez d'autre comme ça ?  
_Argt ! MERDE ! Fais attention bordel !  
_ Je… Hum…Pardon…  
_Pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ?  
_Non…ampf…pas…je ne…  
_Alors pourquoi tu était sur sa moto ce matin ? Hein ?  
_On est VOISIN ! …Je n'est plus de moto…il m'a simplement proposer de m'emmener…  
_Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Castiel, fit Isis en rigolant.

Un rie que je savais faux !

_Quoi ? Demandais-je  
_Oui désolée, Parker, je sais qu'on t'a promis de rien lui dire mais…Ajouta Mélodie  
_Mais de quoi vous parler ?  
_Oui en faite, notre plan n'a pas marché….Argumenta Violette, faussement déçue  
_Attendaient c'est quoi ce délire…  
_C'est plus la peine de cacher…Parker. Insista Isis

Là, je pris peur, j'écarquillais les yeux, je ne savais pas ce qu'elles faisaient… Quand je remarquai que Isis avait lâchée discrètement la main de Lysandre. Mon regard se posa sur mes amis, ils étaient aussi perdu que moi et Castiel…il…serrait des poings, le regard noir, la mâchoire serrait et je dois dire que j'avais peur de sa réaction…Mais cela n'arrêtait pas les filles.

_Voilà, commença Isis, très sérieuse, elle est amoureuse de … Lysandre !

_QUOI ? QU…QUOI ? Hurla Castiel

Voilà le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête. Je voyais Lysandre, les sourcils fronçaient, parler doucement à Isis. Castiel hurlait en faisant de grand geste que Jade essayait vainement de calmer. Ambre et ses acolytes étaient morts de rire ainsi que la quinzaine de filles. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Les filles donnaient de plus en plus de « détails » sur mon supposé amour pour Lysandre. Plus elle en disaient plus Castiel s'emplissait de rage.

_Hé ben, elle ne sais pas quoi faire la nouvelle, pour attirer l'attention sur elle !

Ma gorge se serra et mon moral en pris un sacré coup. Je regardais Ambre et les autres filles s'éloigner. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'éloignais sans dire un mot.  
Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, à éviter les filles, fâché de ce qu'elles avaient fais même si je sais que c'était pour m'aider, et les garçons enfin plus Lysandre qui c'était retrouvé mêler à tous ça…  
Je disais donc que je m'avançais vers les classes les laissant là, sans dire un mot. Ambre avait bien fait son travail, tout le lycée était déjà au courant… Sur le chemin, j'ai dû essuyais quelques moquerie et des brimades…mais cela m'importais peu…j'arrivais enfin dans la classe, je la parcourais rapidement, ils étaient déjà là… Il faut dire qu'on m'a stoppée plusieurs fois. Un soupire m'échappa, Isis me faisait signe me m'asseoir, prés d'elles, puis Castiel me montrait du doigts la place vide entre lui et Lysandre. Je fis glissais ma main dans mes cheveux quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retourna.

_Nathaniel…Murmurais-je

Il souriait gentiment…

_Dur journée hein… ?

Il s'essaya dans les premiers rangs, une place vide à coté de lui…après hésitation, je m'avançai pour m'asseoir à coté de lui. En posant mon sac par terre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les regarder, Isis et Lysandre semblaient légèrement déçus quand à Castiel, il en cassa le crayon gris qu'il avait dans la main…  
Le cour se passa relativement vite grâce à Nathaniel qui faisait tous ses exercices avec moi. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna, tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la classe. Castiel, bien décider à me voir, m'attendait dans le couloir en face de la porte. Je rangeais mon sac tout en cherchant une idée pour ne pas leurs parler mais rien ne me venais.

_Tu à l'air bien soucieuse aujourd'hui… Commenta Nathaniel. Ils ont quand même mis du temps pour lançaient des fausses rumeurs sur toi…

Je le regardais un peu perplexe avec un sourcil levé…En voyant ma tête, il se mit à rire.

_Disons que jusqu'à présent ils n'ont rien fait, d'habitude quand une nouvelle arrive, les fausses rumeurs fusent… alors que pour toi ils ont mis une semaine pour s'y mettre !

Je l'écoutais en souriant gentiment, le bras appuyait sur le bureau, ma tête reposant sur mon poing fermé. Ses fines lèvres souriaient tendrement, il continuait à me réconfortait tout en rangeant son sac. Je l'observais. Quand il eut fini, il posa ses yeux sur moi voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Je le regardais, ses joues deviennent légèrement rosies, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_Merci…Nath'…

Il replaça une de mes mèches rebelles comme il faut et me pris la main.

_Vient on a le même cour…je t'accompagne…ça te laissera du temps pour réfléchir…

On se leva, sortis de la classe en ayant ma main toujours dans celle de Nathaniel…Castiel, en le voyant fis un pas vers nous, je baissa la tête, il tendit la main pour me stopper mais Lysandre l'en empêcha.  
La fin d'après midi, je la passais avec Nathaniel, il me faisais rire, me changea les idées…À la fin des cours, il me proposa de me ramener, je le remerciais lui disant que j'avais prévue d'aller dans un magasin de moto. Il insista et je finissais par accepter qu'il m'y conduise.

Arrivé au magasin, Nathaniel m'ouvris la portière de sa voiture pour que je puisse sortir. Pour le remercier de son attention, je lui le pris quelques instants dans mes bras…qu'il me rendit. Il repartait ensuite chez lui. En entrant dans le commerce, j'eu crus voir la moto de Castiel sur le trottoir d'en face. Je devais sûrement me tromper…J'entrais donc…me présenta au vendeur lui précisant ce que je voulais…


	23. Chapter 22

Il me parlait depuis bien 1 demi heure quand le patron se présenta…

_Bonjour, fit-il, je m'appelle Benoît, vous ne seriez pas par Parker ?  
_Hum…si…  
_Ah je vous attendais !

A ma tête, il comprit que je ne comprenais pas.

_Kim m'a parlée de vous….  
_Oh, je comprends mieux…  
_C'est bon Max, je vais m'occupais de cette cliente !  
_Bien Monsieur.

Le jeune vendeur nous laissa et Benoît me montra toute les motos qui correspondais à ma taille…Je les regardais avec attention quand je la vis…sublime…rouge sang…avec une diablesse peint en noir sur les flans…je m'avançais vers elle et l'enfourcha…elle était parfaite…je me retourna vers Benoît pour lui dire que c'est elle que je voulais, mais ce n'était pas le peine, son sourire avait tout dis, il avait comprit ! Nous fûmes coupé dans notre discussion par un autre client. Benoît excusa, me disant que c'était un gros client et qu'il ferait au plus vite ! Posa sur la moto une pancarte « réservé » et partit s'occuper du client.  
J'en profitais pour aller au rayon des cuirs et casques. Je marchais lentement quand je fus surpris t'entendre des voix familières…

_Arrête s'il te plaît ! Je te dis que tout ça est faux !  
_Pourquoi diable auraient-elle racontaient ça ?  
_J'en sais rien…il est sûr que ce n'était pas intelligent…puis pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici ?  
_T'occupe ! Et ne change pas de discussion !

J'ai pu avoir une main prendre quelqu'un par le col…

_Jure que tu ne l'aimes pas !  
_Non sérieux ? Tu y as vraiment cru ? Dit le troisième garçon en riant fort, se tapant le haut de la cuisse de la main.  
_Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?  
_Allez arrête…tu sais aussi bien que nous, que tout ça est faux…tu est seulement jaloux !  
_ET DE QUI ? Hurla t-il  
_De Nathaniel…tien…elle a passée toute son après-midi avec lui et il l'a conduit jusqu'ici…alors qu'ont ignoraient qu'elle voulais s'achetais une nouvelle moto !

Je pouvais entendre un des garçons marmonnait de colère. Là je compris qui parlait de l'autre coté du rayon…Mon portable vibra, heureusement qu'il était toujours sur vibreur… je m'éloignais lentement sans faire de bruit. Arrivé dans un rayon suffisamment loin des garçons, je répondis.

_Allo ?  
_Parker ?  
_Bah oui…  
_Haha c'est Kim…  
_Ah salut...  
_Tu as vu Benoît ?  
_Oui merci d'ailleurs…  
_Pas de soucis…dit ?  
_Quoi ?  
_Tu es fâché avec les filles ?  
_Non…c'est juste que…  
_Elles m'ont racontaient…tu sais elles voulaient t'aider, déjà que Ambre te lâchait pas …alors elles ont pensées que …  
_Je sais…c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…  
_HUMMM MAMA MIA…

Je me retournais…

_Hum…Kim…  
_C'est quoi ça ?  
_Un gars…je te rappelle ok ?  
_Ok et vient avec la nouvelle au lycée demain ok ?  
_Oui ça tu peut en être sûr !

Je raccrochais.

_Comment une telle déesse peut être seule dans ce genre de magasin…

Je relevais un sourcils… _c'est quoi ce plan de drague ?_

_On se connaît ?  
_Non mais j'espère bien arrangeais ça ! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

Plus loin je pouvais voir les garçons qui sortaient du rayon pour voir qui avait crié. Duncan qui avait reconnu mon sac, dit à ses camarades de le suivre.

_Hey…petite soeur ! fit Duncan voyant que l'inconnu ne lâchait pas ma main.

L'inconnu jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule.

_Tu le connais ?  
_Oui…  
_ Désolé mon vieux, la jeune fille est occupé avec le dieu de l'amour ! Dit l'inconnu obstiné se rapprochant un peu trop près de moi.  
_ Non je t'en pris, fit Duncan, c'est moi qui suis désolé…parce que tu vas devoir t'éloigner gentiment de ma soeur…

L'inconnue se retourna complètement.

_Greg ? fit Castiel  
_Tien, tien …mon cousin ! Dit tu serais gentil de dire à ton pote que je suis occupé…

Puis se retourna vers moi.

_Alors où on en était ? Ah oui…le dieu de l'amour est prés à te dévoiler tous ses secrets…ma déesse.  
_Heu … tu as déjà réussis a dragué avec ce genre de plan ? Non parce que là tu es plutôt ridicule… sûr ceux…je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner mais…  
_Hey attends ma déesse… tu me résiste…j'aime ça…

 _Super tout ce que je ne voulais pas !_

_Si tu es là Greg, ça veut dire que les ancêtres sont là ! S'imposa Castiel entre son cousin et moi.  
_Ouaip… tu l'a connaît ?  
_Qui ?Demanda t-il  
_Ma déesse ?

Il fit un demi-tour pour me regarder. Sans même me rendre comte, je mettais cachée derrière Castiel pour que ce Greg me lâche un peu.

_Ouaip…c'est une amie et la sœur de mon pote.  
_Hum…intéressant…et le prénom de cette walkyrie ?  
_Parker ! Fit Duncan s'énervant.  
_Parker ? Très joli !  
_Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? FIT Castiel en poussant légèrement son cousin en arrière.  
_Tes parents m'envoie te chercher…ta petite amie est déjà chez toi … il ne manque plus que toit et tes amis !  
_Ambre ? Ce n'est pas vrai…  
_Elle est passée te voir en précisant qu'elle sortait avec toi depuis plus d'une semaine… du coup tes parents propose de faire un repas avec tous tes amis ! Je suis venu vous chercher ! Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
_Mes amis ?  
_Ouaip...Lysandre est là, il y a ton pote derrière moi… et ma walkyrie ! Ajouta t-il en prenant ma main et en me tirant vers lui.

Castiel fonça des sourcils…Duncan serrait des poings et Lysandre avait un regard noir.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux vous accompagner ? Demandais-je  
_Quoi ? Une soirée seul avec le dieu de l'amour ne t'enchante pas ?  
_Non…je trouve bien lourd le dieu de l'amour…vous excuserais mais je dois aller acheter ma moto ! Annonçais-je en m'éloignant.

Je partis rejoindre Benoît pour finaliser mon achat.

_A quoi tu joues Greg ?  
_Quoi ? Il est où le problème Cast' ? C'est une belle plante que j'ai envie de cueillir ! Jaloux ?  
_Aucune chance…Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle ! Fit Castiel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
_Ah si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m'a dit ça ! Et je les aie toutes eu !

Alors que je m'apprêtais enfin à m'échappais de ce magasin, Greg m'attrapa le bras.

_Hey ma walkyrie, où tu vas ?  
_Chez moi…j'ai eu une sale journée !  
_Lâche là tu vois bien qu'elle veut rentrer ! Fit Lysandre commençant à perdre patience.  
_Je trouve que les amis de mon cher cousin te défende un peu trop…auraient t-ils peur que tu tombe amoureuse de moi ?

Je relevais ma visière.

_Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu n'as aucune chance !  
_Vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce qui te gènes de venir ?

Mon regard se posa sur Castiel, il se tenait droit bras croisés sur son poitrail, son visage sans expressions, me regardant tout simplement. Greg observa son cousin quelques secondes. J'en leva mon casque et me recoiffa.

_Castiel ne sera pas contre que tu vienne…tu peux me croire…par contre il n'appréciera pas mon envie de te connaître d'avantage…  
_ Pas longtemps…j'ai vraiment eu une sale journée… dis-je dans un soupire.  
_Pas de soucis ma walkyrie…vient ma voiture est par là…  
_Je sais où se trouve la maison de Castiel… et j'ai ma moto…  
_Bon les mecs montaient dans la voiture, moi je vais avec ma walk…  
_Non…m'exclamais-je en remettant mon casque. Je vous retrouve là-bas !

Et je démarrais au quart de tour…en direction de notre lotissement.  
Je fis une première halte chez moi pour posée mon sac de cour et pour me changer. Je pris rapidement une douche, m'habilla d'un jean à taille basse, un tee-shirt a col rond et un cache-cœur noir le tout avec ma paire bottes a lacets, en prenant soin d'entre le bas de mon jean dans les bottes. Je fis un smooky noir aux yeux et mis seulement de labelo aux lèvres. Je me coiffais d'une tresse africaine en laissant quelques mèches encadrer mon visage. Je pris ma nouvelle veste en cuir, mon casque et enfourcha ma moto.  
Je restais là devant ma maison sans bouger, me demandant si je faisais bien d'y aller…Ambre serait là… et sûrement avec ses toutous…Finissant par me décidais, je mis mon casque et démarra. Me voilà arrivais devant chez Castiel, le portail est ouvert…j'entre il y a plusieurs voitures…beaucoup de voitures…enfin je reconnais celle de jade et de Kim…c'est déjà ça. Je me gars donc sur le coté, pose mon casque sur ma moto et me diriges vers l'entrée. Je sonne. Un maître d'hôtel m'ouvre et me fait entrer.

_Veillez attendre ici, mademoiselle.  
_Bien…

Il entra dans le salon, revînt avec une femme, plutôt grande, les cheveux noirs comme les ébènes, une bouche fines maquillées de rouge avec un regard noir, strict…j'en conclus que cela devait être la mère de Castiel…

_Bonjour…  
_Bonjour Madame Anderson, je suis...

Elle appuya sur l'interphone qui sonna…

_Ouaip…  
_Ton amie vient d'arrivait…  
_Ouaip…

Puis elle s'éloigna retournant à ses invités. J'attendais dans le vestibule. Des pas arrivaient des escaliers.

_J'y crois pas…râlât-il, elle t'as laissée là !  
_T'inquiète…

Il se dirigea vers le salon visiblement pour allait en découdre.

_Castiel ! L'appelais je en lui prenant le bras…laisse c'est pas grave …s'il te plait…  
_Bon ok…Vient

Il me pris la main et m'emmena vers les étages. On monta 1, 2, 3 étages…

_Voilà…me dit-il, le 3éme c'est mon étage…

Il ouvra la porte, on traversa un long couloir. On s'approcha de la lumière quand on s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers moi, me plaqua doucement contre le mur, plaça ses bras sur les cotés de ma tête, approcha son visage.

_Autant te prévenir Ambre a amenée ses copines…  
_Ah ? Répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.  
_Ca vas être dure…ce soir…  
_Pour moi ? Ne t'embête pas pour ça !  
_Qui te fais dire que je parlais pour toi ?

Il eu sont petit sourire en coin. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas me fis signes de le suivre. _C'est quoi ça ? Un sous-entendu ?_ Nous entâmes dans la pièce…et effectivement Ambre n'était pas seule…ses acolytes étaient là avec…au non… les filles de cette après-midi… _Nom d'un mammouth sans sel je suis maudite !_

_Tien, tien voilà la nouvelle ! fit une des filles

 _Ca promet !_

Lysandre avança vers moi, je lui souriais timidement, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant tendrement contre lui.

_Ne me fuit plus jamais. Murmura t-il  
_Promis…Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Je m'avançai vers les filles avec Lysandre. Elles s'excusèrent et je m'excusais à mon tour. Je commençais à m'amuser avec mes amis ignorant les moquerie des pimbêches… quand Greg fit son entrée. Evidement dragueur comme il était, la moitié des filles avaient déjà craquées pour lui…en plus de Castiel bien sûr.

_Haaa, fit-il en me voyant, ma walkyrie !

Je me retournai.

_Salut…Greg  
_Humm ma déesse, tu es splendide, ravissante, à croquer ! Ajouta t-il en me prenant par la taille.  
_Ouais, ouais elle est belle ma sœur, on le sait tous…Grogna Duncan en repoussant Greg. Alors bat les pattes !

Et pour être sur d'être tranquille, Duncan me tire doucement vers lui ce qui fait que j'étais à coté de Castiel et lui.

_Allons calme-toi, fit Greg, je ne vais pas la manger…enfin pas de suite ajouta t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela me fit sourire, il était tellement sûr de lui ! On se mit rapidement à rire aux blagues des garçons quand sa mère sonne à nouveaux à l'interphone. Je n'étais donc pas la dernière en retard ! Il descendit assez rapidement et revînt avec …Tom et Tina ?!  
Je ne pu m'empêchais de soupirer…Alors que Tom se dirigeait vers nous, Tina, elle allait vers nos pestes.

Je discutais avec les filles quand Tom décida de passer à l'attaque.

_Parker ?  
_Hum ?  
_Tu es très belle ce soir…  
_C'est gentil merci Tom… Lui répondis-je

Je repris ma discussion avec les filles, Tom posa sa main sur la mienne.

_Il faut que je te parle…  
_De quoi ? Lui demandais-je  
_S'il te plait…

Un peu surprise, je le suivis sur le balcon. On passa devant Castiel et Lysandre qui discutaient appuyés contre le mur, ignorant Ambre et sa meute de toutous. Il me conduisit sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Il fixait la lune depuis un moment sans dire un mot.

_Tu sais…me lançais-je pour briser ce silence, il va falloir que tu cherche une nouvelle chanteuse…enfin si tu ne l'as pas encore fait…  
_Non, je ne l'ai pas fais…dit-il avec un regard triste. Tu ne reviendras plus alors…  
_Non, ma vie est ici maintenant…  
_J'ai tout gâché …hein ?

Je me mis à soupirer en regardant la piscine éclairée au contre bas.

_On peut dire ça …oui.  
_On était heureux…  
_Soit honnête…tu ne l'était pas complètement puisque tu es aller la retrouver…

Il me regarda étonné et me surpris les larmes aux yeux, me mordillant la lèvre. Il était gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête cherchant ses mots.

_Tu sais, continuais-je, je m'en doutais…tu t'était de plus en plus absent, ratant nos rendez-vous…une larme coulait sur ma joue, …et elle aussi avait changeait, elle se montrait agressive quand j'était avec toi…puis…  
_Continue…

Je tortillais mon tee-shirt.

_Tu…sentait son…par…parfum…

Il eu un hoquet de surprise, je releva la tête pour regardais la lune…une perle de larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil. Bien que l'on ais pu profiter de la piscine ce week-end l'aire du soir c'est très vite rafraîchis. Je frissonnais, il déposa donc sa veste sur mes épaules.  
Il s'approcha de mon visage, balayant du pouce la petite larme qui coulait.

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois…notre baiser d'adieux…

Je le fixais étonnée par se demande, puis je me mis à sourire…

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient notre dernière soirée ensemble…tu ne pars que la semaine prochaine ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.  
_Argt tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayais !

Je riais aux éclats, je retrouvais enfin le Tom que je connaissais !

_Dis ?  
_Hum ?  
_Dis moi la vérité…combien de temps vous êtes sortis ensemble toi et Tina ?

Il perdit son sourire en entendant ma question.

_1an…

Mon cœur se serra, mes poings se serraient aussi, il me laissa quelques minutes pour me reprendre.

_Pourquoi a-t-elle mentis ?  
_Peut être … pour te ménager…

J'écarquillais des yeux, comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, il me regarda, aussi surprit que moi.

_Si c'est pas ridicule…Tina ménager quelqu'un…Quel drôle d'idée… Reprit-il en riant

Je le rejoint dans son rire… _c'est que cette idée était ridicule !_  
Nous étions dans notre fou rire depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand on m'interpella

_Aaaah te voilà ma Walkyrie ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche !  
_Il fallait demander à Lysandre et Castiel, ils savaient où j'étais !  
_Je l'ai fais…ils m'ont envoyais en bas dans le jardin d'hivers …

Je souris amusée par la situation.

_Haaa qu'est ce que tu veux…lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il s'approcha de moi, me pris par la taille me regardant dans les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Alors ? C'est ton copain ?  
_Non son ex…répondit Tom en levant un sourcil…  
_Bien…alors rien ne t'empêche de venir avec moi… ?

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, en le repoussant.

_Non c'est pas possible…là maintenant je dois aller voir mes amis… retente ta chance plus tard… Annonçais-je en m'éloignant.

J'entrais dans la maison, passant une nouvelle fois devant Lysandre et Castiel, je levai la main pour les saluer quand on me tira en arrière et me pris à nouveau par la taille…Je retirais la main qui me tenait et fis un pas en avant quand l'étreinte se resserra et ma plaqua contre un torse. Une grande main se plaque dans mon cou, m'obligeant à tourner la tête. Alors que je pestiférés contre mon assaillant, je sentis la chaleurs des lèvres de celui-ci contre mon cou. N'arrivant pas à me défaire de cette étreinte forcée, Duncan arriva d'un pas rapide, m'arracha violemment de ces bras et me projetant dans les bras de Lysandre, accablât de coupable de coup de poings. Dans les bras de Lysandre, je portais ma main dans mon cou, pendant que Greg se prenait une droite en plein visage.  
Je vis un miroir, je m'avançais vers le mur où il était accroché, quand…

_HAAAAAA LE C*N !


	24. Chapter 23

Je vis un miroir, je m'avançais vers le mur où il était accroché, quand…

_HAAAAAA LE C*N !  
_Quoi ?demanda Lysandre

Je frottais mon cou, juste au cas ou se serait juste une tâche…mais non

_LE C*N ! Hurlais-je de plus belle  
_On t'as demandé QUOI ? Râlât Castiel

Je me tournais vers eux, la main plaquée contre ma peau…Rosalya vint vers moi, souleva ma main et regarda discrètement.

_Oh…mince…dit-elle en ayant les yeux ronds…

Un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux court et noir s'habillant en victorien lui aussi, s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil sur mon coup…

_Voilà quelque chose que tu vas avoir du mal a caché…

Je le regardais assez étonné…

_Pardonne moi, j'oublie les bonnes manière, je me présente Leigh…se présenta t-il en faisant une révérence.

Lysandre intrigué par la remarque de son frère s'approcha à son tour, enleva ma main pour examiner ma gorge…

_Hum, fit-il doucement pour éviter que Castiel entende, ceci est fâcheux…il ne va pas du tout apprécier !

Je le regardais, ne disant pas un mot, il sortit un foulard de sa poche et me le tendit.

_Qu'est ce que vous me cacher vous quatre ? S'interrogea Castiel…  
_Non, rien…Castiel  
_Sûr ?  
_Bah oui…si je te le dis…Mentais-je par peur de sa réaction…

Il s'approcha vers moi, décroisant les bras, d'un pas lent…avec son regard intense quand l'interphone sonna. Il continua à avancer, moi à reculer gardant ma main sur mon cou.  
Tout les regards posaient sur nous…je me cogna contre un mur, Il s'appuya contre celui-ci faisant glisser sa main droite sur la parois, activa l'interphone tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

_Ouiap ?  
_Enfin tu peux pas répondre autre chose non ? S'indigna sa mère…  
_Alors ?…tu me déranges là….  
_Le repas est prêt…  
_Ok.

Un sourire en coin se dessina.

_Tu as faim ?

_Allez on descend…

Il se redressa, se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrit.

_Allez on va manger…Enrichissa t-il voyant que personne ne bouge.

Il passa devant moi, descendit quelques marches puis s'arrêta. Je le regardais, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre…Lysandre me dépassa, me pris le bras.

_Tu viens ? Il nous attend…  
_Oui, oui… répondis-je.

Une fois dans le salon, je pu découvrir une immense table ou chaque invités étaient installés. Je parcourais la table du regards, tout était calculé aux centimètres près…j'avançais d'un coté cherchant mon prénom, quand je m'aperçus que Castiel marchait au même rythme que moi mais de l'autre coté de la table. Il souriait, légèrement moqueur, les mains dans les poches. Je trouvais enfin mon nom… « Parker (fille) » Je cherchais Lysandre des yeux, il arrivait vers moi.

_Il y a plusieurs Parker à cette soirée ?  
_Non ma tigresse…pourquoi ?

Je souris au petit nom qu'il vient de dire, et lui montre l'étiquette… Contrairement à moi, qui es souris en la voyant, lui son sourire effaça. Puis je regardais avec qui j'allais passée ma soirée…Lysandre sur ma droite et Duncan sur ma gauche…j'ai comme l'impression que Castiel a donné ses directives pour la tables à sa mère ! Je m'installais donc à ma place, Castiel était assis en face…je suis drôlement encadrée moi ce soir !

Oh mon dieu, je m'ennuis a mourir, les garçons parle de foot, de boxe de catch, de leurs partissions, qui en passant je ne connais pas ! Je regarde les filles, elles rigolent, Violette qui est de nature si timide, à les larmes aux yeux…je baille, limite je m'endort… je décide donc de sortir prendre l'air en attendant le fromage. Je sort donc dans le jardin, m'assois sur un des fauteuils et regarde le ciel étoilé.

_Qu'est ce que tu fait ma walkyrie ?

Je me retourne, il est là debout me regardant sérieusement. Ca serait bien la première fois…

_Je prend l'air comme tu vois….  
_Toute seule ?  
_Oui comme tu vois…  
_Fâchée ?  
_Pourquoi ? Pour cette chose dans mon cou…contre mon grès ?

Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit.

_Il n'a rien vu ?  
_Non je le cache comme tu le voit …tu es peut être suicidaire mais pas moi !  
_Ca vas, il ne faut pas exagérer…

Je le regarde sans rien dire en haussant les sourcils.

_Bon ok, j'ai rien dit…et il on parlait d'autre chose ? Me demanda t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur la table.  
_Et de quoi ?  
_ De nous par exemple…

Je souris, il est tellement sûr de lui.

_Pourquoi crois tu qu'il pourrait avoir un « nous » ?  
_Parce que j'ai toujours eu ce que je veux…  
_Ha tu doutes de rien toi ! M'exclamais-je en riant.

Il se lève, me prend la main et me tire vers lui.

_Arrêtes, ne joue pas à ça. Ordonnais-je

Il s'avance vers la piscine tout en me tenant par la taille.

_Ca suffit ! Je ne trouve pas ça amusant !

Il affiche un sourire en coin, Soudain je trouve son sourire un peu sadique, limite machiavélique. Il continue à avancer m'entraînant avec lui. Je regarde vers la maison, cherchant Duncan ou Castiel mais ils sont en pleines discussions avec Lysandre.

_Ca te dit un bain de minuit ?  
_Arrêtes !

Je le regardes dans les yeux, son sourire s'accentue, plus qu'un pas…je sens l'eau froide geler mon corps, il vient de plongeait en m'entraînant avec lui. Il ne me lâche pas au contraire il resserre…J'étais tellement surprise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de l'air… je fronces des yeux, mes poumons me brûle…Il finit par me lâcher…je remonte le plus vite possible. Je nage tant bien que mal jusqu'au bords, je tousse, j'ai du mal à respirer.

_Non t'es malade !  
_Allez c'était amusant…  
_T'es c…

Il vient de replongeait en me tirant par le bras…il recommence, il attends, me laisse avoir mal aux poumons avant de me relâcher. Je nage jusqu'à l'échelle, je m'agrippe.

_Merde qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Je l'entends nager vers moi. J'en peux plus mes poumons me brûle… Je commence à remonter, je tousse, mon regards se pose sur Lysandre il rit avec Jade, je cherche Castiel des yeux… je ne le trouve pas…mince Ambre… il est peut être avec Ambre…Duncan ma dernière chance… Zut, zut et rezut…il parle avec Peggy…Je suis enfin en dehors de la piscine…

_Parker ?

Je me retourne…mais quelle idiote ! Il m'attrape le bras…Cette fois je cris par surprise…il recommence…je me débats…il doit penser que je joue parce qu'il sourit.  
Ca brûle, brûle de plus en plus…j'en peux plus. J'ouvre la bouche, le reste d'air que je gardais dans mes poumons s'échappe pour laisser place à l'eau. Une silhouette que je ne reconnais pas s'approche de Greg par derrière. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens mes cheveux ondulés dans l'eau, je m'endors, mes poumons se remplissent d'eau, mon corps s'alourdit et mon cœur s'arrête… alors ça ressemble à ça …de mourir noyée…

Des mains me tire vers le haut, gardant ma tête en dehors de l'eau. Des bras me sort de ce liquide chloré, on me tire vers le haut, on hurle… hurle.  
 ** _« Castiellll, CASTIEL ! »_**

On me dépose sur le sol froid. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes…un baiser ?…Non ce n'est pas ça, mais quoi alors ?...du…du…oui quelqu'un me fait du bouche à bouche… On appuis sur mon cœur…mais pour quoi faire ?... un massage cardiaque ... ?

 ** _« Revient Parker !Tu m'entends ! Revient! Réveille toi, je t'interdis de nous laisser ! »_**  
Me cris t-on aux oreilles…

A nouveaux ces lèvres chaudes, tremblantes, humidifié par un liquide salé, qui expulse de l'air dans mes poumons. Quelqu'un pleurs ?

 ** _« Réveille-toi ! Allez ! Ne me laisse pas ! PARKER !»_**  
Hurle t- on une nouvelle fois d'une voix rauque

Un poing s'acharne sur ma poitrine, il tape, tape plusieurs fois…Je bombe le thorax en inspirant…agrippe ce que je peux… Ca fait mal de revenir à la vie…Je tousse, je suffoque. On me met sur le coté pour m'aider à évacuer l'eau des poumons… Je tousse, recrache de l'eau, ça me brûle tellement. Des bras musclés me serre …je ne reconnaît pas le parfum. J'entends quelqu'un se battre. Ma main posée à la hauteur des poumons, je reprends doucement mon souffle. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis dans les bras de Lysandre, il est trempé, des larmes coulent le long de son jolie visage, se mêlant aux perles d'eau qui gouttes de sa chevelure argenté, il est lui aussi a bout de souffle. Ses yeux trahissent sa colère, ses mains qui me retiennent trahissent son inquiétude. Je me relève doucement, il s'en aperçoit et m'aide. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, elle me tourne légèrement, je me tien à ses vêtements, il me serre dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre la mienne me caressant les cheveux doucement, tendrement.

_Tien une serviette.

C'était jade, il la posa délicatement sur mes épaules, je tourne la tête vers la maison, les filles sont à l'intérieur complètement affolées.

_Castiel leurs a ordonner de rester là-bas. Murmura Lysandre.

Je me tournais enfin vers la piscine pour voir qui se bat…Duncan, Castiel et Greg…  
J'appelle Duncan de te mes forces mais je n'ai plus de voix. Je marche, limite je courts Lysandre me suit au pas, je hurle pour qu'ils arrêtent. Après de longues minutes, ils finissent par m'écouter. Greg sort en premier. J'ai le réflexe de reculer, Lysandre m'entours de ses bras. Duncan le suit de près puis s'approche de moi, Lysandre me détaches de son étreinte. Duncan pose sa main sur le dessus de ma tête pour me tirer vers lui. Je pose mon front contre son torse, tenant son tee-shirt par la taille. Il est essoufflé, ses mains tremblent, je passe mes mains dans son dos le serrant pour le rassurer. Après quelques minutes il se calme et s'éloigne pour se sécher. Tout le monde le suivit sauf…

_Castiel…prononçais-je du bout des lèvres.

Il se tient droit, les poings serraient, sa respiration allante de colère, son regard noire, me regardant abruptement. Je n'ose pas m'avançais vers lui mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'éloigne. Je n'arrivé pas à savoir s'il attends que je fasse le premier pas…il n'a toujours pas bouger, dans la même position, reprenant son souffle. Je prends le dessus sur ma peur et m'avance vers lui.  
Face à lui, je ne le quitte pas du regard, pose mes mains sur ses pectoraux et me met contre lui, la tête contre son cœur. Il met un certain temps avant de se calmer. Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il finit par soupirer et déposer ses mains, au début, sur mes épaules puis il les glissa dans mon dos pour finalement me prendre totalement dans ses bras en serrant son étreinte.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes mais nous fûmes obliger de cesser cette étreinte quand le surnom ridicule de Castiel se fit entendre…

_Castielouneeeetttttttt  
_Grrrrr

Il sourit à ma réaction, m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me prendre la main et de s'avancer vers la maison. Ambre était à la porte, à ça vu je lâcha la main de Castiel. N'attendant pas qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il monta directement à l'étage avec Lysandre et Duncan pour se changeaient. Les filles vinrent vers moi pour savoir comment j'allais mais mon envie de meurtre prit vite le dessus.  
Je m'avançais vers Greg qui s'était assis près de la cheminée. Il était entouré par toutes les filles qui me dévisageaient.

_GREG ! Hurlais-je

Il se retourna me regardant le plus sérieusement.

_Oui ?

Je m'avançait davantage remplis de colère…En face de lui je leva la main et d'un revers elle se cogna contre le visage, lui donnant, de toute mes forces, une gifle. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression, seul son regard devint noir…

_Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Me demanda t-il

Je fronce des sourcils, serre des poings.

_Tu te fous de moi ? C'est a moi de te poser cette question !  
_Quoi ? Ca vas c'était pour plaisanter… décidemment tu n'as aucun humour !

Je m'apprêter à lui sauter déçue pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais de l'humour mais Jade me pris doucement la main. Je me retourna et pu voir les garçons qui étaient redescendu. Agaçais de ne pas pouvoir extérioriser ma colère, je donna un grand coup de pied au canapé et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrer. Mais à mon grand étonnement, le père de Castiel, qui jusque là ne me prêtait pas d'attention me demanda de rester.  
En vue de mes vêtements trempés, la mère de Castiel me proposa d'aller prendre une douche et de me prêter des vêtements. Elle monta les escaliers, je la suivais donc jusqu'à son dressing, arrivée dedans elle me regarda de haut en bas avec son regards le plus méprisant qu'elle eu, j'en suis sûr…..elle sortit des vêtements qu'elle me jeta dans les bras, me demanda d'aller dans la salle de bain, qu'elle m'apporterait des chaussures. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain d'une des chambres d'amis…

_Hrumm, hrumm…  
_Heu oui ?  
_Ici….

Elle me demandait d'aller dans celle de Castiel…surprenant…J'y allais donc. J'entra, me déshabilla, entra dans la douche et me lava… sans même que j'en m'en aperçoive elle avait poser une paires de bottes dans la salle de bain. Une fois fini ma toilette, pour la troisième fois de la journée…, je m'habilla. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à Ambre…elle m'avait donner un pull moulant marron avec un short à carreaux de la même couleur, des collants opaque beige et des bottes larges beiges…la seule chose qui me plaisais était la veste en cuir marron, qui ressemblait à celle que Castiel portait… je mis juste du mascara sur mes cils et sortis de la chambre pour descendre…  
Castiel attendait, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés sur son torse avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je pris appuis contre l'encadrement de la porte, posa mon autre main sur ma hanche, leva un sourcil.

_On m'attendait ?

Il releva la tête, d'après son expression, je pu comprendre qu'il fut surprit…

_Oui je sais…je ressemble à Ambre comme ça…  
_Pas du tout… tu es juste à croquer…

Mes joues prennent immédiatement feu. Il prend ma main, me tire doucement vers lui.

_Oui…à croquer…murmura t-il.

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille,

_Castiel…soufflais-je…  
_Tu m'a fait peur… ne recommence pas. Murmura t-il.

Il se retourna ce qui faisait que je me retrouver contre le mur. Il plaça ses mains contre la paroi, approcha son visage du mien. Son regard était tendre, il effleurait le bout de mon nez avec le sien. Il inclina légèrement la tête, caressa mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Il se plaque en peu plus contre moi. A son expression, je compris qu'il venait de voir le suçon que m'avais fait son cousin. Son regard s'assombrit quelques instants… puis il posa ses lèvres chaudes au même endroit que son cousin et embrassa longuement le creux de mon cou. J'écarquille les yeux mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, ses cheveux me chatouillée le visage. Il posa une main sur le coté de mon visage m'obligeant à restée immobile. Je fermais les yeux, aimant être dans ses bras. Quand il eu satisfait de son suçon, il redressa la tête pour me regarder. Il essaya de m'embrasser mais je reculais doucement la tête au dernier moment, ce qui le fit sourire. Ce petit jeu de séduction l'amusait mais il eu rapidement l'envie de goûter à mes lèvres. Il plaça une main derrière mon dos, autre dans la nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les premiers baisers étaient innocents, mais le rêve me revînt rapidement en mémoire avec le désir qu'il l'accompagné. Mes mains se glissèrent dans sa chevelure rouge, sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche. Nos baisers devinrent plus langoureux, il me porta et j'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Des pas se faisaient entendre en bas des escaliers. Castiel se mit à chercher la poignet de sa chambre. Nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter, nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Les pas se rapprochaient, nos caresses, nos baisers devinrent plus hardant. Il commença à s'énerver à ne pas trouver cette poignet, se traduisant par des baisers plus fougueux. Il donna un grand coup sur la porte, puis posa sa main sur ma nuque. « Casteilounetttttt » …Ambre arrivait, nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter, notre respiration tait allante, nos gestes vifs. « Casteilounetttttt » Elle montait les dernières marches, elle n'allait pas tarder à nous voir. Il arriva en fin à ouvrir enfin la porte…Trop tard, elle arrivait. Je défaisait l'étreinte de mes jambes sur sa taille et le repoussa violement en arrière. J'entra vite fait dans la chambre et en sorte comme si je venais de finir de me laver…

_Ah ! Te voilà mon Castielounet….tien qu'est ce que tu fait là toi ?!  
_Voilà, j'ai finis Castiel, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps…  
_Mouais, fit-il, pas de soucis.

Je descendis au pas de courses les escaliers, salua ses parents en les remerciant pour ce repas, et en m'excusant des désagréments provoqués. Je fit mes en revoirs à mes amis. Je croisa Castiel dans l'entré, il descendait les dernières marches avec Ambre pendu à son bras. Je le saluai vite fait, mais il me proposa de me ramener Macbeth en voiture. J'arrivais donc devant chez moi, ouvris le portail et attendis Castiel. Il arriva rapidement mais en compagnie d'Ambre. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, Macbeth s'empressa de sortir pour entrer dans la maison. Il s'avança vers moi, déposa le plus discrètement possible un baiser sur mes lèvres et entra chez lui.  
Je m'allongeait sur mon lit et finissais par m'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres…

Ce matin, je me levais de bonne humeur…le baiser avec Castiel y était pour quelque chose, je dois bien l'avouer ! Je posais le pied par terre, redressa le buste lentement, m'étirant, baillant. Je posais ma main par réflexe sur mon portable… Pas de message…Ils ont du rentrer tard…Je décide donc de descendre dans le cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner…je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce matin, j'avais une faim de loup… J'allume ma chaîne hifi et me met à danser suivant le rythme de la musique tout en chantant à tue tête. Je mange rapidement et comme pour évacuer le surplus d'énergie, je me mets à sauter en l'air en gesticulant des mouvements imitant les guitaristes de la chanson. Complètement essoufflée je m'appuis contre mon bar reprenant ma respiration et posa ma main machinalement sur mon cou et me souviens du suçon de Greg…puis…Castiel…mes yeux s'écarquillent, je cours dans la salle de bain et regarde le creux de mon cou. Là je vis un énorme… mais un énorme suçon avait pris place dans mon cou…celui de Greg était petit et légèrement bleuté…mais pas celui là ! Castiel s'était carrément acharné sur mon cou ! Il était violet si ce n'est pas noir ! Un sentiment de colère fait place à ma bonne humeur,

_Comment je vais faire pour cacher ça ?!

Je pris une douche le plus rapidement possible, je savais que plus le concert approchait plus Castiel arrivait tôt au lycée pour fuir Ambre… c'est le seul moment où on peut lui parler sans avoir Ambre sur le dos. Comme une furie je cours dans la maison pour me préparer. Par chance pour moi, il pleuvait des cornes donc pas de soucis si j'arrivais au lycée avec un col roulé ! Je sert rapidement Macbeth en eau et croquettes et fonce au bahut…il allait me le payer !  
Arrivée au lycée, il y avait déjà du monde…Castiel était là avec Lysandre. Je m'avançais d'un pas rapide vers eux. En me voyant Castiel, comprenant pourquoi j'arrivais aussi vite, ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire en coin, se redressa comme pour montrer qu'il était un homme qui ne craint la réaction d'une furie et s'alluma une cigarette.

_Hey TOI ! Hurlais je comme une dingue.  
_Bonjour a toi aussi. Me répondit il sur un ton moqueur  
_Comment as-tu osé ?  
_Tu ne te plaignais pas hier…  
_Tu te fous de moi ? IL EST NOIR ! Hurlais je de plus belle.  
_Parker, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Lysandre complètement perdu  
_Il y a que ton pot' est un abrutit de première !  
_Hey ! Fait attention à tes paroles !  
_Quoi ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ?  
_Parker ? reprit Lysandre.

Pour qu'il comprenne je baissai mon col roulé pour le laisser voir.

_Oh… je vois…Castiel tu es incorrigible ! Fit il en ce pinçant l'arête du nez.  
_Quoi ? Moi …j'aime… Dit il en caressant l'endroit où était le suçon. Ca prouve que tu es à moi…  
_Et à qui tu veux le prouver Castiel ? A Greg ? Comme s'il y avait quel que chose à lui prouver… Tu sors avec Ambre ! Et ça pendant encore un mois ! Tu aura beau lui montrer que tu es jaloux ; il ne lâchera rien parce que justement te sors avec Ambre ! Criais-je en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

Son regard devînt sombre, pas noir de colère comme je n'y attendais mais sombre… de tristesse ?  
Il fit un pas de plus vers moi, passa sa main derrière ma nuque, serra légèrement son emprise et approcha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser…je le repoussais doucement en murmurant.

_Wow, wow, tu fais quoi, là ? Castiel tu ne…on ne peut pas…

Là son regard devînt noir de rage, il n'aimait pas que je le repousse et encore moins quand c'est lui qui fait le premier geste. Il me repoussa un peu fortement et s'éloigna s'asseoir sur le banc. Lysandre s'avança vers moi.

_Tu vas bien ? Me demanda t-il en prenant ma main doucement.  
_Oui, va plutôt avec lui…il en a plus besoin que moi…Lui répondis-je en regardant Castiel s'éloigner.

Il me souriait tendrement en reculant pour rejoindre Castiel. J'enrage contre moi-même, je porte mes mains dans ma longue chevelure noire en respirant bruyamment. Je résistais à l'envie d'aller le voir quand une personne me fis changeais d'avis…

_Hey ma walkyrie !  
_Bon dieu sans sucre, achevais moi !  
_Qu'est ce que tu dit ?  
_Non rien…  
_Alors que fait tu toute seule ?  
_Moi ? Seule ? Non j'allais voir Lysandre et Cast' ! D'ailleurs…Bye !

Je marchais assez rapidement mais il me suivait. Il me pris le bras, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

_Hey, je pourrais croire que tu me fuis !  
_Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !  
_Allez viens… je veux te montrer quelque chose ! Me dit-il en me tirant le bras.  
_Non, je ne peux pas… une prochaine fois !

Il fallait que je mette fin à cette discussion, Castiel venait de se lever et il n'était pas content. Mais je fus sauvée par Nathaniel qui m'appelait depuis un moment maintenant.

_Parker ?

Je me retourne surprise…bah je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé !

_Nath' ?  
_Peux-tu venir avec moi ? Tu dois me dire le club que tu as choisi.  
_Oui, bien sûr… Greg tu me rends mon bras ?

Il le lâcha à contre cœur et j'accompagna Nathaniel dans la salle des délégués. On marchait sans dire un mot, moi me retournant pour voir ce que faisait Castiel. Il était assit sur le banc, me regardant m'éloigner en compagnie de Nathaniel tout en fumant sa cigarette. Il était visiblement fâché.

_C'est ta nouvelle moto devant le lycée ? Me demanda Nathaniel pour couper ce silence qui devenait pesant.  
_Oui et d'ailleurs merci ! Répondis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.  
_Merci ?  
_Pour hier…je dois avouer que si tu n'était pas rester avec moi, il y aurait eu de fortes chances à ce que je sèche…

Je le regardait ses joues s'étaient amplis de rouge… il était si mignon quand il rougissait…

_De rien…se fut un plaisir ! Dit -il en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

Je rougissais comme une petite fille, ce qui le fit sourire.

_Ce que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis !

 _Au mon dieu sucré sans sel ! Piète mes joues ! Elles prennent feu !_

Arrivés dans la salle, je lui indiquée que je souhaitais faire partis du club de dessin et de musique. Il ne semble pas surprit par mon choix. Il me raccompagne dans la cour, nous discutions de sa passion pour les romans policiers, en riant. Mais tout ça fut stopper par une vision affreuse, que dis-je un cauchemars, comme ceux qui vous glasses le sangs… Je me mis à ralentir, prenant le bras de Nathaniel.  
Il me regarda un peu surprit par mon changement de comportement soudain, je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigea vers cette vision d'horreur…

_Ah bonjour, fit Ambre plus que heureuse.


	25. Chapter 24

Il me regarda un peu surprit par mon changement de comportement soudain, je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigea vers cette vision d'horreur…

_Ah bonjour, fit Ambre plus que heureuse.  
_Bonjour…

 _Mais dite moi que je rêve ! Il n'était pas entrain de faire ce que j'ai vu ? Hein ? Hé oh je vous parle !Bon ok…vous ne servait pas à grand-chose ! Non d'un ouistiti cramé! Bon reprend toi…_  
Après ce monologue constructif mais ne servant néanmoins à rien, je posais mes yeux sur Nathaniel. Il me souriait tristement, je tourner la tête vers Lysandre, son visage exprimait de l'exaspération face à l'attitude de son ami. Bon on est bien d'accord, je n'ai pas rêvée…non pire ce n'est pas un cauchemar !...Il…Elle…ses lèvres….leurs lèvres…elles se touchaient…ils étaient …elle l'embrassée et il ne la pas repoussée ! De subites nausées arriva…ça me rendais mal rien à y penser…

_Tu ne vas pas le croire ma chère, me dit-elle d'un ton plus que hautain, Castiel a décider de prendre son rôle de « petit copain » au sérieux ! Il m'a promis qu'il ne verra que moi !

Ma main se resserra sur le bras de Nathaniel, qui d'un geste doux et tendre posa sa main sur la mienne.

_Je suis ravit pour toi, chère sœur.  
_Merci ! Et toi Parker ? Me demanda t-elle plus méprisante que jamais.

Elle me provoquais, un matin et devant tous le monde. Je sentais la colère monter mais se fut pire quand Castiel posa son bras sur son épaule qu'elle s'empressa de prendre dans sa main. Il était amusé par la situation, il souriait, il me défié du regard, mais à quoi il jouait ? Il se redressa le buste et tira Ambre vers lui pour qu'elle soit contre son torse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça…c'était parce que je l'ai repousser tout à l'heure ? Non quand même pas…pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end…non il ne pouvait pas ! Comment pourrait-il ? Mon cœur s'accéléra…il ne résistera pas à une nouvelle blessure. Je fronçais des sourcils, pris une profonde inspiration.

_Oui, je suis ravie…comme ça tu verra que je n'en veux pas de TON Castiel ! Je marquais une pause le regardant droit dans les yeux et repris … Je n'ai jamais aimée les restes !

Il serrait des poings, je venais de le blesser dans sa fierté, de l'humilier. Mais je m'en moquais, ce n'était certainement pas mieux de se qu'il venait de me faire.

_Sur ceux…je vous laisse !

Je lâchais le bras de Nathaniel et m'avança vers la salle de mon premier cour. Je marchais, bouillonnant littéralement à l'intérieur…Il venait de balayer tout ce qui s'était passé ce week-end d'un revers de la main…  
 _C'était quoi ça ? Il sait pour Tom et il ose me faire ça… Pas question que je le laisse faire !_  
Mes pas raisonnaient dans le couloir, je venais de me transformer en harpie. Je donnais des coups de pieds dans le mur, je criais en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je m'adossais contre les casiers en regardant les élèves arrivaient. Je donnais des coups de poings dans les casiers, les autres élèves commençaient à me regarder bizarrement.

_QUOI ! Vous voulez ma photo !

Bien que je me moquer de ce qu'ils allaient dire, je me pinçait l'arête du nez en soufflant pour me calmer. J'enfonçais mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et alluma mon mp3 sur la musique la plus rythmé que j'avais dans mon répertoire. Je marmonnais toute seule de colère.

 ** _« Non pour qui il se prends ? Non mais sérieux, il croit quoi ? Le gougea, mufle, triple idiots, arrièrè, andouille, triple buse, crétin, ignorant, incapable, ramolli du cerveau, inculte ! »_**

 ** _Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup de mots pour le traitait d'imbécile !_**

Alors que je pestiféré contre lui dans ma tête, une paire de pieds s'arrêta devant moi, m'obligeant à interrompre ma vengeance interne. Je relevais la tête doucement, observant le reste du corps qui allait avec les pieds en haussant un sourcil, le regard rempli de colère.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si t'as rien à dire…tire toi !

_Tu compte me gonfler longtemps ?

Je fonce les sourcils, j'ai l'impression que je n'en ai pas fini avec la famille Anderson !  
Je me redresse, me collant à l'individu qui préférait visiblement rester muet, lui soutenant le regard. Il leva un sourcil, un sourire machiavéliquement en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il osait revenir à la charge, n'ayant aucune crainte sur mes réactions. Bien au contraire il semblais lui aussi me provoquer…  
 _C'est ça il doivent avoir dans la famille un coté sado…_  
Malgré toute ma colère, que dis-je ma haine contre lui…je voyais en lui mon meilleur ennemi… il représentait l'homme parfait pour faire enrager Castiel. Et sans dire un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cour où les autres étaient restés. Il s'arrêta quelques instant dans les toilettes des garçons et en sortis changé. Je leva un sourcil, il me regarda puis haussa les épaules.

_Bah quoi ? Me demanda t-il. Il faut se préparer à toutes éventualités !

Je lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant **_« Ils sont tous pareil ! »_**  
Il avait visiblement déjà préparé son coup.  
J'y pense je ne vous est jamais décris Greg ? Aaaah vous loupez quelque chose ! Mais bon allez, je vais vous faire ce cadeau…Il était plus grand que moi, d'une tête facile, la peau mat, les yeux vert et les cheveux noir coupé court avec une mèche plus longue sur le front qui était généralement coiffé en arrière avec du gel. Il était plutôt bien foutu, bien que Castiel était plus musclés que lui…, ha oui et un petit détail qui je dois l'avoué me plaisait il avait un tatouage derrière l'oreille….  
Je disais donc, il sortait des toilettes, changé il avait troqué son tee-shirt noir contre une chemise entrouverte de la même couleur, il avait gardé son jean et avait mouillé les cheveux ce qui avait enlever le gel laissant sa mèche sécher naturellement qui retomber devant ses yeux. Il était pas mal du tout !  
On s'avança donc vers la cour, moi la tête droite, le regard noir, ayant toujours mes écouteurs aux oreilles écoutant en boucle la chanson ayant repris ma réflexion interne. Greg marché d'un pas assuré, les mains dans ses poches, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment on ressemblait à deux rebelles qui étaient près à tout casser. Visiblement on était attendu, à peine sortis dehors ils se tournèrent vers nous. Nous marchions l'un à coté de l'autre. Mon visage était figée de colère, il avait réveillé mon démon interne…il allait en bavés ! Duncan fut le premier à remarquer la différence.

_Yo, Parker ça vas ?

Je posa mon regards sur lui, en inclinant la tête sur le coté, un sourcil levé ne quittant pas mes écouteurs.

_Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
_Je… je sais pas t'a l'air bizarre…

Je hausse les épaules, détournant mon regard vers lui, toujours assis contre elle, son bras sur son épaule, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts. Il se montrait intrigué par le comportement désinvolte et l'apparence vestimentaire de son cousin. Tom qui venait d'arriver ne s'empêcha de faire une remarque sur l'attitude de son ex qui lui rappelait certains souvenirs.

_Hey poupée ! Ravie de te revoir !

Je tournais la tête vers lui, un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche. Mon regard devînt coquin, mon attitude devînt séductrice pour ne pas dire prédatrice…

 ** _Je jure sur ma vie, il allait regretter !_**

Tom souriait en devinant mon attention, il me connaissait bien…Je me mordillais la lèvre et passe mon bras autour de son cou, me collant à lui. Malgré tout il ne bougea pas… non Castiel venait de se lever. Je me retourne en restant contre Tom, mon bras toujours autour de son cou, en fouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je levais un sourcil, ayant un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, pris une attitude distante.

_Quoi ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton narquois.

Il fronça davantage les sourcils, serra la mâchoire et les poings.

_Vien mon Casteilounet…elle n'est pas une bonne fréquentation !Fit Ambre d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle commença à s'éloigner en tirant Castiel part le bras.

_Ouaip…obéis et soit sache, le toutou à sa mémère !

Il se retourna violement vers moi

_A qui tu parles là ?  
_A qui ? J'aurais plutôt dis DE qui ?

On pouvait voir une veine de son front palpité, tellement que je l'énervais.

_Quoi ? Fit-je le provoquant une nouvelle fois.  
_Fait attention à ce que tu dis !  
_Ooooh je suis morte de trouille ! Lui répondis-je en m'avançant vers lui.  
_ARRETES ! Hurla t-il  
_Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien !Allez c'est tout ce t'es capable ?  
_Parker ! Fit Duncan, ne comprenant pas la situation.  
_Alors ? ! M'exclamais-je en le poussant… ALORS ! Hurlais je en le bousculant violement.

Il me prit le bras droit de sa main, en la serrant le plus fort possible et leva l'autre poing en l'air prenant d'un air menaçant. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, le défiant pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

_Et tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il resta figé par la surprise ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ma soudaine attitude agressive envers lui. Un sourire en coin orna mon visage, je repoussais son emprise d'un geste vif.

_C'est bien ce qu'il me semblais…tu m'excusera mais j'ai autres choses à faire ! Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers son cousin, collant mon dos contre le torse de Greg et en y glissant le dos de ma main.

J'attrapa sa chemise de la main, et le tira vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en regardant son cousin et me suivit sans protester.  
Me voilà dans le couloir, mes mains dans les poches. Je venais d'abandonner Greg dans l'entrer du couloir. Je marche d'un pas rapide, me dirigeant vers les toilettes. J'ouvris la porte dans un fracas pas possible que toutes les filles se trouvant dedans sortent en courant. Là…là…là enfin… je hurles…hurles à rompre mes cordes vocales, criant des jurons qui aurait pu réveiller des morts. Je tape du pied, tape du poing. Les filles me rejoignent assez facilement, il suffisait de suivre le son de mes cries. Elles entra dans la pièce et fus abasourdie de voir à quel point j'étais énervée.

_Mais Parker c'était quoi ça ? Me demanda Peggy  
_Oui, je croyais que vous vous…enfin on m'avez dit que …hier soir…Bafouilla Rosalya  
_Que quoi ? Qu'on s'est embrassés ? Répliquais-je froidement en me tournant d'un coup vers elle.

Elles furent tellement surprises qu'elles ont fait un petit sursaut. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, portant ma main sur mon front. Voyant que je ne parlais plus, elles s'approchaient près de moi pour s'asseoir par terre. Puis je commençais à leurs expliquées que oui on s'était embrassés, que oui je l'avait repoussé mais leurs expliquèrent pour quelle raison… A la fin de mon récit, elles se regardèrent et semblèrent comprendre ma réaction…puis elles l'approuvèrent. Ont discutaient depuis un certains quand je remarquais qu'elle avaient toutes séchées leurs cours pour restées avec moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux…elles se jetèrent sur moi pour me faire un câlin. Puis comme un commun accord, ont décida de sécher la journée entière. Isis arriva à nous convaincre d'aller voir l'infirmière, se qu'on fit. Et à ma grande surprise, après d'avoir entendu le récit de mon week-end et de mon début de journée, elle ne posa pas de question et nous donna l'autorisation de rentrer…la raison ? Intoxication l'alimentaire !  
Nous dirigeâmes vers la cour, nous tenant le ventre pour convaincre nos maux de ventre…quand on passa devant la classe des garçons, la porte grande ouverte dû à l'absence momentanée de leur prof. Les filles ne pus se retenir de les saluer et de leurs tiraient la langues…avant de partir en courant m'entraînant avec elles. Avant de sortir dans la cours ont se retourna, ils étaient dans le couloir criant nos prénoms, nous regardant partir en riant.  
 _J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elles !_  
Arrivées dehors on se donna rendez vous chez moi, Peggy prit dans sa voiture Mélodie, Isis, Kim, Violette, quand à Rosalya, elle monta derrière moi en moto, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire…monter sur une moto. Après quels virages et lignes droites parcourus à grande vitesse, je me sentais reboustée et j'avais envie de m'amuser ! Nous déposons alors nos sacs chez moi et partis au parc contentent de nous…  
Nous marchions, courrions, sautions complètement déchaînaient…. Ont riaient de tout et n'importe quoi, ne tenant pas en place et ça jusqu'à midi où une grosse faim se fasse sentir.  
Ont décida donc de retourner chez moi et nous faire livrer des pizzas. Et qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise en arrivant devant ma maison … Les garçons nous attendaient devant la grille. Ont se précipita sur le coté, cachées par un mur.

_Comment on va faire pour entrer ? Demanda Violette

Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur mon visage. Je me faufilais comme une criminelle en cavale jusque chez mon voisin et sonna à son portail.

_Oh bonjour Melle Lewwis…vous avez un problème ?  
_Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de votre aide…Chuchotais-je  
_Je vous écoute, parlez.  
_Bien voilà, je suis avec mes amies qui m'attendent par là, et nous voulons entrer chez moi… Mais voilà, leurs petits copains avec qui elles se sont disputées sont devant mon portail… Mentais-je.  
_Et elles ne veulent pas les voir…  
_Oui. Répondis-je en passant ma main dans sur ma nuque.  
_Et vous voulez passer par mon jardin ?  
_Si ça ne vous déranges pas…

Il me souriait gentiment avant d'ouvrir en grand son portail. Je fis un signe aux filles de me suivre, elles saluèrent mon serviable voisin et me suivirent dans le jardin avant de monter sur le mur en silence pour ne pas avertir les garçons de notre stratagème…

_Ma parole tu l'as fait combien de fois ? Me demanda Peggy voyant ma faciliter à passer par-dessus.  
_Très souvent ! Fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ont marcha presque à quatre pattes, évitant ainsi de nous faire remarquer. J'ouvris la porte dans le plus grand silence laissant mes amies entrer en courant pour refermer derrière moi avant d'éclater de rire.  
 _Décidément j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle !_  
Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide sur leurs portables. Elles avaient en moyenne chacune au moins 5 messages de leurs amoureux officielle ou non et c'était le même message envoyés plusieurs fois.  
Ce qui les fit rire davantage en remarquant que leurs messages se ressemblaient mots pour mots. Les voilà prit dans un fou rire incommensurable, elles se tordaient dans tout les sens, se tenant le ventre et se roulant par terre pour certaines. Peggy me fit signe de regarder son portable et évidement, ils ne s'étaient pas foulés…  
 **« Bb t'es partis où ? Je suis inquiet ! »** Envoyé à 11h00, 11h15, 11h45, 12h….

Mon dieu la honte !  
Elles repartis dans un fou rire en voyant ma tête…  
 _En faite elles sont aussi déjantées que moi…_  
Je finissais par passer commande pour nos pizzas pendant qu'elles essayaient désespérément se calmer. Quand ce fut fait, Mélodie me demanda si j'avais reçu des messages.

_Pourquoi diable je devrais recevoir des messages et de qui ?

Elles me regardèrent un peu dépitées….

_Bah de Castiel tiens ! Fit Isis.

Ne voulant pas voir s'il l'avait fait, je lançais mon portable à Rosalya pour qu'elle regarde.

_Mince, fit elle.  
_Quoi ? Demandais je.  
_Il n'y a rien…. Ajouta t-elle déçue.

Je la regardais tristement puis haussa les épaules…

_Tu vois…ils l'ont dit, c'est officiel pour le lycée Castiel sort avec Ambre.  
_Mais tu ne vas rien faire ?

Je la regardais stupéfaite par sa remarque…et avant que j'aie pu lui répondre, Mélodie enchaîna…

_Et que peut elle faire ? Il s'agit de Ambre…et c'est Castiel qui à officialisé la chose…c'est foutu…  
_Oui elle a gagnée ! Fit Violette

 _Et bien….les voilà résigner !_

_Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je baissais les bras ! Oui c'est lui qui a déconné, mais je ne vais certainement lui facilitée la tache !  
_Comment ça ? Demanda Rosalya  
_Eh bien, vous comprendriez en temps voulu ! Leurs expliquais-je en leurs faisant un clin d'œil.  
Bon et si on les faisait un peu ragés ?  
_Mouais mais comment ?

Je leur faisaient signes de pas faire de bruits…et ouvris un grand les fenêtres du salon, alluma ma chaîne hi fi et mis le son a fond….

watch?v=KnBWGQK67R0

Nous voilà sautant dans tout les sens en chantant comme des malades.

Il était maintenant plus de 18h, ont avaient passées l'après midi à la maison puisque les garçons étaient restés dehors…à essayaient en vain de nous parler. Prises de piètes pour eux parce qu'il faisait froid dehors elles me supplia de laisser entrer les garçons…  
Après d'avoir fait durée leurs supplices je finissais par accepter.

_Aaaah c'est filles de bien mauvais bourreaux ! M'exclamais-je déçue.

Je me dépêcha de mettre mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et continua d'écouter la musique seule. Ils entrèrent un peu gênés.

_Parker !M'appela Isis, mais sans succès  
_Parker ! Recommença Violette.  
_Laissaient tombées les filles…elle ne risque pas de vous entendre. Ajouta Duncan en me montrant du doigt.

watch?v=fk5sVZaqDvA&feature=related  
(Pour voir à quoi ressemble un tango…ATTENTION ! La fin de la vidéo peut choquée les âmes sensible !)

watch?v=CLVNOdyG2OA&feature=related (La chanson que Parker écoute !)

Hé hé oui ! J'étais entrain de danser en préparant le repas, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et le volume à fond.  
Ils me regardèrent tous…  
Je dansais contre le plan de travail faisant basculer mes hanches de gauche à droite tout en pliant les genoux. Je faisais tournoyés mes cheveux, imiter la gestuel des danseurs de tango en chantant a tut tête. J'étais en transes, dans ma bulle, je ne voyais plus ce qu'il y avait autour de moi…j'étais dans mon petit monde là où personne ne pouvait me blesser ! Je dansais au grés des rythmes endiablés … Glissant sur les cotés, ondulant mon corps telle en danseur orientale, jouer de mes hanches voluptueuses…là à ce moment là, seule la sensualité était exprimée par mon corps…, il n'y avait que moi et cette voix rauque et sensuelle qui avait le don de me remonter le moral…  
(3min 20 de la chanson) Je m'arrête essoufflée, je m'agrippes aux rebords du plan …tremblante… ouvre les yeux… Tans d'image se bousculent dans ma tête, ma respiration devient allante tans son désir était fort, une vague de frisson parcours mon corps tans le désirs de l'avoir près de moi est hardant, ses mains, son odeur, sa bouche… oh oui sa bouche, ses lèvres…comment a-t-il fait ? Comment ai-je pu craquer aussi facilement ?…là je sais…je le sais… Je tourne, tourne, tourne… tourne des millier de fois…. ce rêve qui hante mes nuits, ce baiser qui m'arrache à présent le cœur…tout, tout, je dois tout oublier, tout effacée, pour survivre jusqu'au concert. Mais je jure, je le jure …je te le jure elle ne l'emporteras pas au paradis… tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça… et tu le regrettera ! Je tourne en tenant ma tête dans mes mains, je tourne les faisant les glisser le long de ce corps qui le hante. Je tourne à en perdre tout repaires, tourne, tourne sans m'arrêter. Je m'effondre par terre…


	26. Chapter 25

Je m'effondre par terre…

À bout de souffle, je m'allonge sur le dos, une jambe pliée, reprenant mon souffle. Je réalise que je n'entends plus de musique, je prends mon mp3…

_Merde ! Il s'est cassé pendant ma chute… Grognais-je en le balançant à travers de la salle.

Celui-ci se cogna aux pieds de Castiel qui se baissa pour le ramasser.  
Je chantonnais à voix bassa…

 ** _Ses yeux sur ton visage  
Sa main sur ta main  
Ses lèvres caressent ta peau  
Pour moi c'est déjà trop_**

 ** _Roxane  
Pourquoi mon coeur pleure  
Roxane  
Ces sentiments me désarment  
Si tu veux quitte-moi  
Mais ne me trahis pas  
Et je t'en pris, crois-moi quand je te dis  
Je t'aime…_**

Quand Duncan vînt vers moi me tendant sa main.

_Hé bien…quelle danseuse ! Se moqua t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue en signe de protestation. Je me leva, me recoiffa vite fait quand je posais enfin mes yeux sur mes amis, ils me regardaient avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je  
_Non rien… fit Lysandre en levant un sourcil.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais mon portable se mit à vibrer…

_Aaaaaalloooooooo….  
_Hey ! Ma walkyrie !  
_Non d'un mammouth desséché comment tu as eu mon numéro !  
_Hhahaaaa tu voudrais que je te le dise….  
_Accouche !  
_J'l'ai piqué à Cast'….  
_ Fait ch*er !...Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lui demandais je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.  
_T'inviter…  
_Où ? Pourquoi ?  
_Chez les parents de Ambre, ont est invités, elle veut leurs présenter Cast'.  
_ (Bon là comme vous vous en doutées… je me tourne vers Castiel, la bouche grande ouverte)  
_T'est toujours là ? Bon je viens te cherchée d'ici 10 min. Ciao.

Je baisse mon portable, le regarde… pose à nouveau mon regard sur Castiel, toujours en ayant la bouche grande ouverte…

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes mon boulet, mon fardeau ! J'ai du faire des choses horrible dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça ! Et puis c'est quoi cet manie, tu laisse toujours traîner tes affaires où quoi ?! Hurlais d'un coup.  
_Qu'est qui te prends ? Dit-il en croisant ses bras.  
_Il y a que ton abruti de cousin a pris mon numéro sur ton portable ! Et me voilà collé pour vous supporter … lui, toi et ta stupide copine !Criais-je comme une tarée.  
_Quoi ?  
_Ton crétin de cousin vient me chercher dans 10 min pour que je l'accompagne à votre soirée !  
_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien de prévue !  
_Ne te fous pas de moi !  
_Je te dit que je ne comprends rien !Ajouta t-il en bondissant le poing.  
_Arrête ! Ordonnais-je. Elle veut te présenter ses parents ! A bravo à toi et à ton idée d'officialisé avec ELLE ! J'espère que tu es content de toi….Non mais quel boulet ! Je vous jure ! A ça veut faire les caïds ! Je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche et me changeais. Faites comme chez vous !

Je montais les marches d'un pas lourd, les laissant là dans le salon en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. J'étais en colère encore une soirée qui sera mouvementée !Je pris une douche rapidement. Je prenais mon temps pour m'habillais quand on sonna… Je sautillais jusqu'en haut de l'escalier…

_Dun' va ouvrir please !  
_Ok

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour finir ma tenue. Je prenais vraiment mais vraiment tout mon temps… Alors que j'étais assise sur mon lit à me demander comment j'allais m'en sortir, des cries attira mon attention. Je me décidai donc de descendre. C'était les deux cousins qui faisaient autant de chahut… ?

_Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Ils se tenaient par le col, le regard menaçant. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi restant muet en voyant ma tenue. Pour la première fois ils me voyaient en robe. Une jolie robe en maille noire s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, portée avec une veste en cuir « à la Castiel » rose, des cuissardes à lacets rose le tout avec un colliers en dentelles noire pour cachée la chose dans mon cou. Je descendis les quelques marches qui me restais alors que Lysandre et Leigh qui venait de nous rejoindre après sa journée, s'approchèrent de moi en prenant soin de séparer les cousins. Ils ne tendirent leurs mains que je pris.

_Tout simplement sublime. Fit Lysandre  
_Parfum ? Demanda Leigh.  
_ « Naissance de Jasmin » Lui répondis-je doucement  
_Tout simplement divin ! Ajouta t-il.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur leurs lèvres…Voilà que les deux frères prenaient un mal et un plaisir à me faire rougir ! Les sadiques !

_point de vue du narrateur_

Ce matin Castiel s'est levé un peu ronchon, pourtant il avait passé une bonne soirée… bien qu'il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps chez Parker… Voilà pourquoi Castiel était de mauvaise humeur… il n'avait pas assez profitée d'elle !  
Il se leva malgré tout, enfila rapidement sa tenu, donna des croquettes à son chien et sans attendre de saluer ses parents il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea direction son bahut. Il s'installa sur le banc comme d'habitude. En attendant l'arrivée de Lysandre, il s'allumant une cigarette. Il finira par tomber dans ses pensés. Elles se dirigèrent vers la jolie brune aux yeux rouges… oui elle hantait son esprit, alors qu'il repensés à leur baiser un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui parce que bien fut trop court à cause de la pimbêche à son goût, c'était tout de même leur premier baiser… elle avait été si tendre, douce. Il repensa au goût de ses lèvres légèrement sucrées ce qui avait eu comme effet qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur sa bouche en pensant à sa douce, Lysandre arriva enfin.

_Tu es bien songeur ce matin !  
_Argt, te moque pas !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté se doutait bien pourquoi son ami avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Cela faisait bien 10 min qu'ils parlaient quand une voix féminine résonna dans la cour. Parker se dirigeait vers eux.

_Hey TOI ! Hurla t-elle  
_Bonjour a toi aussi. Répondit il sur un ton moqueur  
_Comment as-tu osé ?  
_Tu ne te plaignais pas hier…  
_Tu te fous de moi ? IL EST NOIR ! Hurla la jolie brune  
_Parker, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lysandre complètement perdu  
_Il y a que ton pot' est un abrutit de première !  
_Hey ! Fait attention à tes paroles ! S'exclama le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge.  
_Quoi ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ?  
_Parker ? reprit Lysandre.

Pour que son ami comprenne pourquoi elle était autant en colère elle baissa son col roulé pour le laisser voir.

_Oh… je vois…Castiel tu es incorrigible ! Fit il en ce pinçant l'arête du nez.  
_Quoi ? Moi …j'aime… Dit il en caressant l'endroit où était le suçon. Ca prouve que tu es à moi…  
_Et à qui tu veux le prouver Castiel ? A Greg ? Comme s'il y avait quel que chose à lui prouver… Tu sors avec Ambre ! Et ça pendant encore un mois ! Tu aura beau lui montrer que tu es jaloux ; il ne lâchera rien parce que justement te sors avec Ambre ! Cria t-elle en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

Elle venait de le touché, mais pourtant il le savait …elle avait raison. Voulant lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, il fit un pas en avant porta sa main la nuque de Parker serrant doucement son emprise, ce qui trahissait ses sentiments pour elle et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. A sa surprise, elle venait de le repousser … elle venait de le repousser !  
Il la regardait, les lèvres de la jeune femme bougeaient mais il n'entendit aucun son…non il était blessé. Il s'éloigna en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Lysandre arriva quelques secondes après, il essaya en vînt de le calmer.  
Castiel ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la belle…il fronça les sourcil et se leva…elle était avec l'abrutit ! Il n'entendait rien, ils étaient trop loin… il se décida d'aller voir mais Nathaniel s'en était mêlé.  
Castiel n'aimait pas la façon dont Nathaniel regardait Parker… il se sentait jaloux et légèrement menacé… oui Parker et lui s'entendaient bien…  
Ambre fit son entré au grand désespoir de Castiel qui s'en serrait bien passé. Elle lui bassinait les oreilles depuis plusieurs minutes il vit Parker et Nathaniel revenir en…se tenant le bras ? Comment ?  
Une rage s'empara du rockeur. Une idée diabolique lui traversa son esprit.  
 **Mais vous pouvez me croire, s'il avait imaginé une seul seconde les conséquences de cette stupide blague, il se serait mordu la langue avant de parler!**

Bon revenons à nos moutons !  
Il s'approcha d'Ambre, et lui murmura **_« Si je dois sortir avec toi pendant un mois…autant faire les choses en bonne et dûs formes ! »_** , il prit une inspiration pour s'empêcher de vomir… puis reprit, **_« je ne verrais que toi »_**  
Ambre prise d'une euphorie inattendue, se jeta sur lui et l'EMBRASSA… **BEURK !**  
Il se laissa faire, en s'imaginant que sa belle comprendrait sa petite « leçon ».

Mais là contre toute attente tout se bascule… Parker ne réagit pas du tout comme il s'y attendait. Comment avez t-il fait pour en arriver là ? Alors qu'il cherché à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé… Parker revînt avec …Greg ? Quelque chose le surprit…Sa démarche, son attitude, l'expression de son visage… **Se pourrait il qu'il l'ai réellement blessée ?**

Tom se pointa « qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui la » râlât il intérieurement. Soudain elle devient séductrice voir provocatrice…et bien que cette attitude ne soit pas pour lui… cela ne le laissa pas indifférent. Ambre ouvre la bouche, se qui fait sortir Parker de ses gons. Elle se montra méprisante voir même agressive, elle l'insulte, le provoque, il s'énerve. Elle le met à bout de nerfs, il lui attrape le bras en levant le poing… Elle le regards dans les yeux… Elle venait de faire ce que personne n'avait oser jusqu'à ce jour…lui tenir tête… et il aimait ça. Le voilà davantage attiré par cette inconsciente. L'envie de l'embrasser ce faisait plus pressante… il venait de comprendre, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui… il en était raide dingue, il était devenue accro à son mauvais caractère, à ses crises de nerfs…il ne pouvait plus se passé d'elle…  
Là une question, dont il devait trouver la réponse au plus vite, apparue…Est ce que ce concert valait vraiment le coup de se tenir éloigné d'elle ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de supporter cette chose nommée Ambre ?... Oui, il eu un doute… mais Parker trancha pour lui… elle le laissait là en proie à ses doutes en partant avec … son cousin.

 **Mais est-il résigné pour autant ? Allait-il laisser partir la seule fille qui a réussi à briser sa carapace ? Est il en colère au point de tout laisser tomber ?**

 **Non, certainement pas… il le savait tout ça était de sa faute, et il était bien décidait a réparer ses conneries.**

La sonnerie l'obligea à sortir de ses pensés. P*utain de sonnerie ! Les garçons arrivèrent à le convaincre d'aller en cour. Mais ses doutes et ses craintes ne le lâchaient pas pour autant. Les heures passèrent et pas de nouvelles des filles, aucunes n'étaient venues en cours… cela n'avaient rien de normale. Alors que leur prof s'absenta quelques minutes…il les voient… elles… il ne comprend pas elles sont partis sans rien dire… à 10h. Encore 2h avant de pouvoir sortir et d'aller les cherchées.

Ils attendaient devant chez Parker très inquiet…les filles étaient partis du lycée soit disant malade…Mais ils n'étaient pas dupe, elles étaient partis en leurs disant au revoir d'une drôle de façon…en leurs tirant la langue…  
Chacun leurs tours ils étaient passés chez elles, mais aucune n'étaient rentrées. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier chez Parker ! Cela faisaient bien 3 quarts d'heure qu'ils attendaient quand une musique se fit entendre…Intrigués ils reculèrent jusqu'au trottoir d'en face pour essayer de regarder dans la maison….  
 **Je dois avouer qu'ils furent assez étonnés…**

Elles se défoulaient sur une musique en sautant dans tout les sens.  
Il était inquiet… et si elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner ? Il décida de rester jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre… Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il se refusait de la perdre… non pas elle.

Après près plus de 6heures d'attente dans le froid, elles leurs ouvrèrent enfin la porte. Il la chercha des yeux, 6 heures sans la voir c'était déjà trop… Duncan la montre du doigt, elle danse, écouteurs aux oreilles, elle ne nous a même pas entendu entrés.  
Elle dansait, son corps, ses hanches, sa poitrine tout n'était que tentation pour lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ne sentant plus ses jambes le porter. Aucune fille ne lui avait fait cet effet. Elle était la sensualité incarnée, il ne tenait plus, il n'y avait plus de doute il était amoureux !  
Son désir s'amplifia, en la voyant danser du tango, sa chevelure caressant son corps digne d'une déesse grecque…Il serrait du poing se tenant au mur, la respiration allante.  
Il fit un pas en avant pensant quel s'étais blessée. Mais il s'aperçu qu'elle souriant. Elle ne bouger plus, allongée par terre essoufflée. Il voulait lui parler mais Duncan… **_« Il ne peut pas rester un peu tranquille pour une fois lui ! »_**  
voilà fut les pensés de Castiel quand il vit le frère allait vers sa sœur.  
Mais comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, le portable…son portable vibra…

C'est là qu'elle lâcha la bombe, et réalisa dans quel me*de il s'était fourré avec l'autre ! Et pour couronner le tout son cousin en avait profité…  
Après qu'elle eut vidée son sac, elle monta se changeait… Il était une bombe à retardement.  
Greg osa se pointer chez elle, Castiel ne pu se retenir, il fallait qu'il comprenne que Parker n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Etant deux caractère bien tremper, ils vinrent rapidement aux mains, ce qui poussa le belle a descendre.  
Oui elle était digne d'une divinité… un ange venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Elle était en robe… comment allait il faire pour tenir toute une soirée sans la toucher ou l'embrasser ? Lysandre et Leigh, s'avança vers elle… C'était à un point qu'il était devenu jaloux de son meilleur ami, jaloux de leur relation bien qu'elle soit qu'amicale… ils pouvaient la toucher, lui parler sans se faire refouler. Il était foutu…

Après plusieurs compliments sur sa tenue, elle belle invita ses ami(e)s a rester chez elle pour la nuit.  
Sur le palier, Greg proposa à Parker de monter dans sa voiture, elle hésita….

_fin du point de vue_

Voilà je venais de m'assurer de ne pas être seule à mon retour, ils venaient d'accepter de dormir à la maison… je me sentais un peu soulagée… mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer. J'étais sous le perron, les regardant m'attendre au portail…Mon cœur se serra, je pris une grande inspiration et commença à m'avancer.

_Alors princesse… avec qui tu y vas ? Demanda rapidement Greg.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Il est encore là… il me semble évident qu'il n'est pas prêt à te laisser partir avec moi !

Je posai mes yeux sur Castiel, il regardait Greg en fronçant les sourcils.  
 ** _Encore heureux qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser avec ce dingue !_**

Je regardais la voiture de Greg, puis la moto de Castiel encore une fois la voiture, puis la robe…

_J'ai une voiture chez moi, si c'est que tu compte me demandais….Murmura Castiel.  
_Mais ta moto ?  
_Je pourrais venir la chercher demain si tu veux…

J'eu un temps d'hésitation…Il m'aurais dit ça il y a une heure, c'est sûr il se serait prit un vent… mais je préférais être seule avec Castiel qu'avec Greg.

_Désolée Greg, se sera pour la prochaine fois ! Lui répondis je en avançant.

Castiel lui adresse son plus beau sourire en coin, ce qui agaça Greg.

_Ca ne change rien elle est ma cavalière !

Alors qu'il partait en trombe vexée, j'ouvris le garage. Il pencha sa tête pour regarder.

_Si Monsieur veux bien se donner la peine de d'entrer sa moto… A moins que tu préfères la laisser dehors  
_Non, ça iras, je la rentre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous voilà maintenant marchant dans cette rue déserte où seul le bruit de mes talons résonnait dans la rue. Aucun des deux n'osaient regarder l'autre, ne voulant pas affronter le désaccord qui nous avait légèrement refroidis. Nous arrivions dans sa maison dans le plus grand silence, alors que je me dirigeais vers le jardin, regardant pensive, la piscine pendant que Castiel montait quatre par quatre les marches et s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre pour se laver. Je m'allongea en l'attendant sur une des chaises longue du salon d'été repensant à cette fameuse nuit dans mon jardin, à cette cigarette que j'avais maudit à cause de ses aller-retour contre la bouche de ce tête de mule. Nous avions ce soir un jolie croissant de lune qui éclairait le jardin. Non pas besoin de lumière artificiel… la lune suffisait. Je tournais la tête vers la chambre de Castiel, la seule éclairait d'ailleurs…Je pouvais voir son ombre bougeait dans la pièce. Après une demi heure à l'attendre, je me décide donc de monter, pour voir où il en était.

_Hey ? T'es pire qu'une nana ! Tu fous quoi ?

Il ouvrit soudainement la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. Il était là debout en caleçon, les cheveux encore perlés de gouttes d'eau.

_Je sort de la douche… tu entre où tu attends ici ?  
_Non c'est bon, j'entre…dans le cas ou tu en aurais encore pour une heure.

Il eu un rictus d'énervement, puis se poussa pour me laisser passée. Je me dirigeais vers le balcon, ouvris les voilages.

_Tu compte d'habiller comment ?  
_Comme d'hab', je vois pas pourquoi je changerais !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…j'était un peu soulager, il ne chercher pas à plaire aux parents de … c'est quoi son nom ? Ha oui… « Barbie ».

_Je me demande ce que me prépare ton cousin…  
_Te draguer, ce qu'il fait depuis le début ! Enfin… ce n'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherais.

Hum, Castiel et son amabilité ! Je haussa les épaules et ouvris en grand les baies vitrées laissant la fraîcheur du soir entré dans la pièce.

_M*rde tu veux j'attrape la crève ?!  
_Si ça permet d'avoir un peu de tranquillité !

Il ronchonna doublement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

_Hé bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que tu aller te promener à poil toute la soirée.

_Avoue ça ne t'aurait pas déplu !

 ** _Aïe touchée…_**

_Dans tes rêves !

 _/b]Et toc !_

Bien 5 min après il sortait enfin de cette pièce humidifié par la douche brûlante qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait mis sa tenue fétiche, son jean noir avec son cuir, il portait son tee-shirt des Winged Skull dédicacé et avait ajouté, pour conforter son style de _[*]« ne m'approcher pas… je mords »_  
, un bracelet à clous à son poignet gauche et des rangers. Il avait « rafraîchit » sa coupe de cheveux accentuant l'intensité de son regard glaciale. En m'approchant de lui mes yeux se posèrent sur son tee-shirt, je le pris par la taille, admirant les signatures. Ne réalisant pas à quel nous étions près, je fit glissais mon index suivant les lignes des signatures sur son torse. Quand je levai les yeux pour le regarder, il avait ses joues légèrement rosies. Un sourire en coin naissant sur ma bouche…

_Quoi ? Je te fais de l'effet au point de te laisser muet ?

Ses joues devinssent rouge pourpre, puis reprenant ses esprits il croisa ses bras sur son torse sans pour autant défaire mon étreinte involontaire, un sourire en coin.

_Ne te m'éprend pas fillette, ne confond pas l'attirance et la gêne !

Je levais un sourcil non convaincus par sa réponse. Alors on en était là…. Retour au début ? Au jeu « qui châtie bien aime bien » ? Ca ne me déplaît pas…Mais cette fois-ci tu vas attendre….très longtemps !  
Il me fit singe de le suivre jusqu'au garage où il se mis au volant d'une magnifique coupé Lamborghini rouge et noir. Je montais à coté de lui, il sortit rapidement de la propriété et démarra brusquement me planquant ainsi contre mon siège. Il roulait à vive allure, bien que j'avais un peu peur, elle fit très vite place à l'excitation que me procurait la vitesse …je m'accrochée au fauteuil, serrais les jambes, souriante, me mordant les lèvres quand il prenait les virages sans ralentir, au point de faire crissés les pneus.  
Nous arrivions rapidement chez Ambre et Nathaniel. D'ailleurs notre arrivée fut très remarquée puisque Castiel pour ce garer, s'amusa à faire un virage contrôlé pour être devant la grille. Tout le monde arriva en courant croyant qu'on venait d'avoir un accident. Alors que je sortais de la voiture toute chamboulée, en riant par cette démonstration du grand Castiel, on pouvait entendre Mme Anderson pestiférée contre son fils. On s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée où Ambre se trouvait bras croisé sur sa poitrine… ruminant de colère. Nathaniel lui souriait me tendant son bras pour m'aider à monter les marches.

_Merci Nath'. Lui dis-je en prenant son bras.  
-C'est un plaisir… tu es ravissante ce soir.  
_Ce soir ? Dois-je comprendre que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?  
_Non, je ne … c'est pas…  
_Nath' je te taquine ! Riais-je

Il se mit à rougir en souriant gentiment.

_Tu es très élégant …Lui murmurais-je  
_Merci.

Pendant que je discutais tranquillement avec Nathaniel, Ambre commençais déjà à piquer une crise de jalousie à Castiel…Celui-ci avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait pas expliquer pourquoi j'était venue avec lui et non pas Greg, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et commençait à hurler. C'est sa mère qui, au grand étonnement de Nathaniel, demanda à Ambre de se calmer prétextant qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne se donnait pas en spectacle devant des invités… Elle serait très déçue par sa fille, si elle la voyait au lycée…  
Nous nous avancions dans le salon où leurs pères nous attendaient.

_Bonsoir Mr Anderson.  
_Oh bonsoir …Parker c'est bien cela ?  
_Oui Mr… ravie de vous voir…  
_C'est réciproque ! Charles, Eléonore… je vous présente Parker une amie de Castiel…et de votre fils d'après ce que je vois ! Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

En effet, je tenais toujours le bras de Nathaniel et lui avait posé sa main sur la mienne.

_Oui en effet, je suis également amie avec votre fils Mr Stenfort.  
_Bien j'en suis ravi. Dit -il près peu intéressé par cette nouvelle.

Je posais mon regard sur Nathaniel, son expression était triste mais il semblait avoir l'habitude. En voyant que l'observais, il me proposa de me faire visiter sa maison.

_Je te préviens tu ne lui montre pas ma chambre ! Hurla Ambre du bas des escaliers.

Il me montra sa chambre, parfaitement bien rangé, avec une immense bibliothèque de roman policier. Il me prêta quelques livres que je n'avais jamais lus. Je fis le tour de sa chance, quand je remarque qu'il avait une photo de Mélodie…

_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Mélodie ? Lui demandais-je en prenant la photo.  
_Depuis quelques années…

Je posai mon regard sur lui, il me fixait avec un regard assez envoûtant que je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.  
Une douce musique résonnait dans la maison, ses parents aimaient dansaient pendant leurs soirées et leurs invités était conviés à les imiter. Je me mis à sourire en imaginant Castiel dansé sur une valse avec Ambre. Nathaniel était maintenant devant moi me tendant sa main…

_M'accorderiez vous ce plaisir ?  
_Je ne sais pas danser la valse…  
_Laisse toi guider. Me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Rougissante, je fis une révérence acceptant cette faveur, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à danser…

watch?v=wrvh9fX5ilQ&feature=related (Pour voir a quoi ressemble une valse)

watch?v=GWrxs2RDNRU&feature=related (Voilà la musique qui glisse dans la maison)

Je me lassais guider par Nathaniel, ses bras entourant ma taille, nous laissant bercés par cette douce mélodie. Il sourit tendrement, ses yeux sont si doux que j'en oublie qui est sa sœur…  
Un raclement de gorge nous sort et nous éloignes de notre étreinte. Castiel était sur le seuil de la porte, bras croisés, fronçant les sourcils, accompagné par Greg…

_On vous dérange ?  
_Ne soit pas bête, on dansait c'est tout. Répondais-je un peu froidement.  
_Ma walkyrie est bien froide !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tira Nathaniel par la main.

_Bon on descend, je suppose que c'était pour nous chercher que vous êtes là ?!

Sans attendre de réponse je descendis les marches en courant.  
 ** _Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être la proie… et eux les loups ?_**

J'entrer dans le salon suivis des garçons. Mme Stenfort et Mme Anderson me toisaient de haut, le regard plain de mépris… **_  
Non c'étaient elles les loups!_**


	27. Chapter 26

Sans attendre de réponse je descendis les marches en courant.  
 ** _Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être la proie… et eux les loups ?_**  
J'entrer dans le salon suivis des garçons. Mme Stenfort et Mme Anderson me toisaient de haut, le regard plain de mépris… **_Non c'étaient elles les loups !_**  
Il fallais que je reste sur mes gardes. Je m'avance en souriant poliment quand un frisson me parcoura l'échine. Un mauvais pressentiment s'entêtait à rester. Et j'aillais bientôt regretter d'être venue.

Le repas commença tranquillement sur des discutions d'adultes, rien de bien passionnant…mais elle dévia rapidement sur nos études. Ce pauvre Castiel se faisait harcelé par sa morue de mère, sur son comportement pendant les cours. N'ayant pas Lysandre pour confirmer ses dires sa génétrice eu bien du mal à le croire quand il affirma qu'il s'était amélioré sur sa conduite. Je voulais apporter mon soutien à Castiel, mais il m'en dissuada d'un regard glacial. Ensuite se fut le tour de ce Pauvre Nathaniel qui malgré ses résultats exemplaires n'arriva point à émoustillait son père. Sans attendre les questions de ses parents, Ambre raconta pendant plus d'une heure à quel point elle était populaire et aimée. Sans le vouloir je laissais échapper un petit rire moqueur qui aura pour déclenchement des hostilités des deux bourgeoises et de la peste.

_Et vous Parker… Commença la mère de Castiel… Comment vont vos études ?  
_Très bien Mme Anderson… je n'ai pas à me plaindre.  
_A vous plaindre ? Voyez-vous ça… Est-ce si facile pour vous d'avoir de bonnes notes ?  
_Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…  
_Bien qu'avez-vous voulu dire ? Me coupa Mme Stenfort  
_Je étudie beaucoup… je suis donc contente d'avoir de bon résultats.

Elles me regardèrent de haut avant de reprendre.

_Et à combien est votre moyenne ?  
_Je ne sais pas… je n'y ai pas prêtée attention.  
_Parker est une très bonne élève, Mère. Complimenta Nathaniel.

Je lui souris pour le remercier… grave erreur !

_Nous ne t'avons point demandées ton avis Nathaniel !  
Tien Nathaniel… tu serviras à quelque chose… à combien est sa moyenne ? Demanda sa mère avec un regard à vous rompre le souffle.

Mon dieu, elle venait de le rabaisser, sans aucun scrupule, à l'état de vermine… une rage sourde commencer à arriver. Hésitant à répondre, il se vit contraint et forcé de répondre.

_Une moyenne de 13.5.

Un ricanement provenant d'Ambre brisa le silence qui devenait lourd.

_Et c'est pour cette une si petite moyenne que vous êtes fière de vous ? Ma Ambre à une moyenne de 17 ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de vous venter !  
_Oui il très impolie de se venter de quelque chose qu'on a pas ! Malgré les nombreuses heures de cour séchés… Mon Castiel à une moyenne de 18 !  
_Hum pas étonnant, sachant que ses parents ne sont point là pour veiller a son éducation !

Je posais mon regard sur Castiel qui s'enrager d'être dans l'impossibilité d'agir… il le savait s'il ouvrait la bouche pour me défendre…ça serait pire !  
Les vipères ! J'ai la sensation d'avoir 3 Ambre en face de moi et la vrais jubiles devant mon silence.  
Je souris poliment pour ne pas oublier les recommandations de ma grand-mère sur ce genre de situation…  
 ** _« Garde la tête haute, tu sais ce que tu vaut et ce que tu a accomplis, ne leur donne jamais le plaisir de voir que tu es blaisée ! »_**  
C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Néant moins je me réconfortais en voyant le repas avancer assez rapidement ainsi que l'heure… Je profitais du moindre petit répit en parlant avec Nathaniel qui ne cessait de s'excusait sur le comportement de sa mère.  
Alors que cela faisait plus d'heure qu'elle m'avait oubliées… Les attaques reprirent de plus belle. Elles se moquaient ouvertement de ma tenue, sur ma coiffure, sur mes yeux, ma vie mon émancipation…l'indifférence de mes parents envers ma personne. Tout étaient prétexte pour se moquer. Alors que la fatigue gagnait du terrain, Ambre me posa la question qui leurs donnaient l'occasion de me donner le coup de grâce.

_Dit moi Parker… maintenant qu'on est dans le même cercle d'ami… puisque je sors avec Castiel… ** _Aïe !_** Il y a eu rumeur qui circule sur toi au lycée ….

A peine eu t-elle dit « rumeur » que j'ai pu voir ces commères sautillaient d'excitation, leurs curiosité piqué à vif, leurs yeux se mirent à pétillaient…

_Ne portant pas d'attention aux rumeurs, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parler Ambre.  
_Non ? Oh… Fit elle une moue faussement déçue.  
_Voyant chère enfant ! Ne gardait pas le silence plus longtemps ! Ordonna la mère de Castiel.  
_Hé bien… commença la jeune fille, On dit que tu serais amoureuse de Lysandre…  
_Ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! Nous sommes que des amis !  
_Allons ne soit pas si pressée ! Je ne fais que commencer mon récit !  
_Allons Ma Princesse ! Parle !

Elle me regardait, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique remplies de mépris, savourant ma détresse pendant que je suppliais du regard Castiel et Nathaniel de m'achever. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux humidifiés par les larmes qui commençaient a montaient à cause de cette méchanceté gratuite, mes points se serra sur la petite robe en maille que je portais, je m'attendais au pire pour la suite.

_Hé bien Ambre ! Parle !  
_Bien… la rumeur dit que tu es amoureuse de Lysandre certes…mais aussi de Tom qui est son ex… Dit elle en regardant les deux femmes…

Les bourgeoises eurent un rictus de surprise.

_Et plus elle serait amoureuse deux… tu serais également amoureuse de Jade, le jardinier du lycée mais aussi de Votre neveu ma chère amie !  
_De Greg ?!...Mon dieu

Celui-ci s'était effacé en début de soirée, ne reprenant pas part aux discutions et semblait s'ennuyait à mort. Je le regardais espérant un zeste d'humanité en lui pour me sortir de là… mais son esprit étant ailleurs, mon espoirs s'envola rapidement. Je soupirais de désespoir, mais ma fierté était trop présente pour craquer devant elles !

_Oui celui la même ! Mais ce n'est pas tout !  
_Quoi ? De combien de garçons faut il à cette jeune fille ?  
_On dit qu'elle est amoureuse de Castiel !  
_Ton petit ami ?/ Mon fils ?  
_Celui la même !

Elles posa leurs regards tout les trois en même temps, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur n'allait pas le supporter. C'était un mélange de méprit, de honte, de dégoût avec autres sentiments me faisaient comprendre qu'elles étaient très loin de me porter dans leurs cœurs. Il s'en suivit une pluie de phrases plus blessante les une que les autres… **_« Mon dieu, n'avez-vous pas honte »… « N'avez-vous donc pas de fierté ? Pour courir après tous les garçons ?» … « Je vous priez de ne plus approcher nos enfants »… « Que dieu est piète de vous »… « Votre réputation à si peu d'importance à vos yeux ? »_**  
Et ceci n'est qu'une petite partie de se que j'ai pu entendre.  
Une fois mon humiliation finie, la mère de Nathaniel m'attrapa par le bras m'entraînant de force devant les regards choqué de mes deux amis jusqu'à la porte. Elle me jeta dehors à 1heure du matin, refusant la demande de son fils de me faire ramener. Je m'avançais encore sous le choque retenant toujours les larmes. Je tremblais. La fraîcheur de la nuit me fit frissonner. Je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je me mis a marcher plus vite…fuir… il faut fuir… Les larmes coulent… qu'avais-je fait pour méritée ça ?  
Castiel ne supportant plus la situation, se leva brusquement de table et se dirigea dehors. Je mettais déjà avancée en dehors de la propriété quand je l'entendis hurler mon prénom. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Alors que la voix de Nathaniel se mélangeait à celle de Castiel…mes larmes coulaient à flots et je m'enfonçais dans la nuit noire.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Parker fuyait ces monstres qui servaient de mère à ses amis, Castiel et Nathaniel qui ne la voyaient plus, retournaient dans la maison.  
Ils eurent deux réactions bien distinctes mais qui dans leur famille respective fit comprendre qu'ils étaient furieux !  
Nathaniel une fois entrée et d'avoir regardé sa sœur ainsi que sa mère d'un regard noir, les fusillant littéralement du regard, s'enferma dans sa chambre en la claquant de toutes ses forces faisant tremblait les murs de la maison. Ce qui avait pour effet de « réveiller » son père et se mit a réprimandé son épouse et sa fille.  
Quand à Castiel, beaucoup plus sanguin, s'avança vers sa mère d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés ce qui surprit la marâtre au point qu'elle se réfugiât dans les bras de son époux. Il l'attrapa par le bras d'une poigne ferme et agressive, l'arrachant des bras de son protecteur.

_C'est la dernière fois que tu fait ça ! Dit il dans un murmure digne d'un films d'horreur. Recommence une seule fois à humiliée mon amie et je ferais de ta vie un ENFER ! Ajouta t-il en hurlant le dernier mot.

Il la lâcha brutalement avec un rictus de haine dessiné sur les lèvres. Il donna un grand coup de bras, balayant la table de tout ses couverts et plats qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la demeure dans une rage pas possible, Ambre le prit par le bras en hurlant « Où tu vas ? ». Il se retourna, la regarda, d'un regard tendre, et séducteur, s'approcha d'elle en entortillant une des mèches de cheveux de sa petite amie et prononça ces quelques mots...

_Je rentre chez moi…commença t-il d'une voix suave qui fit sourire la demoiselle, si jamais il te venais à avoir l'idée de recommençait ton cirque et de blesser à nouveau Parker… ajouta-il en enfouissant sa main dans la chevelure blonde exagérément crépu pour l'occasion, je te le ferais regretter. Et en ce qui concerne pour ce soir….Attend toi à ce que ma vengeance soit sans pitié ! Finissait t-il en serrant le poings pour tirer la tignasse en arrière avec un regard pleins d'haine, d'amertume et de dégoût.

Il ferma la porte si promptement qu'il fit tomber tous les cadres qui trônaient sur les murs de l'entrée.

Dés que j'entendais la voiture et Castiel crier mon prénom, cherchant à me retrouver, je me cachais derrière un arbre. J'avais besoin d'être seule, d'encaisser le coup cherchant en vain comment me venger de cet affront. Maintenant cachée depuis cinq minutes, je me suis allongée dans les fourrées, pleurant, suffocant, me repliant sur moi-même, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, voulant fuir la vie… je voulais partir… en finir… Regrattant que Lysandre met ramenée à la vie… finissant par m'endormir, les larmes continuaient à couler malgré mon inconscience.  
Le froid finissant par me réveiller, je me relevais difficilement, me mettant en route pour rentrer. Je marchais en titubant de fatigue, j'avais des égratignures sur tout le corps à force de perdre l'équilibre. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Il devait être vers les 4 heures du matin. La voiture de Castiel était garée devant mon portail, le moteur froid.  
J'ouvris le portail, Macbeth vint vers moi, silencieuse, comme si elle devinait que j'avais besoin de silence. Je passai l'encadrement de la porte sans faire de bruits, ils sont tous là endormis dans le salon, tous sauf Castiel qui était dehors sur la chaise longue, cigarette aux lèvres, une main pendante dans le vide. Il a dut s'endormir d'épuisement… Je m'approche doucement, prenant une couverture et le couvrit après d'avoir enlevée sa cigarette éteinte. Je fait de même avec les autres et monte prendre une douche et me coucher.

Allongée sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, je fixais le plafond, la tête vide de pensées. J'étais loin d'avoir envie de dormir…beaucoup trop énervée ! J'étais énervée contre moi même, comment ai-je pu accepter qu'elle me traite de la sorte ! La laisser me ridiculiser devant eux… sans avoir eu le courage de répondre, me montrer lâche et faible.  
J'étais toujours dans la contemplation silencieuse du plafond sans que les larmes ne cessent de couler quand un bruit sourd vînt rompre le silence de la maison. Des cris se fit entendre puis des pas dans les escaliers et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

_Hey ! Elle est là !

D'autres pas se suivent courant jusqu' à moi. Mais je ne bouge pas, je reste immobile, impassible devant les questions de mes amis. Quelqu'un me secoue fortement en répétant « Parker dis moi est ce que ça vas ? Tu nous as fait peur ! ». Puis il s'arrête, me lâchant.

_Lysandre doucement…Fit une voix féminine.  
_Oh mais… vous avez vu ses jambes ? En fit une autre.  
_Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle est complètement barge cette nana, elle a préférais rester dans le froid en se jetant dans le buissons pour éviter que je la trouve pendant que je me tuer à la trouver !

Quelqu'un quitte la chambre en grognant de colère…

 ** _Hé je suis censée être la seule aujourd'hui à avoir le droit d'être énervée !_**

Je n'écoutée rien de se qu'il disais, j'étais comme légumifier à être rester trop longtemps chez Ambre… Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner. C'était visiblement très contagieux…une soirée de 6h et me voilà ressemblant à un légume ! Castiel devait être atteint depuis longtemps… en y réfléchissant, elle est tout le temps coulé à lui et ça depuis des années d'après ce que j'ai appris, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il a accepter de sortir avec elle pour un concert…oui son cerveau c'est transformé en pois chiche à force de la fréquenter contre son grès et du coup il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de réfléchir…

Cette pensée me fait sourire… me sortant un a peu de mon état comateux. Je fini par me lever, me frottant le visage de la main pour effacer les larmes et descend en leurs faisant signe de me suivre.  
Castiel s'était assis sur le sofa, fronçant les sourcils, le poing fermé, une cigarette dans l'autre l'amenant nerveusement à ses lèvres, une tasse de café devant lui. Ses cernes en disaient long sur sa fatigue, tout comme les miennes.  
Je me mis contre le bar après de lui avoir piqué le paquet de cigarettes, m'en alluma une … aspire une longue bouffée de cette m*rde, penche ma tête en arrière, ouvre les yeux et expire doucement, lentement la fumée grise… Ils ne disent rien, même Castiel ne râle pas…ils sont surpris, il ne m'ont jamais vu fumée… non j'avais arrêter à la mort de ma grand-mère.

 ** _Il faut vraiment que je trouve une idée pour me venger…_**

_Depuis quand tu fume toi ? Grogna Castiel.  
_Ca n'a pas t'importance… bon on bouge ?... il est 9h, on peut encore allez en cour !  
_Tu plaisante ? Tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit !  
_T'a sommeil toi ? Moi non ! Et puis réfléchis Ambre a dû se coucher tard… elle ne sera donc pas là ! Ca ne te dit pas une journée de bahut sans ta Ambre ? Lui demandais-je

Il semblait réfléchir un long moment, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… _quel idée avait bien put traversé le ciboulot, à celui là ?!_

_ Laisse moi le temps de prendre une douche, on a les même cours aujourd'hui, on prend un livre pour deux…

Je levai un sourcil, il est loin d'être bête !

_Ok ! Lysandre ? Dit je en me tournant vers lui.

_Laisse moi le temps de faire un brin de toilette, et je t'accompagne.  
_Les filles ?  
_Idem !  
_Ok… vous avez une demi heure !

Ils ouvrirent en grand leurs petits yeux tout fatigués et se mirent à courir dans tout les sens. Oui je suis d'humeur sadique ! Je monte m'habillée, pris un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt team vert, des Converses noir, mon cuir noir et des mitaines de motard verte. Je me coiffe d'une tresse africaine. Et je me met juste un peu de mascara… pas la peine d'en mettre plus… ça jurerait !  
Le temps de boire un café, histoire de rester éveillée et les voilà prêts à partir !  
Pas la peine de demander qui va avec qui… les groupes sont déjà formés, près a décollés.

_Voiture ou moto ? Me demanda Castiel

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, j'ouvre le garage et prends mon casque. Il sort sa moto, je ferme mon portail avant d'enlever mes mitaines, met le casque, enfourche la moto. Je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt le serrant de toutes mes forces et il démarre. A chaque feux rouge je retirais mes mains de son torses pour les posaient sur mes cuisses, je pouvait l'entendre ronchonner de frustration et je prenais un mal et un plaisir à recommencer à chaque arrêt.  
Arrivés au lycée, la voiture d'Ambre était là, elle venait de se garer. Je pris une grande inspiration et quand la portière s'ouvris, je ne pu m'empêcher de fermais les yeux. Une main se posa sur le caque et le secoua doucement. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre…


	28. Chapter 27

Arrivés au lycée, la voiture d'Ambre était là, elle venait de se garer. Je pris une grande inspiration et quand la portière s'ouvris, je ne pu m'empêcher de fermais les yeux. Une main se posa sur le caque et le secoua doucement. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre…

_Nath' ?  
_Bonjour Parker.  
_Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée !  
_Une journée sans Ambre ? Un cadeau du ciel. Fit il un peu honteux de l'avouer.

Je lui souris en enlevant le casque et descendis de la moto. Nathaniel salua rapidement Castiel d'un signe de la tête et s'avança dans le lycée. Me voilà soulagée… elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ! Croisant mes bras derrière ma nuque, j'observe Nathaniel s'éloigner en soupirant. Je fini par m'avancer vers le grand chêne suivit des autres. Je m'adosse contre l'arbre me laissant glisser contre le sol, allume une nouvelle cigarette du paquet de Castiel que j'ai gardée sur moi et plonge dans mes pensées cherchant encore et toujours une idée pour me venger. Au bout de quelques bouffées, me voilà écurer par la cigarette, je la tendis à Castiel qui la prit sans se faire prier en frôlant ma main. M'ennuyant à mourir, je décidé d'aller voir Nathaniel pour le mot d'excuse. Je m'avance dans les couloirs, m'arrêtant devant la salle des délégués.

_Nath' ?  
_Parker ? Fit il en se retournant vers moi. Tu as des ennuies ?  
_Non. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Je viens pour mon retard.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas s'est arrangé. Pour toi et les autres.

Il rougissait un peu, j'entrais dans la salle, m'asseyant à coté de lui. Je l'observais dans son trie de documents. Ses jolis yeux couleur ambre parcouraient avec une grande rapidité les feuillets qu'il tenait. Une mèche blonde lui tombait devant les yeux, sa bouche entrouverte relisait en chuchotant ces mêmes feuillets. Il était tout simplement beau…

_Pourquoi me regarde tu comme cela ? Me demanda t-il sans quitter les papiers des yeux.  
_Je voulais de remercier pour hier.  
_Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose à mon grand désespoir.  
_Si, tu étais là en tant qu'ami et c'est beaucoup pour moi…  
_En tant qu'ami ? Soupira t-il. Tu lui restes fidèle malgré ce qu'il a fait.

Je le regardais étonnée par cette phrase « lui rester fidèle »… Comment ça « lui rester fidèle ? »  
Son visage était un peu triste, je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

_Ce n'est pas à lui que je reste fidèle…. Mais à moi.

Il lâcha un soupire, serra légèrement les papiers dans ses mains.

_Nath' ?

Il se tourna vers moi, je ne savais pas comment interpréter son regard. La couleur de ses yeux s'était intensifiée, ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il plaça sa main sur ma joue, s'approcha doucement de moi, gardant ses yeux ouverts… et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avec une douceur indescriptible, les pressa un peu plus sur ma bouche en posant son autre main sur mon visage... Il ferma les yeux, ses mains s'enfouissait dans ma chevelure ébène, glissa sa langue contre la mienne. Surprise, je n'osai pas le repousser. Ont échangeâmes un baiser si sensuel, quand une fraction le visage de Mélodie me vint en tête et un sentiment de culpabilité me rongea de l'intérieure. Il déposa un dernier baiser puis il recula doucement ne quittant pas mon regard.

_ Je suis désolé, ça a était plus fort que moi… Je ne voulais pas être de ceux qui regrettaient d'avoir rien fait.

Prise d'une soudaine tristesse, je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant autant que je pouvais. Comment est ce que j'avais fait pour ne rien voir ? Je m'en voulais.

_Allons, ne t'inquiète pas…dit-il en me prenant dans ses bas et en me caressant les cheveux, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que c'était lui…Nous sommes amis, j'espère que ce que je viens de faire ne changera rien…  
_Non, je tien beaucoup trop à notre amitié !

Je le gardais dans mes bras, sanglotant puis recule pour le regarder. Il écrase une larme. Il me sourit, replaçant ma mèche rebelle en place. Dépose un baiser sur mon front avant d'y appuyer le sien et lâcha un dernier soupire.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Va les rejoindre ça va bientôt sonner.  
_D'accords, on se voit plus tard ?

Il me fit un signe d'approbation, je le laissais à ses occupations. Après d'avoir passée la porte, je m'appuis contre le murs quelques secondes, pour reprendre mes esprits. Une main sur le cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bondir de ma poitrine. Quand je le vis, lui… contre le mur d'en face, Fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il semblait être contrarié.

_Castiel ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
_Je me demandais ce que tu foutais ! Fit il en posant son regard sur moi.  
_Comme tu vois je parlais à Nath' !  
_Et vous faisiez que parler tant que tu y es !  
_Han, han….

Haussant les épaules, je commençais à marcher vers la cour pour le fuir, il me rattrapa par le poignet.

_Parker…

Je le regardais les yeux embrumées de larmes, combien de fois allais-je pleurer aujourd'hui ?  
Je voulais tant qu'il hurle, qu'il hurle sa rage de ne pas pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras, qu'il hurle sa colère conte moi… parce que « l'autre » comme il l'appelle venait de m'embrasser… **_mais hurles, HURLES BON DIEU !_**  
Je voulais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me sentir en sécurité contre lui, entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre… Qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il n'en fera rien… Il baissa les yeux, abandonnant toutes idées d'avoir des explications. J'avais compris, il nous avait vu… mais il ne fera rien… Il me suivit en grognant. Je repris ma marche, tête baissée.

_Bonjour Melle…

Je relevais la tête…

_Mr Stenfort, Mr Anderson ? Vous êtes venus voir vos fils?...Nathaniel est dans salle des délégués, la prochaine porte. Lui indiquais- je en pointant du doigt sur la fameuse porte…, Bien, Mr Anderson je vous laisse avec votre fils… On se voit après Castiel ! Lâchais-je d'un bloc pour ne pas leurs laisser le temps de parler.

Hé hop….Me voilà partis d'un pas rapide dehors, les fuyant. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils se pointent ici ?! Bon après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient venus pour me parler…  
Je me dirigeais vers Lysandre, les bras croisés derrière la tête, traînant du pied.

_Parker, tout va bien ? Me demanda Lysandre inquiet. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis.  
_Je vais bien. Lui affirmais-je en m'installant à coté de lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule.

_Bien. Se contenta t-il de répondre.  
_Parker ?

Je relevais la tête, Castiel et Nathaniel, l'un à coté de l'autre, se tenaient près de leurs pères. Je relevai un sourcil…

_Oui ?  
_Nos père…. Commença Nathaniel.  
_Nous venions vous parlez Parker !  
_Savez vous que cela est très impoli de couper la parole…commençais je en fronçant les sourcils, qui plus est à votre enfant. N'avez-vous point de respect pour lui ? De plus, en vue de se qui s'est passé hier, je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Les joues de Mr Stenfort virèrent au rouge très rapidement, honteux et gêné par ma remarque. Je regardais à nouveau Nath' afin qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

_Nos père souhaiteraient te parler.  
_Bien qu'ils le fassent.  
_En privé… si c'est possible. Demanda t-il en me tendant la main.

Après d'avoir posée mon regard sur Lysandre et Duncan, je lui pris la main, me leva et m'éloigna de quelques pas.

_Bien sommes nous suffisamment seuls ?  
_Castiel, Nathaniel veillez nous laisser ! Ordonna Mr Anderson.

Alors que les deux adolescents commençaient à s'éloigner…  
_NON ! Hurlais-je en prenant la main de Castiel. Je vous interdit de me laissais seule avec eux ! Continuais-je le regardant droit dans les yeux, serrant le plus possible mes mains contre la sienne.

Je me retournai vers leurs pères qui ne comprenaient pas

_ Hors de question ! Ils restent !  
_Mais enfin pourquoi ?  
_D'une, ils seront de suite après votre départ, notre conversation mais le plus important est que je n'ai pas confiance en vous !... J'attends ! M'exclamais-je en croisant les bras après que les garçons soient revenus près de moi.  
_Cette petite a du caractère ! Taquina le père de Castiel  
_Pourquoi croit tu qu'elle est mon amie ? Pour son intelligence ? Rétorqua t-il.  
_Hey ! Râlais-je en lui faisant une pinchnette.  
_Ca vas, calme toi fillette !

Je ne pu m'empêcher se sourire. ** _Quel imbécile quand il s'y met !_**

_Bon alors ! M'impatientais-je. C'est qu'on a cour après.  
_Oui bien, nous venons au faite ! Nous souhaitons nous excuser pour ce qui s'est passé.  
_Vous excusez ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour vouloir vous excusez ? Si mais souvenirs sont bon, ce sont vos épouses et fille qui sont allaient trop loin. Je n'ai rien à faire de vos excuses, ce n'est certainement pas à vous de le faire.  
_Nous en avons bien conscience, cependant nous vous demandons de bien vouloir les accepter.  
_Désolée mais c'est non ! Elles présenteront seules leurs excuses ! Sûr ceux, je vous laisse…  
_Attend ! Ordonna Greg qui venait d'arrivait.

Je m'arrêta nette de marcher, me tourna vers lui. Il avait encore cette attitude de dragueur dont je commençais sérieusement à me lasser. Il me tendit la main.

_Je peux te parler ? J'ai une proposition à te faire !  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je sèchement.  
_Oh ma walkyrie aurait mangée du lion ?  
_Je ne savais pas que tu étais un comique !  
_Allons ne t'énerve pas… j'ai de quoi me faire pardonné pour hier soir !

Surprise, ma curiosité étant réveillée et piquée à vif, je m'avancer pour l'écouter… Je l'écoutais en l'observant. Il souriait, sûrement content de son coup. Jouant avec sa mèche qui retombait devant ses grands yeux vert. Sa bouche pulpeuse m'énoncée, en souriant de ses blanches dents, son programme… sa fameuse proposition. Je disséquais le moindre de ses gestes. Il était si sûr de lui. Quand il eu fini, il posa sa main sous mon menton et me murmura à l'oreille d'y réfléchir jusqu'au week-end pour avant de donner ma réponse. Il déposa un bref baiser du bout des lèvres sur ma bouche et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son oncle et les autres. Je finissais par rejoindre mes amis toujours aux près de leurs pères. Je contemplais Castiel en repassant les paroles de Greg, que devais-je faire ? Celui-ci essayait en vain de savoir au près de son cousin se qu'il m'avait dit. Après d'être rester silencieuse devant eux, plongée dans la guerre interne de mon cœur contre ma conscience et ma fierté, je repris la parole posant mon regard glacial sur Mr Stenfort.

_Samedi matin chez Castiel, elles auront toute la journée pour s'excuser. Si en fin de journée ça n'a pas était fait, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes aux moindres accrochages avec Ambre!  
_Pourquoi chez votre ami ?  
_Cela me regarde, dit bien à Ambre que je l'attends de pied ferme !

Sur ces mots Castiel me prit la main et fit signe à Nathaniel de nous suivrent. Arrivés au grand chêne, il me plaqua contre le tronc, m'entoura de ses bras, jetant des coups d'œil vers leurs pères.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
_Rien d'important Castiel….  
_Tu vas rien me dire hein ? Dit-il en s'approchant de mon visage.  
_A quoi tu joues? Il va le dire à Ambre, tu veux ma mort ?!  
_Dit pas de bêtises…  
_Arrêtes !  
_Tu me rejettes ?!  
_Tu as commencé avec elle…

Il s'éloigna en grognant, je plaquai ma main contre mon cœur…

_Encore un mois… murmurais-je.

Une main se posa sur ma nuque…Lysandre.

_Vien allons en cours.

Suivit des autres ont se dirigea vers notre cour. La matinée passa assez lentement, malgré l'absence d'Ambre. Castiel s'asseyant à coté de Lysandre encore en colère contre moi.  
En faite toute la matinée c'est passé ainsi, je profiter au maximum de cette journée de « vacances ». Nous pûmes remarqués que tous les élèves étaient tous calmes et sereins sans Ambre.  
Midi enfin ! Nous mourions de faim ! Les affamés que nous étions devenus, couraient au self, pour avoir les premiers plats. Castiel se décida se s'asseoir près de moi.

_Te fais des illusions fillette, ch'uis toujours fâché contre toi.  
_Ouaip, mais je te manque ! Lui dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Bien qu'il essayer de m'en dissuader du contraire, il ne put cacher le petit sourire en coin et ses joue légèrement rosies. Je lui donna un petit coup d'épaule puis son sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Mon dieu une journée sans Ambre…que du bonheur !  
Enfin… une journée bien calme et ça fait du bien !

17h ! L'heure de la délivrance ! Je range mes affaires doucement… pas par le flemme d'aller plus vite… non tout simplement parce que je suis trop épuisée pour aller plus vite !  
Je parcours tranquillement les couloirs faisant cognés mes talon sur le sol. Je traverses la cours en écoutant de la musique… me trémoussant … ils sont là, tous là autour de la moto de Castiel, m'attendant. Je m'arrête au portail, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil levé.

_Pizza partie ? Leurs proposais-je.  
_Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria Isis. Je suis affamée !

C'est comme ça que nous avons fini notre soirée. A discuter. En fin de soirée Peggy nous a révélée que le lycée préparer une soirée spéciale pour les fêtes de Noël. D'après elle, la directrice voudrait permettre aux élèves du club de musique d'exprimer leurs talents dans un « petit concours ». Très rapidement les garçons nous faussèrent compagnie pour aller choisir les morceaux qu'ils joueront lors de cette soirée. C'est donc entre filles que la soirée se terminera.

_BON ! Mettons cartes sur table ! Se mit à crier Kim en tapant du poing sur la table. Est-ce que les garçons vous ont demandés officiellement de sortir avec eux ?  
_Pour moi non. Répondit Violette tout doucement dans un soupire.  
_Moi non plus ! Ajouta Peggy qui paraissait blasée.  
_Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Demandais-je stupéfaite.  
_Oui !  
_Moi, j'attends encore… Répondit Mélodie.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

_Mais c'est quoi ces mecs ? Hurla Kim.  
_Attendais j'ai besoin de comprendre…Je suis là depuis un peu plus de 3 semaines, mais vous flirtais depuis combien de temps ?

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, elles semblaient calculer.

_Pas si longtemps que ça quand même ?  
_Bah quand même…Lysandre ne veut pas précipiter les choses…mais ont est déjà à 5mois maintenant !  
_Ont en est toutes là …sauf Rosalya qui sort déjà avec Leigh.

Là en une fraction de seconde, je me suis retrouvée par terre…. Vous savez quand dans les mangas, quand le héros apprend une nouvelle qui le « défrisé » et qu'il se retrouve allongé au sol avec deux billes à la place des yeux… bien je devais ressemblais à ça !

_Mais ont ne leurs à pas demander de vous épouser ! M'exclamais-je.  
_Ont ne va pas non plus les forcer ! Ajouta Peggy toujours aussi blasée.  
_Oui mais enfin… ils prennent vraiment tout leurs temps !  
_Moi je les soupçonne de le faire exprès ! Rétorque Kim.  
_Pourquoi ? Demanda Violette surprise par cette déclaration.  
_CASTIEL ! Hurla Kim de plus belle en levant la main en l'air.

_Ils ne veulent pas officialisés tant que Castiel est bloqué avec l'autre chipie !  
_Mouais… m'enfin ils ne sont pas près de bouger alors… dis-je... Peggy ?  
_Hum ?  
_C'est quand le concert ?  
_Dans 26jours, 6heures et quelques secondes, pourquoi ?

_Le 15 Novembre…  
_Et le concours ?  
_Le 10 Novembre… mais je ne vois pas ou te veux en venir…  
_Bien, je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de m'inscrire au concours… pas vous ?  
_Les garçons ne vont pas mal le prendre ? Demanda Mélodie.  
_Pourquoi ? C'est pour tous les élèves de musique.  
_Oui mais le problème, c'est que Violette, Kim et moi ont n'en fais pas partis. Rétorqua Peggy.  
_Jade, Dajan et Leigh non plus à ce que je sache. A partir du moment où il y a des élèves du club, c'est bon… Ajouta Mélodie.  
_Bon ok admettons… pourquoi veut tu faire ça ? Demanda Kim.  
_Bien … voilà…

Je leurs expliquerais mes raisons…ma vengeance sur Ambre, la proposition de Greg et mon plaisir personnel. ** _Ah bah oui ! Pas question de le laisser prendre le dessus ! C'est fini ! La famille Anderson va voir à quelle point de me chauffe ! Non mais !_** Et l'idée était loin de leur déplaire.

_Ok, mais ont n'a pas d'instrument pour répéter… S'inquiéta Violette.  
_Ont peut demander à utiliser la salle de cours… on peut toujours demander à Nathaniel…

Cette idée n'était loin d'être bête… Très rapidement nous avions notre plan d'exécution en place… Il portera le symbolique nom de …


	29. Chapter 28

Je leurs expliquerais mes raisons…ma vengeance sur Ambre, la proposition de Greg et mon plaisir personnel. Ah bah oui ! Pas question de le laisser prendre le dessus ! C'est fini ! La famille Anderson va voir à quelle point de me chauffe ! Non mais ! Et l'idée était loin de leur déplaire.

_Ok, mais ont n'a pas d'instrument pour répéter… S'inquiéta Violette.  
_Ont peut demander à utiliser la salle de cours… on peut toujours demander à Nathaniel…

Cette idée n'était loin d'être bête… Très rapidement nous avions notre plan d'exécution en place… Il portera le symbolique nom de …  
 **« Abats les Morues ! »**

 **Pour le concours :**

 **1Er étape : Attiser notre emprise sur les garçons  
Avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la salle de musique pour répéter.  
Faire en sorte que les garçons ne se doute de rien.**

 **2éme étape : Connaître les jours de répétitions de garçons  
Trouver la chanson  
Garder le secret jusqu'au concert**

 **3éme étape : S'entraîner a l'insu des garçons.  
Trouver nos tenues et maquillage.**

 **Jour J : Se changer sans que personne le sache  
Faire comprendre notre message aux gars !**

 **Avant le concert : Ne rien dire aux garçons sur la proposition de Greg  
Trouver les tenues  
En faire baver à Ambre !**

 **Jour J ; S'amuser et par la même occasion… en faire baver à Ambre**

Et c'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que nous nous endormions….

6h30 : Réveil très mouvementée… Bah oui une salle de bain pour 7 filles… vous voyez le carnage ?  
Mais comme nous commençons à mettre, dés ce matin, notre plant en place nous choisissons nos tenues disons avec une grande attention…Ce n'est pas qu'on cherchent à les changer… mais à les rendrent plus… attirant ?… Oui c'est ça !  
Pendant que Violette, Kim, Peggy, Isis et Rosalya se préparaient, je pris Mélodie à part…

_Il faut que je te parle…  
_De quoi Parker ?  
_A propos de Nath'…  
_Ne me dis rien, je sais exactement ce que tu veux me dire…  
_Non attend je ne pense pas…je ne crois pas que tu puisse imaginer se que je veux te dire…  
_C'est moi qu'il lui a dit de t'embrasser s'il le désirait…  
_Qu… quoi ?  
_Ne m'en veut pas mais il semblait tellement être jaloux quand tu étais avec Castiel, je voulais être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'en vouloir s'il venait à me choisir…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'ai pris dans mes bras…

_Nathaniel a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir…  
_Merci. Dit elle en souriant.

C'est coeur soulagée et léger que nous partîmes rejoindre les filles pour finir de nous préparer. Donc une fois lavées, nourries, habillées nous avons pu partir au lycée juste à temps… juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils remarquent notre arrivés… et quand je dit « ils », je parle bien sûr des garçons ! Dans l'entrée de la cours, nous avancions toutes en lignes, cheveux volant au grès de nos pas… juste ce qu'il faut pour les rendre dingues !  
Je fis un signe pour saluer les garçons et partis d'un pas rapide pour aller voir Nathaniel…. Pendant que les filles les rejoignent.  
J'arrive près de la salle, la porte est grande ouvert et comme à son habitude Nathaniel était dans ses papiers. J'entre sans lui signaler ma présence et referme derrière moi, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Parker ? Tu m'as fait peur !  
_ Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu.  
_Pourquoi avoir fermée la porte ?  
_J'ai besoin de te parler…  
_J'étais sûr je n'aurais pas dus t'embrassé. Je suis désolé si tu es mal à l'aise face…  
_Mais arrête ! Dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je t'ai dis hier que ce n'étais pas grave ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler. Si j'ai fermée la porte c'est parce que Peggy m'a appris quelque chose et je ne sais pas si ça doit rester secret ou pas.  
_Dis moi.  
_Voilà Peggy m'a dit qu'il y aurait un petit concours pour le club de musique pour les fêtes de Noël….  
_Oui en effet mais pas besoin de garder ça secret une affiche a était mise ce matin.  
_ Bien… je me demandais si avec les filles ont voulaient y participer… si on pouvait utiliser la salle de musique pour répéter…  
_Bien sûr pas de soucis.  
_Mais on voudrait l'utiliser à des heures précises… du à nos cours…  
_Parker…Il n'y a aucun problème…  
_Merci ! Fis-je. Mais il faut pas s'inscrire, non?  
_Si, il ne faut juste un nom… d'une de vous ou un nom de groupe !  
_Ok merci encore Nath' dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je me levais et avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, sans le regarder…

_Mélodie est vraiment une fille bien… ne la fait pas trop attendre !

Puis je sortais de la salle sans attendre une quelconque réponse.  
Me voilà traversant le couloir, le sourire sur les lèvres… 1er étape achevée ! Enfin en ce qui concerne pour la salle… pour les garçons il faudra tenir jusqu'au concert !

_Ou t'était ?

Je me retourne … Castiel avec sa pouffe !

_En quoi ça vous regarde ?  
_On ne t'a pas demandés ton avis ! Cria Ambre  
_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre !  
_Il faut le dire en quelles langues ? Hurla t-elle  
_Houla…. Calme toi ! Et c'est avec ça que tu veux sortir ? Je parlais à Nath ' ! Répondis-je d'un ton narquois.

Ils fronçaient tous les deux les sourcils et serraient les poings. Ambre semblait déçu de ne pas me voir complètement déprimée… C'est fou comme la colère peut enlaidir certaines personnes ! Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine arborant un sourire mesquin…

_Ca vous pose problème ? Demandais-je.  
_Non… tu fais comme tu veux…

Lysandre venait d'intervenir, légèrement contrarié.

_Bien ! Répondis-je. Je dois vous laisser, je dois parler aux filles…

Je m'éloignais en marchant a reculons sans quitter des yeux Ambre… **_  
Non, non je ne t'ai pas oubliée… et tu vas en bavée !_**

Je me retournais enfin finissant de traverser le couloir, un sourire de satisfaction sur ma bouche…

_Ah Parker, alors pour la salle ? Me demanda Peggy en parlant tout doucement…  
_C'est bon j'ai parlée à Nathaniel, il n'y aura pas de soucis… maintenant il faut connaître les jours de répètes des garçons… Et il faut aussi trouver un nom de scène !

Ont se séparaient, chacune réfléchissant à un nom… Rosalya ayant la délicate mission de connaître le lieu et dates des répétitions auprès de Leigh, était donc dispensée de cette tâche.

_Isis…  
_Oui Parker ?  
_Dis moi j'ai croisé Lysandre, il avait l'air contrarié.  
_Oui, Ambre s'est pointé hier lors de leur répète…il supporte de moins en moins la voir. Puis il a perdu son carnet…  
_Oh je vois… Pour Ambre on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, mais pour son carnet, on n'a qu'a cherchée chacune de note côté !  
_Ca marche…

On se mit à chercher chacune de notre côté… Sur un banc près de la serre… Aaaah Lysandre quel tête en l'air !  
Je pris alors le carnet et me dirigea vers mon cours. Une fois dans la classe, je fis un geste a Isis pour lui montrer le petit carnet si précieux aux yeux de son cher et tendre. Un immense sourire inondait son visage témoignant de son soulagement… **_AH l'amour quand il nous tien !_**  
Alors que je déposais mon sac sur le sol pour m'asseoir, le professeur m'interpella…

_Melle Lewwis ?  
_Oui Monsieur.  
_Puisque vous êtes encore debout…Pouvez vous amenez ces copies à Mr Fraizerer en salle b15 s'il vous plait.  
_Oui Monsieur.

Je savais que Lysandre avait ce professeur ce matin, j'ai donc pris son carnet et les copies et m'en alla en direction de la salle.  
Après quelques minutes, je trouvais enfin la salle et toqua.

_ENTRER !

 ** _Houla pas commode !_**

_Bonjour Mr Fraizerer, Mr Dinoie m'a demandé de vous apporter ces copies.  
_Et vous êtes ?  
_Melle Lewwis.

Il tendait la main pour prendre les feuilles et regarda quelques secondes…

_Veuillez les posez sur le meuble derrière.  
_Bien Monsieur.

Je me dirigeais vers le fond la classe en observant discrètement s'il y avait Lysandre… Oui ! A côté de Castiel… et Ambre est à l'opposée. Je déposais donc les feuilles, vérifiais que le prof était occupé, et m'approcha de Lysandre. Me pencha entre les deux garçons posant mes bras sur leurs épaules et …

_Tien mon Lys, j'ai trouvée ton carnet ! Lui murmurais-je en lui tendant son précieux.

Je lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, il souriait tendrement en chuchotant un petit « merci ma tigresse ». Je caressai ses cheveux en signe de tendresse …Seules Isis et moi avions droit de toucher ses cheveux. Je m'éloignais pour sortir de cette classe en ignorant totalement Castiel après d'avoir saluer l'adulte. Quand Ambre se leva d'un coup traversant la pièce en courant en m'agrippant les cheveux, me projetant à travers la salle. Je voler littéralement, tombant lourdement sur le coté … glissant tout le long de la classe sur le dos, me tenant la tête.

_Melle Stenfort ! Hurla le professeur.  
_Elle a embrassée mon copain ! Hurla t-elle plus fort  
_QUOI ?

Stupéfait par la violence d'Ambre, Mr Fraizerer, rouge de colère, envoya un élève cherché la directrice. Pendant que Ambre se dirigeait vers moi alors que je tentais de me relever un peu sonner alors que le professeur hurlait de s'arrêter.

_Garce !Hurla t-elle. Je t'ai dit qu'il était à moi !  
_AAAAAaaaahhhh

Elle recommença à me balançais à travers la pièce comme une poupée en chiffons.  
Lysandre s'était levé pour me voir.

_Parker ça vas ? S'empressa t-il de demander.  
_Oui… Répondis-je doucement…Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à celle là !  
_Je crois qu'elle a cru que tu venais t'embrasser Castiel…

D'ailleurs il est où cet imbécile…Je levais la tête pour le voir, il était assis sur sa chaise…enfin plutôt vautré sur sa chaise, me tournant le dos.

_Ne fais pas attention, je te promets qu'il est furax.  
_ Permet moi d'en douter… Puis je m'en moque….. Lys'…..

D'un coup Lysandre se retrouve allongée sur le sol, devant moi un dragon aux yeux bleu électrique me fusillait du regard. Elle m'empoigna par les cheveux et me tira vers le haut pour m'incitais à me lever. Ce que je fis. Son poing s'enfonça dans mon estomac me faisait recrachée un peu de sang. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me frapper une deuxième fois…

_MELLE STENFORT ! Hurla la directrice. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous vois poser des problèmes à Melle Lewwis ! Lâchait la tout de suite et dans mon bureau ! MAINTENANT !

Elle obéit a contre cœur et s'en alla. Mes jambes ne me portant plus, je tombais de tout mon poids sur le sol, me frottant le crâne et l'autre main sur l'estomac. Castiel se retourna enfin et s'avança vers moi en tendant sa main pour m'aider à me lever.

_Ca vas ? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.  
_Oui.

Je me tournais vers Lysandre qu'il venait de se relever.

_Ca vas ? Demandais-je en épousant sa veste.  
_Oui merci Ma tigresse. Mais toi ?  
_J'ai vu mieux… mais pire aussi, alors je peux dire que ça vas.

Il soupira de soulagement…

_Les remerciement arrivent quand ? Râlât Castiel.  
_ Et pourquoi devrais-je te remercier ? Pour être intervenus ? Non bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas bougeai d'un pouce !  
_C'est pas de ma faute si t'es incapable de te défendre face à une minette comme Ambre !  
_Moi ? Incapable de me défendre ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
_Parker ?

Nathaniel venait d'entrer dans la classe…

_La directrice veut te voir !

Je soupirais un bon coup… qu'est ce qu'il allait encore me tomber dessus. Lysandre me pris la main, m'adresse un petit sourire d'encouragement que je répondis avec un baiser sur le dos de la main et me posta devant le beau délégué. Je pouvais entendre Lysandre sermonnait son ami qui marmonnait en guise de réponse.

_Là… Murmura Nathaniel dans un souffle en essuyant ma lèvres doucement du pouce… tu saigne…  
_M…Merci.

Mes joues s'en pourpra. Il me prit la main, posa son regard sur Castiel qui nous observait et nous partîmes vers le bureau de la Directrice.  
Il me demanda attendre un peu, il entra dans le bureau… la directrice hurlait comme un putois ! Tapant son sur bureau comme pour évacuée le surplus de colère. Nathaniel sortit du bureau 20 min après en compagnie de sa sœur qu'il tenait fermement au bras et sortit la conduire dans sa classe.

_Melle Lewwis vous pouvez entrer.

J'obéis sans attendre craignant ce qu'elle allait me dire.

_Bien, tout d'abords je tiens à m'excuser pour le désagrément que Melle Stenfort a pu vous causer… Puis …

Elle hésita quelques instants, en tenant dans ses petites mains fripés par la vieillesse.

_Madame ?

Elle me donna le papier, mes yeux posèrent dessus, ils s'écarquillaient dans la seconde qui suit.

_Ne pensais surtout pas que c'est contre vous… bien au contraire, mon rôle de directrice m'oblige à vous protéger…  
_Mais enfin Madame… je n'ai pas envie de changer de lycée… ça fait seulement 1 mois que je suis là !  
_Je le sais bien Mademoiselle… mais je n'ai trouvée que ça…


	30. Chapter 29

Il me demanda attendre un peu, il entra dans le bureau… la directrice hurlait comme un putois ! Tapant son sur bureau comme pour évacuée le surplus de colère. Nathaniel sortit du bureau 20 min après en compagnie de sa sœur qu'il tenait fermement au bras et sortit la conduire dans sa classe.

_Melle Lewwis vous pouvez entrer.

J'obéis sans attendre craignant ce qu'elle allait me dire.

_Bien, tout d'abords je tiens à m'excuser pour le désagrément que Melle Stenfort a pu vous causer… Puis …

Elle hésita quelques instants, en tenant dans ses petites mains fripés par la vieillesse.

_Madame ?

Elle me donna le papier, mes yeux posèrent dessus, ils s'écarquillaient dans la seconde qui suit.

_Ne pensais surtout pas que c'est contre vous… bien au contraire, mon rôle de directrice m'oblige à vous protéger…  
_Mais enfin Madame… je n'ai pas envie de changer de lycée… ça fait seulement 1 mois que je suis là !  
_Je le sais bien Mademoiselle… mais je n'ai trouvée que ça…  
_Je refuse ! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et qu'elle aura gagnée ! Parce qu'elle d'une famille aisée, elle à le droit de tout faire ?… et on me demande de partir ? Non ! Trouver autre chose, mais je refuse de partir !  
_Je ne vous demande pas de partir… c'est une suggestion, c'est ce qu'on fait les autres élèves…  
_Les autres ?

Elle se raclât la gorge.

_Bien vous n'êtes pas la première que Melle Stenfort se permet de « corriger ».  
_Laissez moi deviner, elles craquer toutes pour SON Castiel ?

Elle fut surprise, affichant de grands yeux ronds mais elle retrouva rapidement son petit visage ridé légèrement compatissant.

_En effet ! Lâcha t-elle sèchement.  
_Je ne veux pas partir.  
_Donnez vous 1 jour pour réfléchir… venez me voir demain a 15h pour me donner votre réponse.  
_C'est tout réfléchis !

Elle m'observa de longues minutes sans dire un mot, puis elle fouilla dans ses papiers retournant complètement son tiroir.

_Voilà votre billet de retard pour votre professeur.  
_Merci Madame.

Je le pris, sortis du bureau et retourna dans ma classe.

_Hé bien Melle Lewwis… vous en avez mis du temps…

Mon bras se leva par réflexe, il prit le bout de papier oscilla les yeux avant de me regarder. Il bafouilla…

_Bi… bien vous pouvez… re… retourner a…votre place.

Comme un zombi, je me pliais à son ordre. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisque la sonnerie retentit. Sans attendre, je rassemblait mes affaires et m'empressa de rejoindre le prochain cour.  
Math ! Ont est tous dans la même classe… Ayant mis un peu de temps pour allée à ce cours, ils étaient tous déjà installés… Ambre comme à son habitude, s'était installée à coté de Castiel et Lysandre… pour son plus grand désespoir ! Je m'installais donc à la dernière place de libre… au fond contre la fenêtre ! N'étant pas passionnée par le cour, je regardais par la fenêtre le jardin du lycée où Jade taillait les plantes. Totalement absorbée par mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que Nathaniel se trouver juste devant ma table essayant en vain d'attirer mon attention. C'est quand ses long doigts glissa le long de mes cheveux que je relevais la tête pour le regardait. Il affichait un sourire amusé par la situation… toute la classe me regardait.

_Hé bien… je me demande à qui pouvais tu bien pensée pour ne pas m'entendre ?! ?!

Je lui souris…Sachant évidement que Castiel écoutait…

_Humm à toi, beau blond ! Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'ai pu entendre Mélodie étouffée un rire…Il sourit rougissant un peu…Castiel marmonnes.

_Que puis-je faire pour toi, Ô beau délégué ?  
_Vien, me dit-il en me tendant la main, quelqu'un aimerait te parler…  
_Qui ?  
_Désolée, je ne peux te le dire dans la classe.

Je lève un sourcil…il est bien mystérieux d'un coup…tendant toujours la main je la saisi, il lança un regard noire à Castiel tout en affichant un sourire en coin…

_Ne le provoque pas…Murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui tout en regardant mon rebelle dans les yeux… Ca, c'est à moi de le faire !

Il rit et m'entraîne jusqu'au couloir…Castiel râle.

_Tu dois aller voir la directrice…  
_Encore ?  
_Oui, elle m'a parlé de sa proposition, je lui ai dit que tu ne partirais jamais… elle à donc autre chose a proposer !

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres, d'un geste rapide je pose mes mains sur ses joues et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, jettes un coup d'œil sur la classe, fait un clin à Mélodie qui sourit, fait de même à Nath' et rentre dans la classe pour récupéré mon sac. Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant la colère de Castiel… il était jaloux… j'étais satisfaite.  
Je me mordille la lèvre, arbore un regard coquin avant de lançais un baiser du bout des lèvres à Lysandre et sort.

Je toque au bureau, un petit « entrer » se fait entendre, j'obéis.

_Mademoiselle, voilà ma proposition…Commença t-elle sans me regarder, vous verrez la psychologue du lycée avec tous vos amis… pour réglé ce problème avec Ambre… Il va s'en dire, que vous n'êtes point la responsable de cette situation… mais Melle Stenfort si…et que cela a était notifié dans son dossier.  
Si je vous en parle, c'est que d'après Nathaniel vous êtes la mieux placée pour en parler à Mr Anderson sans que ça dérape. J'ai fini vous pouvez y aller pour réfléchir comment annoncer ça à vos amis ! Sur ceux bonne fin de journée.

watch?v=bShHlap8Ako&feature=related

Je sort sans attendre et referme la porte. D'abords stupéfaite par sa proposition, je reste immobile sans bouger… puis très rapidement j'y vois un moyen de me venger d'Ambre. Ma vengeance sur elle va être délicieusement diabolique et ça grâce à notre chère directrice.  
Je marche d'un pas assurée dans le couloir… écouteurs aux oreilles, écoutant un bon vieux rock (I love Rock' N' Roll d'AC/DC) en boucle, me déhanchant suivant le rythme. En une fraction de minutes, un plan voit le jour dans ma tête… un plan où je devrais utiliser tous mes charmes ! Un plan où elle paiera pour toutes les humiliations qu'elle m'a fait subir !  
Je m'arrête devant ma classe en leurs faisant signes de ne pas faire de bruits… Le prof ne me remarque même pas, tellement préoccupé par son cours… sans m'arrêter… d'humeur rebelle et provocatrice…enfin sûr tout en vers Castiel et Ambre… je danse roulant des hanches, relevant mes cheveux avec mes mains…amusant mes amies… Ma danse plus que sexy fait sourire Mélodie et Isis, fait rougir Violette et attira l'attention de Lysandre qui se pencha pour me voir en affichant un sourire en coin et Castiel qui est un peu perdu…. et troublé…YES !  
La sonnerie retentit, Ambre me passe devant en courant, tenant son « homme » par la manche l'obligeant à la suivre jusque dehors. Moi j'attends mes amis qu'ils sortent, adossée contre les casiers, un sourire fixé sur ma bouche.  
Me dirigeant vers la cour, suivit de mes compagnons, je continuais à chantonnais en dansant au grès du rythme endiablé… Castiel et Ambre se trouvant au grand chêne, se tournaient vers nous en nous voyant sortir. Je pouvais entendre Lysandre chanter avec moi, amusé par mon comportement… Duncan nous rejoints au milieux de la cours… Nous y arrêtons quelques instants … il me prends un des écouteurs, se rapproche de moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille, moi, mes deux bras sur ses épaules…et danse, chante avec moi effectuant les mêmes gestes…. Se regardant droit dans les yeux tout en rigolant. Là nous ne formant qu'un.  
Rien ne pourra me gâcher ma bonne humeur… et pour être sûr que celle de Ambre soit au plus bas… je me dirigeais vers elle et Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux, passant devant eux sans m'arrêter en chantant plus fort tout en souriant, continuant à me déhancher… une vrai diablesse !  
Le visage d'Ambre se déforma par la colère, voyant que Castiel ne me lâchai pas du regard. Je me retourne pour leur faire face. Les garçons sont rester près d'eux, les filles, qu'en à elles, sont à mes côtés.  
Lysandre chantait accompagné de Duncan qui faisait une petite danse de Rockeur, les filles tapant dans leurs mains… Moi chantant, ondulant les hanches tout en reculant sans lâcher Castiel des yeux… lui avec son éternel sourire en coin. Complètement ravie de mon effet… j'avance vers la serre avec les filles, qui me rejoigne dans mon délire.

Une fois dans la serre et après d'avoir vérifié que les garçons ne nous suivaient pas, nous pouvions enfin parler de l'opération « abats les morues ! »…

_Bon, commença Rosalya sans attendre, Leigh m'a dit au téléphone, qu'il avaient décider de faire trois répètes par semaine… le lundi, le Mercredi et le Vendredi en prévoyant que celle du Vendredi n'aura pas d'heure de fin… puisque que c'est le week-end.  
_ Tu sais où est ce qu'il répètes ? Demanda Violette.  
_Oui chez Leigh et Lysandre, leur maison étant suffisamment grande.  
_Bien nous aurons nos répètes les mêmes soirs qu'eux…Il suffira d'en informer Nathaniel. Affirmais-je. Il nous faut trouver un nom de scène et le style de musique qu'on va jouer !  
_Il en faudra combien de chansons ? Demanda Kim  
_A mon avis vaut mieux en prévoir 3 ! Mais ils disent que 2 suffisent !  
_Moi je vote pour 3 ! Répliqua Peggy en levant la main.  
_Je suis d'accords… et pour le nom du groupe ? Questionnais-je.  
_J'avais penser à « The Victorienn's ». Répondit Isis.

Emballées par l'idée, Mélodie était chargée de nous inscrire sous le pseudo « The Victorienn's ».

_Bien maintenant je dois parler de quelque chose qui ne me plait pas du tout… Annonçais-je.  
_Bien nous t'écoutons…  
_Voilà… suite à une énième dispute avec Ambre…  
_Quoi encore ?  
_Oui enfin… ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est ce qui suit qui risque de vous déplaire… et déplaire aux garçons !  
_Raconte…  
_La directrice, veut qu'on suivent… hum… une … je souris, l'idée est ridicule… une thérapie de groupe. Continuais-je dans un rire.  
_Une quoi ? S'étonna Kim  
_Attend tu es sérieuse ?!  
_Oui ! Et je dois l'annoncer aux garçons.  
_Bien il va falloir choisir le meilleur moment… pour éviter que Castiel pètes les plombs ! Informa Isis.  
_Oui mais quand ?  
_Je n'en sais rien… il s'agit de Castiel !  
_On peut toujours demander à Lysandre… Ajouta Violette.  
_Bon ok… on occupe les garçon et toi Parker tu en parle à Lys' !  
_Ca marche.

Nous marchions toutes vers les garçons qui se trouvaient toujours près du grand chêne, Castiel adossée à celui-ci près de Ambre, discutant avec Duncan et Jade, Lysandre,lui, était assit sur le banc entrain d'écrire sur son bloc note…  
Castiel posa son regard me suivant des yeux… moi, je m'agenouille devant Lysandre, lui effleurant le bout du nez. Il relève la tête, un sourcil levé. Quand il me vit un sourire en coin se dessina…

_Ma tigresse ?

J'approcher mon visage du sien plaçant ma bouche près de son oreille…

_Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent….  
_Je t'en prie. Dit il en posant son stylo.

M'approchant un peu plus de son oreille, prenant appuis sur ses genoux… mon attention fut attirée par Castiel qui grognait de plus en plus. **_Parce qu'en plus il est jaloux de Lysandre ?!_**

_Dit moi. Reprit Lysandre.

Je lui expliquais tout en détail ma discussion avec la directrice, sa proposition et notre obligation avec cette thérapie. Au fur et à mesure que mes paroles franchisaient ses oreilles, son regard s'assombrissait et ses sourcils se fronçaient.  
Je me reculais pour le regarder dans les yeux, son regard se radoucissait puis un sourire illuminait son beau visage…

_C'est pour ça … ta danse de ce matin ? Chuchota t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir… Son sublime sourire s'agrandissait en même temps que mes joues s'en pourpraient.

_Dit lui maintenant. Ca l'éloignera un peu d'Ambre… il n'en sera que plus clément.  
_Humm rassurant !

Il rit, le sadique !

Je me relève, il reprend son écriture. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Lysandre me poussa un peu pour m'obliger à y aller.  
Castiel me regardait si intensément que je n'eu pas besoin de parler, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta…

_Bon, tu bouges ?

Castiel dans toute sa splendeur !

_J'arrive !  
_Et tu vas où ? Exactement ?

Hummm Ambre… je l'avais oubliée !

_Pas loin ! Tu pourras nous surveiller !

Je m'empressais de rejoindre Castiel qui m'attendait plus loin avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de répliquer. Une fois près de lui… il me pris par le bras, nous éloignant davantage.

_Alors ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
_Toujours aussi agréable !  
_C'est pour ça que tu m'aime !  
_Que je t'aime ? Haha tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité là ?!  
_Pas ça avec moi, fillette ! Tu oublies qui je suis ?  
_Justement ! Tu es arrogant, prétentieux et sublimement diabolique !

Son éternel sourire en coin fit apparition après ce petit compliment, il reprit son sérieux, du coup moi aussi…

_J'ai regardé Lysandre pendant que tu lui parlé et ça n'avais pas l'air de lui plaire ! Je veux savoir !  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas… j'avais bien l'intension de te le dire… mais je ne sais pas comment.  
_Balance tout d'un coup, on verra après !  
_Bien… ce matin la directrice à demander à me voir, suite à la bagarre avec Ambre…  
_Tu veux parler de la racler que tu t'ais prise ? Me coupa t-il.  
_Tu as l'intention de te foutre de ma gueule longtemps ?  
_Ouaip ! La Barbie qui prend le dessus sur la nouvelle ! C'était marrant ! Je te croyais plus forte que ça… c'est limite décevant !  
_Contente que ça t'était amusé ! Disais-je en m'éloignant.  
_Attends ! Ne soit pas si susceptible !  
_Ton cousin m'a fait des avances !

Il fronça des sourcils, son regard s'assombrit d'un coup et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

_Ne soit pas si susceptible !

Il grogna en serrant les poings, se retourna pour me faire face.

_Tu as vraiment un caractère de me*de!  
_Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment !  
_S'en était pas un !

Je souris, bien sûr que si… mais il est trop fier pour le dire !

_Bon alors c'est quoi cette chose que tu voulais me dire.  
_La directrice veut qu'on fasse une thérapie de groupe, pour aider Ambre à calmer ses pulsions agressives.  
_QUOI ?  
_C'est soit ça, soit elle me fait changer de lycée…

L'expression de la colère s'en alla rapidement pour faire place à de l'inquiétude.

_Tu veux partir ?  
_Non… c'est bien pour ça qu'elle veut qu'on fasse une thérapie ! Et c'est tout le groupe qui doit la suivre.

Il soupira. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure rouge sang, je l'observais… mon dieu qu'il est beau !

_Et on commence quand cette p*ut**n de thérapie ?  
_Demain pendant les heures des clubs…  
_Fais ch*er !  
_Désolée j'au…  
_Wow, wow … pourquoi tu t'excuse ?  
_Bah….  
_T'y est pour rien OK ? Je t'interdis de le penser, et de la laisser le dire OK ?  
_Oui, oui … calme toi…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois agacé… j'ai vraiment, des fois, la sensation d'être un boulet… Et comme s'il l'avait ressentit, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, déposant doucement sa main sur ma taille me tirant légèrement vers lui…

_Castiel… murmurais-je  
_Il t'a vraiment fait des avances ?  
_Castiel…  
_Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse essayait de te toucher…  
_Castiel tu ne …  
_Qu'il essayait de t'embrasser… murmura t-il en approchant son visage du mien.  
_... Cast'…  
_Qu'il t'effleure…  
_Cast'… elle va nous…  
_ Ne sort pas avec lui…


	31. Chapter 30

Il soupira une nouvelle fois agacé… j'ai vraiment, des fois, la sensation d'être un boulet… Et comme s'il l'avait ressentit, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, déposant doucement sa main sur ma taille me tirant légèrement vers lui…

_Castiel… murmurais-je  
_Il t'a vraiment fait des avances ?  
_Castiel…  
_Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse essayait de te toucher…  
_Castiel tu ne …  
_Qu'il essayait de t'embrasser… murmura t-il en approchant son visage du mien.  
_... Cast'…  
_Qu'il t'effleure…  
_Cast'… elle va nous…  
_ Ne sort pas avec lui…  
_ Cast' et s'il…  
_Alors tu auras du mal à me résister…dit-il en s'éloignant d'un coup, parce que si jamais tu venais à sortir avec lui… je ferais en sorte à ce que tu tombes folle amoureuse de moi !  
_Vraiment ?  
_A un tel point que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au concours !  
_Vraiment ? Demandais-je avec le sourire amusé par son assurance.

Il sourit.

_Tu sais que je pourrais le faire rien que pour te provoquer… répliquais-je en levant un sourcil.  
_Chiche !

Il se mit à avancer… ce qui m'obligeais de reculer puisse qu'il me tenais toujours par la taille. Il s'avançait jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le mur du portails… il plaça sa main droite près de mon visage, resserrant son bras sur ma taille m'obligeant à me cambrer. Plaça ses lèvres brûlantes contre mon oreille. Mon regard se posa sur Ambre qui bouillait de rage… mais ne bougeant pas puisque Castiel était maître de la situation.

_Alors comme ça tu me provoques ? Me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle dans mon cou… il était si prés de moi que j'avais bien du mal à me contenir. Mais cependant…

_Avoue que ça te plait ?!  
_Il t'a fait des avances ?  
_Alors comme ça, tu t'ais décidée à lui dire ?

On tourna tous les deux la tête …Greg… on était tellement dans notre bulle qu'on ne l'a pas entendu arrivé. Il était appuyé contre le mur près de la main droite de Castiel, cigarette au bec. Castiel qui regardait à présent son cousin, colla ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche, frôlant son nez contre ma joue.

_Me dire quoi ? Murmura t-il  
_Greg m'a demandais de sortir avec lui… répondis-je en adressant le regard le plus noir possible à Greg en vue des circonstances.  
_Tu était sérieuse alors…  
_Han han…  
_Et tu as eu quoi comme réponse ? Demanda t-il à son cousin.  
_Rien… pour l'instant ! Je venais voir si elle s'était décidée…  
_Bien…Répondit Castiel froidement.

Il plaça sa main, qui était sur mes reins, sous mon tee-shirt…

_Ca ne te dérange pas alors, si je fais ça ?

Sa main glissa doucement sur mes fesses, serra un peu sa poigne, continua à la descendre jusqu'à ma cuisse, la remonta jusqu'à sa taille. . J'ouvris en grand mes yeux, complètement surprise par son geste…

_Castiel, elle arrive…commençais-je dans un murmure…

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase que ses lèvres brûlantes de désire se posa sur les miennes, mes joues prirent feu instantanément… Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps, je n'arrivais plus à réagir… Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche… Je n'arrivais pas à résister… J'enroula mes bras autour de son cou, enfouissant mes mains dans sa chevelure rouge…Lui rendant son baiser… Continuant à suivre Ambre des yeux…

10m…5m…3m…2m…1m…

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon mec ?! Hurla Ambre.

Je retirais mes mains, les plaquant contre le mur, en pensant que Casteil se retirait lui aussi… Mon œil ! OUI !  
Elle le tira violement, en voyant que je ne le tenais plus…et qu'il ne bougeait pas, ne cessant de m'embrasser.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lui hurla t-elle dessus.  
_Quoi ? Grognait il. Tu prends bien des libertés ! Je fais pareil ! Dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 ** _Heuuuu c'était quoi ça ? Je sert de bouche trou pour emmerder sa pouffe ? Wow, wow, wow… non, non, non ça ne me plais pas du tout ! Attend … reste calme… et profite de la situation !_**

_Ne t'énerve pas Ambre… Répliquais-je en replaçant les vêtements comme il faut. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir…  
_Bah tien et pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-elle en posant ses poings sur sa taille.  
_Il suffit de nous regarder… ce qu'il a… et ce qu'il désire ! Affirmais-je avec plaisir.  
_ Argthmhfff…

Ambre venait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, j'en profiter pour m'éloignée en prenant Greg par le bras…

_N'oublie pas notre parie Cast' !

Castiel, avec son sourire en coin se tourna prenant appuis sur le mur et s'alluma une cigarette avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Plutôt fière de moi, j'en oubliais presque Greg…

_Dois je comprendre que tu réponse est « oui » ?  
_Mais c'est que tu as quelque chose dans le crâne finalement… peut être que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi !  
_Haha, t'es une comique toi ! Alors ? Demanda t-il en me prenant le bras fermement.

Hummm impatient ? Je jetai un petit coup d'œil sur Castiel… Il fumait adossé contre le mur, nous regardant pendant que Ambre hurlait… Posant mes bras sur ses épaules, ma main droite jouant avec sa longue mèche noire…

_Mais oui… ça ne serre à rien de t'énerver !  
_Ah oui ?  
_ Je peux changée d'avis si tu veux … comme ça n'à pas l'aire de t'emballer… Disais-je en haussant les épaules et en commençant à m'éloigner.  
_Hepepepe…. Ne bouge pas !

Il me pris par la taille, plaça une main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa…

Bon ok, c'est dégueu, limite écœurant… mais bon un marché est un marché… et Castiel c'est de quoi il en retourne !

Jouant mon rôle comme il faut, une de mes mains se glissa dans ses cheveux ébène, l'autre le long de mon corps.  
Je me retirai de son étreinte, j'avais bien l'intention de rester maître du jeu… et pour ça rien de mieux que de se faire désirer !

_Satisfait ?  
_Et comment ! On se voit ce soir ?  
_Ce soir ?  
_Ouaip…  
_Fait attention tu vas devenir vite accro !  
_T'inquiète pas pour moi, ma walkyrie !  
_Castiel disait pareil ! Répliquais-je en riant.

Il marmonna un bref instant puis m'attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras… plus doucement cette fois-ci.

_Alors ? Chuchota t-il. On se voit ce soir ?

Il faisait une moue triste, ce qui me fit rire, je dois bien l'avouer…Il afficha son sourire de tombeur, je me mis à rire encore plus, il me tira doucement vers lui pour m'embrasser…

_Tu as déjà eu un baiser… lui disais-je en posant mon index sur sa bouche.  
_Salut princesse !

Je me décalais pour qui avait parlé…

_TOM !

Je lâchais Greg pour aller voir Tom qui venait d'entrée dans le lycée…Je me m'y à courir vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras entourant sa taille de mes jambes, lui me portant en dessous des fesses.

_Woua !Je t'ai manqué ma princesse ?  
_Et comment ! D'ailleurs tu étais où ces trois derniers jours ?  
_Hahaha… on a visités la ville !  
_Merde ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir ! Grognais-je en lui donnant une tape.  
_Pardon…

Ne bougeant pas de son étreinte, Tina en profita pour venir me voir.

_Parker ! Fit elle un peu trop enjouée à mon goût.  
_Tina…  
_Comment vas-tu ?  
_Tranquille.  
_Et ton petit copain ? Euh… Castiel ?  
_Yep…perdu !

Greg venait de se pointer. Je resserrais mes bras autour du coup de Tom…

_Tom, tu te souviens de Greg ?  
_Mouais… le suçon forcé.  
_Oui ! Affirmais-je dans un rire

Une main, il me tourna le visage…

_Il était plus claire que ça, dans mes souvenirs…  
_Non celui-là c'est un cadeau de Cast'. Murmurais-je.

Il sourit.

_J'aurais fait pareil ! Ajouta t-il dans un petit rire.

Je lève un sourcil, il replace sa main avec l'autre. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui répondre, un bras musclé entoura ma taille, m'obligeant à me retirer de cette étreinte amicale. Je relève la tête pour voir qui avait osé…

_Lysandre ?!  
_Nathaniel te cherche ma tigresse.  
_Oh… je vais aller le voir alors ! Merci. Finissais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Je me dirigeais donc pour aller voir notre délégué au charme envoûtant… Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour les regarder… tous les garçons était autour de Greg et Tom… et cela ne présager rien de bon, vaut mieux donc que je me dépêche !  
Je courais dans les couloirs pour en finir au plus vite quand j'entrer dans une personne… Visiblement il courrait lui aussi…Le choque fut d'une telle violence que nous fûmes projetés contre les casiers de chaque coté du couloir.  
Légèrement sonnée, c'est Nathaniel qui ce ne trouvait pas loin de là avec Mélodie, qui m'aida à me relever.

_Je suis désolée… je ne regardais pas où j'allais !  
_Non, non c'est moi… Alexy… Dit –il en me tendant sa main.  
_Parker.  
_Tu es Alexy Johns ?  
_Oui, je cherchais un dénommé Nathaniel, l'auriez vous vu ?  
_Haha… tu viens de lui parler Alexy ! Disais-je en souriant.  
_Ah ? Bon tu m'as porté chance alors !

Je lui souris bien volonté, amusée par sa réplique. Je regardais Mélodie, ses joues étaient rosies… je me demande bien pourquoi ?!

_Nath ? Lysandre m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ? Demandais-je en continuant d'observer Mélodie.  
_Humm oui ! Je finis l'inscription d'Alexy et on parle après … ça te vas ?  
_Oui bien sûr !

Il commença à s'éloigner avec Alexy.

_Alex ?  
_Oui ?  
_Bienvenue !

Il m'offrit un grand et beau sourire en remercie accompagné d'un clin d'œil. En attendant que Nathaniel finisse je retournais vers les garçons.

_Tien tu as déjà là ? Demanda Lysandre.  
_Pourquoi ? Ma présence vous dérange ?

Il rit d'un rire nerveux…

_Non, non pas du tout.  
_Mouais ! Fis je en le regardant non convaincue. Nathaniel s'occupe du nouveau, on parlera après.  
_Encore un nouveau ? Râlât Casteil. Ils vont nous pondre combien de plouc ?  
_Pardon ? C'est moi que tu traites de plouc là ?  
_Non toi tu es chiante, lourde, sourde et bête !  
_Il est vrai quand te fréquentant, je baisse de niveau… il va falloir que je remédie à cela ! Répondis-je en souriant.  
_Mouais… enfin tu ne pourras pas tomber plus bas !  
_C'est sûr que pour ça, tu détient la palme d'or !

Il grogna, énervé.

_Parker !  
_Ah Nathaniel, tu as fini avec Alexy ?  
_Yep ! Fit le nouveau.  
_Bien allons discuter, ensuite je file faire les boutiques… ma garde de robe en à grand besoin !  
_Tu sèche ? Demanda Castiel avec un sourire en coin.  
_Non Monsieur Anderson ! J'ai fini ma journée ! Je vous abandonne dans notre lycée…J'ai repérée une petite boutique que je rêve de dévaliser !  
_C'est vrai que Mme Lénior est absente ! Affirma le délégué. Vien, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps !  
_J'arrive !  
_Attends Parker !

Je me retourner…

_Alex ?  
_Comment ça Alex ? Demanda Lysandre. Tu le connais depuis quelques minutes et tu lui donnes déjà un surnom ?

Surprise, je le regardais sans savoir quel réactions devais- je avoir…

_Dis tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Faire les boutiques, j'en ai aussi besoin et mon frère déteste ça ! Demanda Alexy sentant un malaise arrivé.  
_Tu as un frère ?  
_Oui, un jumeau, Armin… tu le verras sûrement demain !  
_Ok, tu m'attends ?  
_Je ne bouge pas !

Je sautillais sur place… de bonheur ! Et suis Nathaniel qui sourit devant mon soudain bonheur. Lysandre semblait… jaloux ?


	32. Chapter 31

Ont marchaient tranquillement en direction de la salle des délégués lorsqu'il s'arrêta en me prenant la main. Je me tournais vers lui en souriant… il était si sérieux que je le perdis rapidement.

_Ne fais pas cette tête… Fit il en riant.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il en rit davantage... Je fis une moue boudeuse, il me fit un bisou sur le front.

_Allons, sérieusement… je sais tout pour le concours !

Manquant de peu de m'étouffée avec ma salive, je lâcha très grossièrement…

_QU…QUOI ?  
_Chuuuut… ils vont t'entendre !  
_Hein ?!  
_Mélodie m'a tout dit…  
_Je vais lui botter les fesses !  
_Allons calme toi… si elle me l'a dit c'est parce que… Reprit il en rougissant violemment.

Je fis un pas vers lui en plissant les yeux… qu'est ce qu'il me cachait… Il se frottait l'arrière du crâne en riant nerveusement visiblement très gêné, bafouilla certains mots. J'avançai d'un deuxième pas, me coulant littéralement à lui, lui faisant comprendre que s'il ne crachait pas le morceau je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la torture ! Sans m'en douter une seule seconde, ses bras m'entourèrent me serrant contre son torse… qui me semblait être plus musclé que ce que je pensais !

_Ne dit pas un mot et écoute moi… J'ai demandé à Mélodie si elle voulait… enfin euh… sortir avec moi…Fit il doucement… Elle m'a donc racontée pour le concert…  
_Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! Mais… tu dois me trouver … puérile…  
_Non… tu es amour….  
_Non, ne le dit pas…

Il engouffra son visage au creux de mon cou, un petit soupire s'y fit sentir... Ses lèvres posées sur ma peau… puis il reprit paroles…

_Avec Mélodie on a trouvés un plan… je vous servirais « alibi », comme ça vous pourrez répéter sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien !  
_Tu as conscience que Castiel pourrait mal le prendre surtout s'il croit qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble…

Il desserra son étreinte, un beau sourire illuminé son visage.

_Vu les raison qu'il le pousse à sortir avec ma sœur… alors que je sais qu'il… enfin… on peux bien le faire rager !

Je souris, tourne la tête pour voir les autres… ils nous regardaient assez intrigués je pense… Je me reculais donc pour éviter une provocation… j'ai qu'en même eu ma dose, en plus d'un mois !  
Mais il semblerait que Nathaniel et Mélodie en avait décidés autrement…

_Ne soit pas surprise parce que je vais faire… et sache que c'est l'idée de mél.

 ** _Mél ? Houuuu c'est pas chou ça… il lui à déjà trouvé un petit nom… Attend… atterris ! Il à dit quoi là ?_**

_Euh… comment ça ?!

Il avança d'un pas puis deux, posa ses deux sur mes joues. Il ne rougissait pas bien au contraire un petit sourire ornée ses lèvres.

_Qu'est ce…  
_Chut… Fit –il doucement.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou puis sur mes épaules. Il me tira vers lui, me collant contre son torse. Mes joues prirent feux, se qui le fit sourire davantage. Il approcha son visage du mien… Ecarquillant les yeux, je tournai la tête pour regarder les autres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon oreille. Sa bouche la frôla. Mon regard se posa sur Mélodie, elle se mordillait le pouce. Sur Castiel… ses bras croisaient sur le torse… Ils étaient tous là à croisaient les bras, nous regardant.

_Nath', murmurais-je, ils nous regardent.  
_Tans mieux. Fit-il.  
_Ils n'ont pas l'air content…  
_Tant mieux, répéta t-il en susurrant à mon oreille tout en la frôlant.  
_Natn'… Greg arrive…  
_Bien.

Sa main gauche glissa jusqu'à ma taille.

_Jade…  
_Très bien… continua t-il.  
_Lysandre arrive…arrête s'il te plait.

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant dans mon cou.

_Duncan… arrête s'il te plait Nathaniel… continuais-je dans un souffle.

Il n'y répondit pas, continuant à déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Soudain mon cœur qui battait assez rapidement s'accéléra d'un coup…

_Castiel… murmurais-je avec la voix tremblante.

Dans un geste vif, sa main gauche se plaqua contre ma joue, ses lèvres contre les miennes… y déposant un baiser ardant. Choquée par ce plan qui me semblais être suicidaire, j'écarquillais les yeux, mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, légèrement écartaient de mes flans.  
Avant que les garçons n'arrivent Nathaniel s'éloigna rapidement, me laissant là complètement perturbée.  
Les filles arrivèrent rapidement m'entourant tout en me posant des questions, que je dois dire avais du mal à les comprendre.

_Parker… ça vas ? Me demanda Mélodie.

Je commençais à trembler, fixant Mélodie dans les yeux.

_Parker ? Demanda doucement Violette en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je fis un sursaut, posant mes yeux sur elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant mes sueurs froides. Sa main caressa mes longs cheveux pendant qu'elle murmurait…

_Vien, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et la serra légèrement. Alors qu'elle commença à m'entraîner, Castiel protesta violement, criant qu'il voulait d'abord me parler. Mais notre petite Violette se retourna rapidement en pointant son index vers lui…

_NON ! Cria t-elle énervée. Elle n'est pas bien, et vous allaient me faire le plaisir de mettre votre égaux de coté et vous réoccupés de votre amie ! Maintenant excusez nous on va à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise !

Elle tourna les talons m'en menant avec elle. Les garçons hésita quelques instant avant de nous suivre… c'est la première fois que Violette se fâchait et ils n'avaient pas envie de voir de quoi elle était capable !

Dans l'infirmerie Violette me laissa seule avec l'infirmière, m'expliquant qu'elle devait bottée les fesses de nos connaissances respectives.

_Parker ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
_J'ai… j'ai des sueurs froide, pourtant je n'ai pas froid… et j… je tremble…j'ai… j'ai des nausées.  
_Allonges toi, je vais prendre ta tension.

Elle prit donc ma tension, je l'observais attentivement. Ses yeux se firent tout rond.

_Combien tu as de tension d'habitude ?  
_Heu… autour de 10.5…11.5… pourquoi ?  
_Tu as 15 de tension… c'est bien trop haut ! Il faut te ménager !  
_C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Marmonnais-je.  
_Tu m'étonne que tu es 15… avec tous ce qui t'arrive avec Ambre. Si tu n'en parler pas et que tu garde tout ta colère en toi, il ne faut pas t'étonnée que ça finisse comme ça !

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle le feuilleta un bref instant puis prit son téléphone et appela d'après la conversation mon docteur.

_Ton médecin traitant arrive. En attendant tu t'allonges et tu te détends ! Ordonna t-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, allongée sur ce lit à tortiller mon pull. Mais mon attente prit fin quand mon docteur entra dans la pièce…

_Et bien Melle Lewwis… Commença t-il en posant ses petites lunettes sur son nez. Voyons ça…

Il reprit ma tension, quand s'est fut fait, il poussa un énorme soupir.

_Melle Lewwis, je suis désolée, mais là il vous faut du repos forcé ! Si vous continuée comme ça, et c'est à l'hôpital que vous finirais à Noël!

Il prit son bloc note d'ordonnance.

_Vous devez prendre ces médicaments de préférence le soir, il est très somnolant. Et pas de lycée jusqu'à Lundi prochain, je vous ordre de dormir et vous reposez ! Compris ?!  
_Oui docteur…Répondis-je dans un souffle.  
_Bien excusez moi, je dois aller voir votre directrice.  
_Pour…pourquoi ?  
_Je la prévenir de votre absence pendant les 15 jours qui suivent.  
_15jours ?! Mais je croyais jusqu'à Lundi…  
_Oui lundi prochain… 15 de tension Melle… ça ne baisse pas en 4 jours ! Bon excusez moi…  
_Ah non, non, non je ne peux pas m'absenter aussi longtemps !  
_Mais vous n'avez pas le choix Mademoiselle !

Et il sortit… Mince 15 jours, ça ne vas pas du tout…on ne pourra pas répéter… cognant du poing sur le matelas…

_Grrrr, zut, zut, zut, ZUUUUUTTTT !  
_Parker, tout va bien ?

Je levais les yeux doucement.

_Oh c'est toi…  
_Tu attentais quelqu'un d'autre ?  
_Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit de faire un plan pareil sans m'en parler ?  
_Je suis désolée… ça m'a semblais être un bon plan…  
_Oui ça aurait pu, mais entre temps Castiel a était mis au courant pour Greg… Et maintenant ça me met dans une grosse galère ! Disais en soupirant.  
_Non… et comment il y réagit ?  
_Il a proposé un pari….  
_Quoi ?  
_Oui, il a parié qui tombera amoureux avant l'autre…  
_C'est débile… puisque vous l'êtes déjà !  
_... Mouais…enfin bref…  
_Bien… que t'as dit le docteur ?  
_Trop de tension, il veut que je me repose… donc interdiction d'aller au lycée pendant 15 jours !  
_Oh… ça pose problème…  
_Han, han… comment est ce qu'on va faire ? J'en ai marre…  
_Bon écoute on va gagner un peu de temps…  
_Comment ?  
_Bien… euh… laisse moi réfléchir… écoute les garçons savent que je craque pour Nathaniel… on peut feindre une dispute…comme ça les garçons auront tout oubliés.  
_Une dispute ? Pourquoi on se disputerait ?  
_Bah… euh… le baiser ?  
_Ok mais après ?  
_Bah toi, tu rentreras… comme te le demande ton docteur… on passera avec les filles chez toi pour revoir notre plan.  
_Wouais mais j'ai dit à Alexy que j'aillais faire les magasins avec lui…  
_Bien tu y vas, ça te changeras les idées et tu nous appel quand tu arrive.  
_Ok… euh… on fait comment pour la dispute ?  
_Bah, euh… je sais, on cris des paroles blessantes, on sort ensuite pour se séparer chacune de notre coté ?  
_Ok…  
_Mais attention ça doit paraître réaliste donc ne mâche pas tes mots…  
_Mél…  
_C'est un ordre !

Voilà comment on s'en ai tirées… en hurlant comme deux dingues, balançant des paroles qui se voulait blessante, mais c'est avec le sourire et quelque peu amusée par la situation… imaginant nos amis s'inquiétés de l'autre coté de la porte. Mais le moment était venu de nous séparée faussement fâchées…

_ **MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE SE N AI PAS MOI QUI L AI EMBRASSE  
_POURQUOI IL L AURAIT FAIT?  
_MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS… JE NE SUIS PAS DANS SA TETE !  
_NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !  
_M*RDE, POURQUOI JE FERAIS CA ?... TU ES JALOUSE ?  
_HUMFPF QUOI ?  
_TU ES JALOUSE !  
_NE DIS PAS DE BETISES ! ET PUIS TU…TU M ENERVES !  
_MAIS TOI AUSSI ! LACHE MOI AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE.  
_TU NE PARTIRAS PAS SANS ME DIRE POURQUOI IL T A EMBRASSE SI VRAIMENT TU NE L AIME PAS ?  
_MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS BORDEL ! M*RDE ! TU ME GONFLES… D AILLEURS VOUS ME GONFLAIT TOUS … LACHAIENT MOI LA GRAPPE !**

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que j'ouvris la porte d'un geste brusque pour sortir de l'infirmerie pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Nathaniel… Et pour éviter que notre fausse dispute ne prenne l'eau Mélodie continua.

_ **TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI IL VENAIT TE VOIR S IL NE T AIME PAS ?  
_MAIS J EN SAIS RIEN …PEUT ETRE PARCE QU ON EST AMIS ?  
_MAIS DIT LA VERITE AU MOIN UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !  
_M*RDE !**

Et c'est en disant la même phrase final… enfin à quelques mots prés que la soit disante dispute prit fin…

_ **SI ON ME CHERCHE JE SERAIS DANS LA COUR / LA SALLE DES DELEGUES.**

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'on se séparait, suivis de prés par nos amies jouant, sans qu'elles le sachent, leurs rôles à merveilles.  
Isis et Violette se précipitèrent vers Mélodie quand à Kim et Rosalya me suivaient… quand à Peggy elle jouait à la perfection son rôle de journaliste.

_Mon dieu quel scoop !… Notre délégué principal fait chavirée deux cœur au point qu'elle s'entretues !  
_N'exagère pas non plus ! Lâcha amèrement Castiel.


	33. Chapter 32

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se séparaient chacune de leurs cotés visiblement furieuse, les garçons complètement scotchés restèrent là, dans le couloir sans dire un mot, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. C'est le nouveau Alexy qui rompit le silence qui se faisait lourd.

_Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance dans votre lycée… Bon ce n'est pas tout mais… je vais aller voir si Parker va bien… A ciao.

Et il s'éloigna tranquillement sans se retourner, sifflotant une mélodie.  
Pendant ce temps, Parker qui se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de Kim et Rosa en profita pour expliquer cette fausse dispute. Et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elles s'installèrent prés de Parker sur le banc.

_Bon maintenant on fait comment ? Demanda Kim.  
_Bien, avec Mélodie, on s'est dit qu'il serait pas mal de rester comme ça pendant les 15 jours… Les garçons ne pourrons pas imaginaient qu'ont se voient après les cours…  
_C'est une bonne idée… et pour la thérapie ?  
_J'arriverais en retard exprès…  
_Pour faire croire que tu ne voulais pas venir ?  
_Oui… ça la fera travailler, cette psy…  
_Ok ça marche…  
_Yep…  
_Tien Alex… je suis obligée d'attendre le doc et la directrice… et après zou…. Direction les boutiques !  
_Ca marche, je ne suis pas pressé !

C'est en compagnie des garçons que le docteur et la directrice arrivèrent enfin.

_Melle Parker, Vous ne deviez pas attendre votre docteur dans l'infirmerie ?  
_Désolée Madame… j'ai eu un soudain besoin de prendre l'air.  
_C'est bien, être dehors peut être bénéfique pour se calmer.

C'est avec un sourire que la jeune fille répondit à la directrice. Puis celle-ci reprit la parole…

_Bien Mademoiselle Lewwis, votre docteur m'a informé de votre état de santé. Votre journée de cour étant fini, vous pouvez rentrée chez vous. Mr Mendès m'a déjà donné le certificat pour votre retour. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement Melle.

La veille femme tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau. Une fois partit …ainsi que le docteur, Parker posa ses bras sur le dossier du banc, croisa ses jambes et profita que tous ses amis regardaient la directrice s'éloigner pour observer le petit nouveau. Il devait bien mesurer 1m80, il avait des cheveux bleu qui était pour Parker sa couleur naturel, de magnifiques yeux de couleur violet et porter des vêtements de couleur vives qui correspondait assez bien avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir de son caractère…sociable, amusant et particulièrement gentil…

_Bon ! Fit Parker en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.  
_Parker ? Répondit le nouveau.  
_Je te propose qu'on aille directement droit au but… faire les boutiques ! Enfin surtout une !

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire.

_Je te propose d'aller à « Style's Edwards Victorien », une petite boutique sur la grande avenue.  
_Oooh ! Fit Rosa. C'est la boutique de Leigh !  
_Ah oui ? Cool ! Alors tu es ok ?  
_Yep ! Répondit l'ado.  
_Waou, waou wouaooo…

Greg venait d'intervenir, visiblement mécontent.

_Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
_Pardon ? Demanda t-elle dans un rire.  
_Je préférerais venir avec toi pour choisir tes achats ?  
_Tu plaisante, j'espère ?!  
_Non.  
_Désolé, mais je préférerais que tu d'abstiennes.  
_Ahaha… c'est vrai que t'a un goût de chiotte pour les fringues ! Se moqua Castiel, puis il se tourna vers Parker et continua avec un sourire moqueur… Enfin il est vrai que ta garde robe a besoin d'un rafraîchissement fillette.  
_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Répliqua Parker au taco tac. Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Toi qui porte le même jean, ton éternel tee-shirt rouge et ton cuir ? Tu es aussi mal placé pour critiquer !

Vexé Castiel haussa les épaules et ne prononça plus un mot. C'est alors que la jeune fille se leva, fit la bise à ses amies et s'éloigna avec Alexy. Arrivée au portail un drôle de pressentiment se fit sentir. Trouvant étonnant que Castiel n'ait pas râlait davantage, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il était tourné vers elle, il la regardait mais un détail la chiffonnait…ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts… bien que ça devrait lui paraître normal… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Elle avait remarquée des petits détails qui lui paraissaient suspectes mais préféra de les ignorer.

17h30… Voilà bien deux heures que les adolescents fouillaient les rayons de la petite boutique au plus grand bonheur du propriétaire. Des rires que dis-je, des fous rires résonnés dans le magasin. Les deux ado s'en donnaient à cœur joie, essayant tous ce qu'ils leurs plaisaient.  
Alors qu'ils parcouraient les rayons, les bras chargés de différentes choses, la clochette de la porte du magasin carillonna. Sans prendre attention aux nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer Parker et Alexy, se tenant par la main se dirigeaient vers les cabines pour des essayages… C'est dans un rire que la jeune fille y entra pendant qu'Alexy fouillait dans les deux paniers qu'ils avaient remplit.

_Tien met ça… Fit le jeune homme en tendant une jupe avec un top et une paire de chaussures.

Parker prit les vêtements avant de rire…

_Quoi ? Non mais tu es sérieux là ?!  
_Allez… on est là aussi pour s'amuser !

Elle enfila la tenue et sortit de la cabine…

_Tu es très belle. Souffla Alexy.  
_Je ne dirais pas ça mais merci.

Alexy avait choisit une jupe en jean avec un tee-shirt tombant violet, une ceinture technicolors violet et jaune et des escarpins panthère de la même couleur.

_Il a pourtant raison !

Leigh venait d'entrée dans l'espace des cabines. Il observa un instant la jeune femme.

_J'ai une robe qui t'irais à merveille ! Si tu veux bien ?  
_Oui avec plaisir…

Il s'absenta un bref instant puis revint avec une sublime robe en mousseline noire. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme en lui tendant la robe.

_Met là et appel moi pour que je puisse serrer le laçage.  
_D'accords.

Parker enfila rapidement la robe et sortis comme l'avais demandé Leigh en se tenant le devant du bustier en plaquant ses bras sur la poitrine. Elle passa en premier la tête en dehors de la cabine, et remarqua la présence de Lysandre et Castiel aux cotés du couturier.

_A Parker… vient pour que je puisse fermer le bustier.

Elle passa le reste du son corps, toute rougissante. Elle se plaça au centre, face au miroir et admira la robe. Leigh s'avança vers elle, mit les longs cheveux ébène de la jeune fille sur son épaule et commença à serrer.

_Attention… Fit –il.

Il tira un bon coup sur le laçage, se qui surprit la lycéenne, malgré le fait qu'il ai prévenu, et poussa un gémissement.

_Désolé…  
_Ce n'est rien.

Une fois qu'il est fini, il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Il lui fallu un petit moment pour s'habituer à respirer avec la poitrine comprimé par le corsage… mais cette robe était tout simplement sublime… Ce fameux corsage, fait de petits plis, serrant sa poitrine qui était déjà généreuse, laissa apparaître un magnifique décolleté. Il descendait jusqu'aux hanches où une tête de mort y était dessiner. Une longue fente laissant devinée sa cuisse.

_Avoue, commença Parker, tu pensais à Rosa quand tu l'a dessinée !

Leigh ne répondit pas, souriant timidement avec les joues légèrement rosies. Elle se tourna pour observer le dos, laissant ainsi Castiel et Lysandre voir le devant de la robe.

_Leigh, tu t'es surpassé ! S'exclama Lysandre. Elle est sublime !

Parker se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

_La robe bien sûr ! Ajouta Castiel.  
_Oui j'avais compris, merci. Répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il pouvait être si désagréable des fois…Elle soupira un bon coup, puis posa son regard sur Leigh.

_Elle est vraiment très belle… vraiment !  
_Merci.

Parker entra de nouveau dans la cabine.

_Euh… Parker tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Alexy.  
_Oui… tu veux bien me défaire le corsage ?  
_Euh… oui.

Il s'avança dans la cabine, exécuta la demande et s'empressa de refermer le rideau. Après quelques minutes elle en sortit.

_Et sinon…Vous êtes venu aidés Leigh ? Leur demanda t-elle en observant les bras chargés de Castiel.  
_En quoi ça te regarde ? Grogna t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_On avait besoin de vêtements. Renseigna Lysandre.  
_Je vois…

Elle continua à s'avancer dans les rayons, le regard agar, pendant que Lysandre faisait connaissance avec Alexy. Alors que son regard de stoppa sur un haut, elle sentit une personne derrière elle. Parker reposa le cintre sur le rayon.

_Tu ne le prends pas ?  
_Non…Comment ça se passe avec ta copine ?  
_Il est pourtant sympas.  
_Vous vous voyez ce soir ?

Il ne répondit rien, ne fit rien.

_Tu passe de plus en plus de temps avec elle…

Il se raidit, elle a sourit nerveusement. Elle se tourne vers lui. Il avait une expression si sérieuse sur le visage que son pressentiment se fit plus grand.  
Alexy arriva avec un grand sourire…

_Regarde la merveille que j'ai trouvé !  
_Alex… tu es au courant que c'est une nuisette ?  
_Bah oui… c'est pour toi ! Abat les vieux short et tee-shirt pour dormir ! A partir de ce soir, je veux te voir dans cette merveille et ses sœurs pour dormir !  
_Comment sais tu qu'elle dort avec ça ? Rouspéta t-il.

Elle sourit…

_Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose après ? Tout ça m'a donné faim !  
_Pourquoi pas !

C'est les bras chargés de tenues qu'elle rejoignit Alexy à la caisse et y posa le tout en ignorant la question de Castiel. Après d'avoir payée, elle ouvra la porte du magasin…

_Alors ? Une crêpe ça vous dit ?  
_Vous ? Demanda Lysandre.  
_A moins que vous vouliez pas venir avec nous !

Lysandre regarda Castiel qui était entrain de payer ses achats.

_Pas question de la laisser seul avec ce dingue ! Grogna t-il doucement.  
_ C'est bon pour nous. Répondit il alors.

Parker passa ainsi le reste de sa journée avec Castiel, Lysandre et Alexy. Assis sur une terrasse d'un café, les quatre adolescents buvaient tranquillement un chocolat chaud. Installait aux cotés d'Alexy, Parker observait Castiel à son insu. Il semblait être absent… pourtant il discutait avec ses camarades de « Call of dutty ». Un coude appuyé sur la barrière, la tête poser sur son poing, elle essayait de deviner les pensés de son ami. Il ne décrochait pas de son portable, répondant inlassablement aux texto. Il n'y avait pas de doute pourtant, il suivait la discussion, il donnait même des astuces et des planques sur certains tableaux. Il donnait cependant l'impression à la jeune femme de ne pas exister. Il sembla se souvenir de sa présence quand le téléphone de celle-ci sonna à son tour.

_Mince ! Fit elle.  
_Qui c'est ? Demanda Alexy par curiosité.  
_Greg. Répondit elle d'un ton neutre  
_Et qui est Greg ?  
_Le cousin de celui-là ! Fit elle en pointant Castiel du doigt tout en lisant le sms.  
_Celui-là à un prénom ! Râlât Castiel pour ce manque d'attention.  
_Il n'est pas que ça. Ajouta Lysandre.  
_Hein ? …ah oui…J'ai tendance à oublier ce détails ! Fit elle amusée  
_Quelle détails ? Insista Alexy  
_C'est mon …hum…  
_Petit copain ! Fit Castiel amèrement. Et t'es bien la seule a oublier ce détail !… Bon allez on bouges ? Marmonna il

Sur ceux ils se levèrent après d'avoir réglés. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc du parc, près du lycée… enfin les trois garçons étaient assis sur le banc et Parker sur la pelouse. Ils dégustaient leurs crêpes aux chocolats pendant que Parker les observait puisqu'elle avait déjà fini sa crêpe nature.

_J'ai un aveux à vous faire… commença t-elle.

Les trois garçons posèrent leurs regards intrigués sur la demoiselle.

_Vous savez que je vous aime ?  
_Rêves pas ! Grogna Castiel. Je ne te donnerais pas le moindre petit morceau de ma crêpe !  
_Moi non plus ! Fit Alexy.  
_Désolé… mais c'est non… Répondit Lysandre avec un petit sourire.

Elle se mit à rire. Ils avaient vu juste… ça devait déroutant de voir qu'ils la connaissait aussi bien. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

_Non aller, sérieusement…  
_Reste pas comme ça… parles bordel !  
_Je connais Alexy…  
_Non s'en blague ! Reprit de plus belle le rockeur. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! C'est tellement naturel de manger une crêpe dans un parc avec un inconnu !

Elle leva un sourcil, il afficha un sourire en coin.

_Enfin bref… fit elle agacée.

Pas moyen d'être sérieux avec lui ! Parker se leva, marchant en suivant le chemin de terre en s'éloignant de ses trois amis. Lysandre se leva pour suivre son amie. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

_Que voulait tu dire par « je connais Alexy » ?  
_Que je le connais…

Il sourit, Parker qui fait preuve d'ironie…

_Mais encore ?  
_Depuis la primaire… je ne voulais rien dire pour qu'il s'intègre pour ce qu'ils sont !  
_C'est tout à ton honneur… Et dire que je me suis sentis jaloux… avoua t il.  
_Jaloux ?

Lysandre regardait droit devant lui, rougissant, gêné par cet aveu qu'il aurait voulu gardé pour lui. Mais Parker lui prit le bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Mais il n'y vraiment pas de quoi… tu es… mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère de cœur, mon confident…

Lysandre soupira… de soulagement.

_Puisqu 'on est seul…comment ça se passe avec Ambre ? Demanda t-elle en s'agrippant davantage à son bras.  
_Hum…hé bien c'est agaçant. On ne peut rien faire sans qu'elle ne s'en mêle… cela devient même difficile de répéter. On a été obligés d'accepter de l'avoir comme chanteuse pour une des chansons du concours.

Parker se stoppa nette, les yeux grands ouverts.

_C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas rejoint ? Il voulait que tu me le dises ?  
_Parker…  
_Il tien tellement a allé voir ce concert qu'il est capable de ruiner ses chances pour gagner un concours ?

Il ne répondit rien, restant silencieux.

_Non… il y a forcément autre chose… dit le moi…

_Lysandre, dit le moi…dit…le …moi…  
_Il commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle…


End file.
